Strong
by Snowflake1515
Summary: Marcela is sent to live with her dad and brother in La Push what happens when she meets all of the wolves, and just so happens to get a certain wolf's attention, and what will happen when the dark past shes running from comes to bite her in the butt. Stick around to find out what secrets will be revealed and what the future holds for Marcela. Will she ever get her happy ending?
1. MOVING AND REUNIONS

**Author's Note******  
**

**I only own Marcela, Deion, their dad and any other person that im going to have into the story later. Please read and let me know what you think. Enjoy! :)  
**

MOVING AND REUNIONS

"Welcome to La Push" i sighed as i passed the sign reminding me why im here and what i came to get away from... For now anyways. Right now im on my way to live with my dad and big brother they moved here almost two months ago. I was suppose to come with them when they first moved after the last day of school but i stayed behind at my mothers house to say goodbye to my friends and to umm... finish some stuff... But dont worry you will find out what i had to do sooner or later. I cant wait to see my dad and brother again ive missed them dearly and i couldnt wait to see my favorite cousin Quil i havent seen him in almost a year now. i Cant wait to catch up with him. me him and my brother used to get into so much trouble togeth-.

"Ma'am were here." I snapped out of thoughts and looked at the cab driver that was shamelessly staring at me giving him his money and said "Thanks" as i got out the car and went to retrieve my things from the trunk. "Hey do you need help with your bags?" He asked as he got out of the car. I fought to control rolling my eyes because first off im stronger than i look and second he just wants to make his move on me. "No thanks i got it" i said a little colder than i ment to i just hate it when guys do that i sighed and quickly added "thanks for the offer though." in a much nicer voice and gave him a small smile. He smiled back getting back inside the cab and said "any time" I sighed and i know what your going to say that i do that every two seconds but trust me i have a damn good reason to

A lot of girls with for having good looks or being the perfect size and hour glass shape with the big boobs tiny waist and decent size butt. A lot of girls would call it a blessing but i just call it a curse. Because to me thats exactly what it is and my being half hispanic and half Quileute doesnt help either i am the most perfect shade of tan you could get and facial features are striking i have full lips that aren't to big to small just the right size a perfect shaped nose and beautiful light brown eyes that i got from my grandmother on my mother's side.

Loud laughter from inside and someone yelling in between laughter saying "YEAH RIGHT DEION LIKE WE COULD REALLY BELIEVED THAT THAT HAPPENED!" i walked to the door and pulled out my key that my dad have given me the day they left and silently opened the and put my bags by the door once inside i heard an all to familiar voice coming from that appears to be the kitchen and dinning room yell back "YES IT DID! I'M TELLING YOU AFTER HE DID THAT TO MY SISTER I WENT RIGHT UP TO HIM AND KNOCKED HIM OUT UNCON-" He would have kept on but i interrupted him by saying " Thats a bunch of bull Deion and you know it dont make me embarass you by telling all your friends here what really happened." Everyone around the table was staring at me with confusion and lust in their eyes. But before anyone of them could ask who i was i was suddenly off of the ground a bone crushing tight hug and my brother yelling "MARCELA MARIE ATEARA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE I THOUGHT YOUR NOT COMING TILL NEXT WEEK!" "Cant breathe" i a gasped a breath as he put me down chuckling. "Sorry but what are you doing here so early?" He asked me confusion and happiness in his eyes and face."Oh sorry do you not want me here i can go back to moms and come back next week." i said teasingly walking back towards the door. "WHAT NO I-" but he was cut off by a familiar voice saying "Whats with all the yell- MARCIE!" "QUILY!" i yelled back and was soon in another bone crushing hug but this one only lasted a few seconds before he put me down saying "What did i say about calling me Quily" " I dont know what did i say about calling me Marcie?" i replied giving him the same glare he was giving me. I heard the guys behind him laugh at what i said. Quil just raised one eyebrow and said "Touché" But before i could reply my brother murmured "Idiots". Quil and i immediately turned from glaring at eachother to glaring at him and we both yelled "SHUT UP DEIONY!" before i added "your one-" "- to talk" we both said together taking a step closer to him. he automatically took a step back. And we would have continued to tell him stuff but we were interrupted by the front door opening and an all to familiar voice yelling "Enough! No more fighting. I can see that things havent changed with yall three."

"DADDY!" i yelled running and giving my dad a big hug. "I missed you! Even dumb and dumber over there." i said pointing in my two relatives. "HEY!" they chanted. Which caused everyone besides those two to laugh especially at their pouting expressions. "I missed you two and im sure the boys did to. Not that im not happy that your here but what are you doing here early i though that you werent coming till next week?" He asked. "I was done with what i needed to do back home and i missed you guys and thought 'why not' so i got on the next plane out and here i am" i answered. My dad smiled and replied with "I'm glad your here mija" and kissed my forehead then he turned to the guys and said "im going to my office, then going to take a shower then im going to sleep i have to get up early tomorrow so please dont keep me up." "Dont worry dad we wont we'll be little angels." I laughed at my brothers claims while my dad rolled his eyes and went to his office. I turned back to face the boys and said "So do yall want to hear what really happened at the mall?" i asked. "Hell yeah!" they replied. then one of the guys near the edge of the table added "I cant wait to hear what really happened to our little Deiony." I laughed and looked around at there curious amused eyes. This is going to be a fun night...

**AN~ I hoped yall liked it so far! ****Please read and review! It will mean so much to me and this is my first story! So show some support lol. But don't worry im not like everyone else that begs non stop for reviews im just going to do it once in a while so relax! And Im only going to say this once in a while to because everyone knows I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT Stephanie Meyer does! And i promise i'll update once or twice a week i already have till chapter 16 written out so don't worry! :)**  



	2. INTRODUCTIONS AND SHOCKING BEHAVIOR

**ENJOY!~~**

INTRODUCTIONS AND SHOCKING BEHAVIOR

"Alright so i was walking with my friend and-" I tried to start my mall story but i was interrupted by my brother's eager and pleading voice yelling "WAIT! I havent introduced you to the guys yet!" i just rolled my eyes i knew what he was up to. He would do anything to put off me telling the story. "Fine. But im going to tell the story eventually." He sighed knowing that i was right and that he would have to eventually have to face the embarrassment of what happened that day at the mall. "Guys this is my sister Marcela. Marcela this is Jacob, Sam, Collin, Brady , Embry, Seth, and of course you know the guy at the end so there's no point in introducing you." I smiled at the guys and said "Hi" and in return i got back several "hi's" and "hey's" But i turned to the guy at the corner and said "I'm sorry i dont seem to remember you whats your name again?" He smiled knowing full well what i was doing and replied "I dont remember you either but its nice to meet you my name is Quil." "Nice to meet you to Quil but i think that this would have been a lot better if we were introduced properly in the first place dont you agree?" He smiled tring to hold in his laughter and replied "Yes i do agree" "Haha very funny sarcastics." my brother murmured. Which caused all of us to laugh at him.

I looked around at all the guys and noticed that they all were shirtless and man they have some FINEE! bodies! i stood there and stared at them for a second then asked "Why are yall guys shirtless arent yall cold?" I mean come on its like in the forties or early fifties even im cold and trust me i NEVER get cold. But that is most likely due to the fact that i love the cold. Which is another reason why i couldnt wait to leave south Texas it is extremely hot over there on Christmas you can go outside walking in shorts and a tank top and still be warm no joke. "What dont you wanna see us shirtless?" i just rolled my eyes at the one named Embry. "I'd like to see you shirtless" Brady murmured. I automatically clenched my fist unwanted memories filling my mind. His face, him laughing at me when i was in pain, him abusing me, him violating me... I was just about to punch Brady when my brother held me back. But the weird thing was him and Quil were growling actually growling like animals at Brady. My brother was giving him if looks could kill look and said through clenched teeth. "Dont ever say anything like that about her again got it pup or your going to have to deal with me." Brady visibly gulped and said "sorry"

I turned to my brother and said "Gracias hermano, que no tenía que hacer eso, pero sólo me salvó de enseñarle la lección a mí mismo." (_Thanks brother you didn't have to do that but you just saved me from showing him his lesson myself._) My brother busted out laughing "HAHA! Tienes que estar bromeando! Usted no puede cuidar de sí mismo a su sólo una niña! Mantener la protección de la hermana que me poco." (_You gotta be kidding me! You can't take care of yourself your just a girl! Keep the protecting you to me little sister._) My jaw dropped i can't believe he just said that! how could he! what an ass-whole! i stood there frozen letting my brothers words sink in. While all of the guys were going back and forth from looking at me to Deion. Quil laughed at there dumbfound expressions and said "They do this a lot" But before any of the guys could say anything i immediately got out of my frozen state and yelled "EXCUSE ME!" Which caused all the guys to jump at my sudden outburst "¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso! Eso es mierda y lo sabes! Sabes muy bien que puedo cuidar de mí misma la historia demuestra que el centro comercial! Which reminds me.." _(How dare you say that! That's bull shit and you know it! You know damn well that i can take care of myself the mall story proves that!)_ I said looking at the guys "I still have to tell them the mall story and see who they agree with me or you and im sure we both know by the end of that story whose side their going to be on." He sighed knowing whose side they'll take after that story. "Thats what i thought." i said smugly.

"Can someone please tell us whats going on or at least tell us the damn story already." Jacob said getting impatient. i laughed "Haha sure but im going to tell yall fast im starving! I can't wait to eat some food!" i exclaimed. the boys laughed "Shes like the girl version of Paul!" Seth joked. huh? "Who's Paul?" i said at the same time two buff guys walked into the kitchen one of them saying at the same exact time "What about me?" I looked at his shirtless flawless body man! what was with these guys and looking like damn models! while i was checking him out i could feel his eyes on me doing the same thing but the weird thing was is that i didn't even care. Which surprised me to no ends and finally i looked up from his flawless six pack and into his eyes. Once i did i swear i got lost into those gorgeous dark brown eyes. Everything seemed to stop as i looked into them it looked like i was looking right into his soul and the same way he looked as if he saw mine and liked what he saw and trust me i loved every minuet of it. but of course we were interrupted by the guys laughing and one of them saying "Well Marcela it looks like you already met Paul." I looked at Paul he was smiling at me "Marcela so perfect." he said low so low i dont think he ment for me to hear it. He looked in his own little world so i quickly looked to the other side of him to face the other guy who i have yet to meet "Hi im Marcela im Deion's sister." i said holding my hand out. "I'm Jared its nice to meet you." he said shacking my hand and giving me a small smile which i returned.

I looked back at the guys and went to go take a seat in the head of the table "Okay everyone take a seat so i can get started on the story and be done already im starving. I havent eaten since yesterday morning and even then i dont really count a pop tart as a meal-" "What why havent you eaten anything! Its not healthy to go that long without eating! Someone go to the kitchen and make her a sandwich or something" Paul yelled. he was slightly shacking in his chair which had Jared telling him to calm down and some other stuff that was to low for me to hear. Why is Paul acting like that? Why would he care if i ate three meals a day? I just met him not even five minuets ago! Just then i saw one of the guys get up and immediately said "No Seth sit back down dont listen to him." i said rolling my eyes at Paul. Seth looked torn between going to the kitchen and sitting down i sighed "I'm fine ill make us dinner after im done with the story i promise dont worry about me thanks though." He smiled at me while sitting back down and said "No problem" I smiled back at him. He's a good kid. i turned my attention to Paul who still had worry and anger written all over his face "And to answer you question its because my mother doesnt make breakfast in the morning you want food or something done you have to make it or do it yourself expect absolutely no help from her and i didn't eat through out the day because i was to busy packing for the move here that i merely forgot and by the time i was done packing i crashed out and by the time i woke up i was running late and had to dive four hours on the road to go to Houston and had absolutely no time to stop and get something to eat. and had to spend another four hours on the plane and the food on the pain should barely be considered food." i said scrunching my nose at the image of the gross food that almost looked as bad as our cafeteria food. "Now can i please get back to my story." "Fine" Paul sat and pouted and trust me he looked soooo cute when he pouted. I fought the erge to jump on him and kiss him. Wait what! i shook my head of the crazy thoughts and stated again on the story.

**AN~~ I hoped yall liked the spanish in here Marcela is half hispanic and in this story her mother for the most part only speaks spanish so thats how her and Deion know it so well. And thanks to Google Translate for my spanish abilities haha. And don't worry this is basically the only time im going to have spanish in here but don't be surprised if you see it once or twice more.  
**


	3. MALL STORY, BRINNER N NOT AS IT SEEMS

**Finally the mall story! lol i hope yall enjoy this chapter! :)**

MALL STORY , BRINNER AND EVERYTHING IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS

" As i was tring to say earlier before i was rudely interrupted." i said looking at Deion who was giving me a half smile but nervousness written all over his face i rolled my eyes and continued "Alright so i was walking with my friend and we were going to ambercrambie to go get her boyfriend a gift for his birthday when out of nowhere this guy comes and grabs my ass turns me around pins me against the wall saying 'where have you been all of my life, whats your number, come with me so i can show you a good time' and a lot more then he grabbed my ass again and tring to get his hands up my skirt- Paul are you ok?" i asked because he was shacking bad and growling just like Deion and Quil were earlier. Whats up with these boys and growling? I got up and put my hand on his shoulder and asked him if he was ok again. The shacking immediately stopped the moment i touched him and he took a deep breath and turned to me and softly said "Yeah im ok finish with the story." "Okay.." once i got back into my seat i started right where i left off "Once he started doing that i immediately pushed him off of me and told him to stay away from me and went to go find my friend who was somewhere inside the store oblivious to what had just occurred. When he turned me around and said 'Baby dont act that way you know you like it' i clenched my fist and pulled my arm back i was sooooooo close to punching him right then and there when SOMEONE just had to jump in and TRY to save the day and be a hero." i said glaring at my brother. Who was tring to sink lower and lower into his seat. "HA! I love how she said TRY!" Collin yelled through his laughter which caused everyone to laugh besides my poor brother.

Once everyone calmed down i started again "Yeah like Collin said the key word was 'try'. As i was saying i was just about to punch him when i heard someone yell "GETS YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" and then the man was pushed off of me and i looked to see Deiony over here punching him in the face for doing that to me. Then out of nowhere the guy punch Him in the face Deion fell to the floor from how hard he punched him and then the guy got on top on him and started beating his ass. I was getting mad How dare he do that to me and how dare he lay a hand on my brother so i went right up to him ripped him off of my brother and started punching and beating him up.-" "Wait are you saying someone that your OLDER brother couldnt beat up you could?" Sam asked in an amused voice. "Yup" i said popping the 'p' at the end with a smug smile on my face. While all of the guys erupted in laughter. They were laughing so hard that my dad came out to tell us to keep it down and shut up. After a few 'sorry dad' and 'sorry Arnold' he went back to his room to go back to sleep. "Ok as i was saying i was beating him up when three buff dudes ripped me off of him. I was soo mad i just wanted to get one more hit in but they held a firm grip not letting me get any closer." "Marcela he was unconscious and had to be halo flighted to the hospital." My brother stated. While the guys stated at me dumbfounded mouths dropped so low that they reached their feet. "What? It's not my fault he pissed me off! And Deion i wouldn't have hit him and hurt him so bad if he wouldn't have started hitting back. I mean come on! What kind of man punches a girl! Okay regardless shes whopping your ass or not but still." I argued. "He punched you back!" Paul yelled. "Yupp which in turn got him a nice stay in the local hospital for a while." I said smugly.

"Damn! Remind me not to piss you off or get of your bad side!" Jared joked. I rolled my eyes while all the other guys nodded in agreement. I laughed and said "Guys im not that bad just dont try to violate me and punch my brother." "Dang! instead of the older brother taking care of the little sister its the other way around." Jake laughed. "Hey speaking of which now that you guys heard the story i need to ask yall guys something to try and prove this butt whole wrong." "What do you need to ask us?" Seth asked. "Keeping the story that you just heard in mind do you guys think that i could take care of myself and defend myself well if need be?" "HELL YEAH!" They all yelled. I smugly smiled and turned to my brother who's face looked like it was going to be permanently red and asked "So what were you saying earlier about how that i could no way protect and take care of myself because im a girl. And that I should just leave all of the 'protecting' of me to you?" after a few moments of silence from him "Thats what i thought" i repeated. "Wait so thats what yall two were yelling about in spanish earlier?" Brady asked. "Yup, i thanked him for sticking up for me against you and told him that he saved me from putting you in your place myself and he started laughing and said 'You gotta be kidding me! You can't take care of yourself your just a girl! Keep the protecting you to me little sister." I said in my best Deion voice. "Which as you guys remember got me mad and i told him how that was bull and that the mall story proved it. And that once i told yall guys the story yall would agree with me. Which yall did." I smiled. "Yeah yeah no need to rub it in my face" Deion murmured with a frown. I laughed at his expression and turned to the guys. "Ok now i told the story and im still hungry what do yall want me to make yall?" "Anything as long as it's food!" Quil exclaimed. I sat in my seat and thought about what i should make "I got it!" I ran to the fridge and found that it had everything that I'll need i walked back to the dinning room where the guys looked at me curious and confused "Do yall guys like brinner?" "Huh? Whats that?" while Quil and Deion yelled "Hell yeah! You make the best brinner ever!" I laughed at my relatives and thanked them while i turned to the confused guys sitting around the table and said " Brinner is breakfast for dinner: eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage ect. So do yall guys want any?" "Hell yeah!" they all said. I laughed and went back towards the kitchen when i stopped and turned back around to ask my brother something "hey Deion on a scale from how much normal people eat and to where you eat how much do they eat?" "As much as me" I laughed "of course they do" i said rolling my eyes "I'll call yall when its ready." I said walking back to the kitchen.

I had just finished taking all of the ingredients and everything else that i would need out when i heard footsteps coming. "Hey do you need any help?" I turned around and smiled knowing who it was. "Sure. Get all the pancake ingredients and start making the batter and once your done put start making them with this pan." No problem boss." He said. Giving me a salute with a smile. I laughed rolled my eyes and went back to starting on the eggs. We worked for a few minuets in comfortable silence. When I turned to him and smiled at his face filled with concentration and focus while he was making the batter and chuckled. "What?" He said getting self conscious. "You look so cute concentrating on making the batter." i chuckled. When i said this i could see his face reddening underneath his russet skin. "I could say the same to you with you cracking each egg with care and trying so hard not to get any eggshells in." He said grabbing an egg and trying to act like me while cracking an egg while trying to hold in his laughter. That made me blush. "Hey its not my fault i dont want someone chocking on an egg shell. I mean come on that will ruin brinner! If we had to stop and take someone to the emergency room!" "Haha sure whatever you say Marcela." he said laughing and turning back to finish up the batter. I stuck my tongue at him. Which only made him laugh more. I grabbed an egg shell and threw it at him careful not to get it in the batter. "Hey!" i started cracking up so hard at the look at his face till i felt something hit my face. "HEY! You threw batter at me!" "You started it." And thats all it took to start a HUGE eggshell and batter fight. Once we both ran out of ammo we both fell to the ground laughing. I saw en egg shell in his hair and took it out before it fell in his face. And he wiped some batter that was near my eye. "What are yall doing!" We both turned around to see a very angry Paul and an half amused half mad Sam. "Shit" we both murmured. "It's Seth's fault!" I yelled pointing to him at the exact same time he pointed and yelled "It's her fault!" "I don't care whose fault it is. We need to get this place cleaned up before your father comes in here and has a heart attack. Yall two clean this mess up then Seth go outside and take all of those egg shells out of your hair. And Marcela clean yourself up and take all the batter off of you. While i start on a new batch of pancake mix and I'll be the one helping you in the kitchen because apparently we cant trust you and Seth being in the same room alone understood." We both sighed and said "Yes Sam." "Good now get started." And with that we started cleaning up our mess trying our hardest not to look at eachother because every time we did we would start cracking up. Which in turn got us in more trouble with Sam.

Once we threw away the last of the trash Paul walked in. "Seth can i talk to you outside. Now." He said through his teeth. He was shacking again whats up with this boy and shacking. Maybe he's cold. I should tell Deion to let him borrow a shirt if he does it again. But he looked so mad at Seth. Why i hope he wasn't mad at him because of what happened it really wasn't Seth's fault i started it. Seth sighed and rolled his eyes while walking out with Paul. "Wait!" i called They both turned and looked at me. "Paul don't be mad at him the little fight earlier was really my fault i threw the egg shell at him first dont be mad at him get mad at me." Paul sighed "It's not because of that we just need to talk about something." he said giving me a small smile. But im not stupid i could tell hes lying. "Your lying i can tell" He sighed again but other wise turned back around and walk out the door like he hadn't heard me. Seth walked over to me and gave me a small smile "You didn't have to do that. It partly was my fault to if i didn't throw the batter then we wouldn't be in this mess don't blame-" "SETH! HURRY UP!" He sighed and kissed my forehead and said again "It's not your fault." Before turning around and walking out the door where Paul was waiting to yell at him for something that wasn't even his fault! I'll make sure to give Paul a piece of my mind for that later. Sighing i walked to the living room to get my suit cases that were still by the front door and walked to the bathroom and took a really quick shower then went back to go help Sam in the kitchen. As i passed the living room i noticed that Paul and Seth still weren't back yet. I sighed walking into the kitchen where there was dozens upon dozens of pancakes piled high on two huge plates. "They'll be back soon." Sam said giving me a small smile that i tried my hardest to return. i mean really whats taking them so long! "Okay now finish up those eggs. I'm almost done with the pan cakes is there anything else you need me to do?" "Yes actually can you make the bacon and just throw the sausages in the microwave then were done... Oh and one more thing. Thanks Sam for all of your help. And im sorry for starting the little food fight earlier." He smiled at me and said "No problem and its ok i knew something like this was going to happen when i saw Seth walk in here." He chuckled at the end. I smiled and finished up with the eggs and started taking all of the food to the kitchen table while Sam was making the last of the bacon. Once he was done i too placed them on the table and was about to go call the boys to tell them the foods ready when i felt a hand on my shoulder. "Um. i think it would be best if your got your food first. Trust me once you set the guys on the loose you could lose a limb trying to get any food." Sam said rolling his eyes. " good point thanks for the heads up" i said smiling at him. I quickly got my food and gave Sam the ok to go get the others and as soon as Sam said "Food's ready" They all ran to the kitchen and began to start fighting for food like savages. "Awee! They already started eating!" I immediately looked up to see Paul and Seth run up to the table and join the madness. They were both smiling and laughing. That was a good sign i quickly looked back at the madness going on at the table. Thank god Sam let me get my food first he was right about the risk of losing a limb with these guys.

After everyone was done eating and after a LOT of compliments to Sam and I for how good the food was. Sam had to leave so he could spend time with Emily. But after i made him promise that i'll meet her soon. After that we all just sat there in the dinning room talking and laughing then out of nowhere the door bell started ringing. "I'll get it" I said getting up from my seat. I opened the door shocked at who was there. "What are you doing here." I hissed underneath my breath so the guys wont hear me. He just smiled and said "Are you Ms. Marcela Ateara?" I rolled my eyes of course he knew it was me but i knew he only said it because of the curious eyes behind me. "Yes, thats me what can i help you with?" "I got some packages for you." It was then that i noticed that he was dressed as a UPS man with the UPS truck outside how the hell he got the truck i have no clue. But wait packages? Why would he be bringing me packages. OHH! I gasped and turned around. If the guys knew what were in those packages lord knows what would happen! "Here's one" he said giving it to me "I also have a couple more if you'd like to help." I knew what he was doing he wanted to talk. "Sure no problem" i said sitting the package down VERY CAREFULLY and turned to go outside to the truck. "What are you doing here J?" "I came to give you everything you need to end this little mission of yours. And make sure you have the upper hand when you go up against him." I rolled my eyes "I already have the upper hand. He doesn't know that I've been training with you these past few months. He ignorant at the fact that i could literally kill him with my hands tied behind my back." "But still its better to be safe than sorry." he said handing me a box." I sighed "True, thanks again for this. How much do i owe you for this?" "Nothing their my gift to you wishing you luck. Just don't let me down." He said. "Never. You taught me right and i know everything that i need to fight against him and win you can count on me J." He handed me the other box smiled. and said "Good. Notify me when things are over and when everything cools off." "I will" I promised "Make me proud" Was the last thing he said before driving away.

"I will" i repeated and turned around to go back into the house. And found all of their eyes on me as i ran up to my room and carefully put the boxes on my bed. To return to get the last one. I gasped when i got down stairs and found Deion had the box in his hands with some of the guys encouraging him to open it. "What are yall doing! Give me the box!" i yelled running over to Deion to try and retrieve the box from him. But he quickly stepped back "Nope! What were you and the UPS guy out there talking about for so long? And whats in the box that has you so willing to get them?" "NONE of your business for both questions! Now give me the damn box!" I went to lunge at him to get the damn box back. But two sets of strong arms were holding me back. If they open up that box everything is going to be ruined! And they will be in danger of being his target to. And i dont want these guys getting hurt! "Give me the box back its private!" I begged one last time. But it was to late the opened the box. I froze at what they saw. "See i don't get the big deal its just a bunch of girl junk." Deion said. I silently thanked the gods and heavens that J gave me this fake box for situations like this. The guys were now looking at a bunch of random crap that i left in my room back home Cd's, nail polish, pictures and picture frames, mags, books, and a bunch of other girly things. The guys released me and i went to my brother and glared at him. He had noooo idea how close i came to having a heart attack and now bad the situation might be if he would have opened any of the other boxes that were on my bed. "Because like i said its private and i dont want you and your friends going through my things!" i yelled snatching the box from him."Sorry" he murmured but i just rolled my eyes and turned to go back to my room. "Wait! You dropped something." Paul said handing out what seems to be a picture i quickly took it from him. To see what picture it was. And once i did i regretted it."Who is he?" Paul asked sounding concerned and mad. I crumbled the picture n threw it in the open flame of the candle on the table in the living room and went back to my room "No one" i said through clenched teeth venom oozing out of those two words like there's no tomorrow. I quickly slammed the door shut to my room and threw the box on the floor "I can't wait till this is done and over with and he's out of my life for good."

**AN: How many of yall thought that the person Marcela was fighting with was Paul? Lol i got yall! I was originally going to have it as him but as i wrote this chapter it just wrote itself and changed it to Seth. So does Seth have a little crush on Marcela or is it just innocent find out in the next chapter which is in Paul's Pov and see what he and Seth were talking about. And any guesses on whats in the boxes in her room? Some questions will be answered in chapter 5 which is back to Marcela's Pov so please read to find everything out! :) -Updating again on Monday i promise! **


	4. HIS POINT OF VIEW

*********Hey i need some help coming up with some ideas on how Marcela, Deion, and Quil spend some FUN quality time together any ideas on what they should do or pranks maybe? And who ever comes up with the best idea im going to give them a huge shout out and have a character named after them! So review some ideas! Thanks -Kristy**

**HIS POINT OF VIEW**

'_I can't wait till tomorrow'_ Jared said then thoughts of Kim and him together started flowing through my mind.

_Ughh! I think im going to be sick!_

_'im with Paul! Ughh Jared can't you think about anything besides Kim! i mean Seriously!'_ Leah thought letting out fake gags. I laughed while Jared growled

_ ' Yall are just jealous'_

I snorted. '_ Yeah right! im fucking glad i haven't imprinted you and the rest of the guys are whooped off yalls asses!_'

_'You got that right'_

_'Whatever I dont want to be in yalls head's anymore yall are getting on my nerves. Besides Paul we have to go to Deion's anyway._' Jared said before phasing out.

_'I forgot about that. Howl if you need us'_ And with that i left Leah running patrol on her own and phased to meet Jared so we could go to Deion's to hang out with the guys for a while.

While walking to meet Jared i thought about how weird it is to having Leah and the rest of the guys from Jake's pack back in my head. Sam and Jake want to get us familiar with them again because Jake's leaving with the blood suckers to Dart Mouth soon to stay close to Nessie. Man even for imprinting on a kid that boy is still whooped. I mean come on! I've seen him sit there for hours watching her put on a fashion show thanks to the pixie and blonde leech. And he never looked bored! Just happy that Ness was happy and having fun enjoying herself. By the time i found Jared i was once again thanking the man upstairs not letting me have my freedom and fun and not making me imprint.

We were just about to walk through the front door when i heard the guys burst out laughing and Seth saying.

"Shes like the girl version of Paul!"

What? Who's she? "What about me?" I asked at the same time I heard the most beautiful voice in the world ask

"Who's Paul?" My head jerked to the girl with the angel voice.

Once i saw her i just started damn! She has a nice body! She was short compared to my 6 foot 4 self. Maybe 5 foot 2 or 3 maybe? She was the most beautiful shade of tan anyone would ever want. And had a ROCKING hour glass shape. I kept looking at her up and down and i felt her eyes on me doing the same and just smirked. No girl could resist my six nearly eight pack. I moved my eyes from her chest and looked up at her breathtaking beautiful light brown eyes. I stared at them slowly taking them in. It looked like i could see right into her soul. And she had the most beautiful soul in the world no one could ever be as good as her she will always be mine. Wait what! CRAP! i knew i just imprinted and by the laughs from the guys i could tell that they knew it to. I'm sooo going to be hearing it from them later. But right now i don't care i just want to spend the rest of my life staring at her eyes. But of course one of the guys had to be a fucking ass whole. Once i found out who did it im going to rip them into shreds! they just had to ruin the moment by saying "Well Marcela it looks like you already met Paul." But i completely for got all of my anger once i heard the angels name. Marcela. Marcela so beautiful. Marcela so amazing. "Marcela so perfect." I said smiling and looking at her. But that smile quickly turned into a frown as she turned away from me to Jared. "Hi im Marcela im Deion's sister." my angel spoke sticking out her hand "I'm Jared its nice to meet you." And shook her hand. Man what i would give to have her hand in mine!

Once she let go she went to go take a seat at the head of the table and started talking.

"Okay everyone take a seat so i can get started on the story and be done already im starving. I havent eaten since yesterday morning and even then i dont really count a pop tart as a meal-"

She would have continued but i cut her off. "What why havent you eaten anything! Its not healthy to go that long without eating! Someone go to the kitchen and make her a sandwich or something" I yelled i mean seriously! Why havent she eaten anything! Thats not good for her! She has to eat something!

Jared rushed over to me "Dude you need to calm down your shaking you dont want to hurt her." He said whispering low so she wont hear. Of course i dont want to hurt her! Why would they think that! At first his words got me more angry but i slowly got in control of myself.

"No Seth sit back down dont listen to him." My angel said rolling her eyes at me.

I looked at Seth and glared at him if he knew what was best for him he would go make her some food.

Marcela sighed. "I'm fine ill make us dinner after im done with the story i promise dont worry about me thanks though." she said smiling at him.

While he smiled back and said "No Problem"

I let out a low growl. She's mine. She's suppose to be smiling at me not Seth!

She turned to me. "And to answer you question its because my mother doesnt make breakfast in the morning you want food or something done you have to make it or do it yourself expect absolutely no help from her and i didn't eat through out the day because i was to busy packing for the move here that i merely forgot and by the time i was done packing i crashed out and by the time i woke up i was running late and had to dive four hours on the road to go to Houston and had absolutely no time to stop and get something to eat. and had to spend another four hours on the plane and the food on the plane should barely be considered food." she said scrunching her nose i guess at the image of it.

"Now can i please get back to my story."

"Fine" I said and pouted. Though it was good reason for forgetting or not haing time she still should have eaten.

After she was done with her story after getting interrupted twice by me and once by Sam. Marcela went to go make us all brinner and said she'll call us when its ready. I had to admit my imprints a bad ass! She could definitely take care of herself! The son of a bitch deserved what Marcela did and far worse! I mean who hits a girl! Regardless if your getting your ass beat or not he had it coming. I got one tough girl on my hands and thats just fine with me. But don't get me wrong im still going to protect her just as much as i would if she didn't tell the story but still its nice to know she can take care of herself. I was so caught up in my thoughts about my even more perfect angle when i was brought out by VERY loud laughing coming from the kitchen.

"What the hell?" I asked and Sam went with me to see whats going on in the kitchen.

"What are yall doing!" i yelled making Marcela and Seth jump apart.

They both murmured "Shit" because they got caught.

What the hell! im going to kill Seth! They were looking in each others eyes about to kiss! Are you Fucking Kidding me! What the Fuck! Shes mine! After they got yelled at by Sam they started cleaning and when they looked at eachother they would start laughing which only got them in more trouble. Which was fine by me. They tried not looking at eachother so they wont hear it from Sam again. Once i noticed they were just about done.

I walked in "Seth can i talk to outside. Now." I said through my teeth.

I was shacking again i could tell and boy that boy is going to get the beating of his life once we phase. He needs to learn his lesson. We both turned to walk outside when the angel called

"Wait!" we both turned to look at her. "Paul don't be mad at him the little fight earlier was really my fault i threw the egg shell at him first dont be mad at him get mad at me."

I sighed. I don't want her blaming herself its not her fault the pup is a hormonal teen that can't keep it in his pants. "It's not because of that we just need to talk about something." I lied giving her a small smile praying she believed me. Of course luck wasn't with me.

"Your lying i can tell" She stated.

I sighed and turned around walking out the door. Dang she was good. i quickly ran out of their backyard and into the forest waiting for him. After a couple of minuets i got impatient. "SETH! HURRY UP!" i barked.

Once i saw him coming out the back door i quickly phased and lunged for his neck. He quickly dogged my attack and phased.

'_DUDE WHAT THE FUCK SHE'S MINE!'_ I yelled attacking him again but this time being successful and biting his hind leg.

He whimpered in pain._ 'Dude i know she is we were just horsing around.'_

_'Didn't look like horsing around to me_' i said showing him what it looked two looking at eachother with a hand on eachothers faces.

_ 'HAHA! dude you thought i was going to kiss her! Are you Insane! She's like my sister! She was getting an eggshell that was about to fall on my face and i was taking off some batter that was near her eye!'_ He said showing that he was telling the truth and that it was completely innocent. I breathed a sigh of relief.

_ 'good because Leah would have killed me if i would have killed you'_

_'Yeah sure thats the reason. And its not because you'll miss me if im gone.'_ He said batting his huge wolf eyes at me

_'Nope!_' i said laughing and phased back to human form walking back to the house. And he quickly did the same.

"Awe! Come on! not even a little?"

"Let me think about it. umm no."

"Awe come on man your gonna make me cry over here." He said whipping away a fake tear.

I rolled my eyes i knew if he was gone i would miss him and his kidness. "Fine i'll miss you but just a little tiny bit."

"I'll Take it! Yay! I feel loved!"

"Oh god Seth your not well"

"Ha nopee im just hungry lets hurry before they start eating without us." And with that we took off sprinting and made it to Marcela's house in a matter of seconds.

Once we stepped inside you could smell the food and it smelt like heaven! We ran to the kitchen to see everyone already started fighting eachother for food.

"Awee! They already started eating!" Seth yelled.

I laughed at him and said "See this is why im only going to miss you a little bit. Because you wine to much."

He rolled his eyes "Haha whatever you know you love me." he said and took off running towards the table i quickly joined him because i was one hungry wolf and.

Immediately dug in. Man the food was Ah-Maz-Ing! I think i could get used to having an imprint around that could cook. The thought of having Marcela there for me making we food when i get up. Brings a smile on my face.

After everyone was done eating and after a lot of compliments to Marcela and Sam for how good the food was. We all just sat there in the dinning room talking and laughing then out of nowhere the door bell started ringing.

"I'll get it" My angel said getting up from her seat.

Once she opened the door she stood there frozen for a second.

"What are you doing here." She hissed under her breath.

If it werent for our wolf hearing we wouldn't have heard it.

"Who the hell is at the door?" I hissed.

Why would she be talking to the person like that. Who ever it was had to be up to no good.

"I don't know but lets go find out." Deion said rising from his seat headed to the living room.

The rest of us quickly followed. Once we turned the corner we saw a man early 20's maybe with dark brown faded hair 6 foot in height. He was dressed as an UPS man and you could clearly see that he was about as big as us in the muscle department. Though were a little bigger than him.

He just smiled at her and said "Are you Ms. Marcela Ateara?"

You could tell by the way she switched to balancing on one foot that she was slightly annoyed with him.

"Yes, thats me what can i help you with?" She said keeping the act probably because she knows were right behind her listening.

"I got some packages for you."

"Huh Packages?" She asked to low for the human to hear. Then you could see the light bulb go off over her head as she figured out what were in the packages she quickly gasped and turned to look at us a little hint of worry in her eyes. And she turned back to face him.

"Here's one" he said giving it to her.

"I also have a couple more if you'd like to help." He said looking at her hoping she got the double meaning in his words.

Apparently she did "Sure no problem" she said sitting the package down very carefully and turned to go outside with him to the truck.

We all ran to the front door putting our ears on it tring to hear what they were talking about. But much to our disappointment we couldn't hear jack! UGHH! "I wonder what there talking about?" Collin asked.

"Who is that man? And why does she know him?" Quil asked getting almost as frustrated as me.

Before one of us could reply she ran upstairs I guess to put the boxes in her room.

"I don't know. But like i said Im going to find out." Deion said getting the box that was by the door.

"Hurry open it!"

"You better do it fast bro."

"She's going to kill you." All the guys said at the same time.

He was just about to open it when we heard my angel yelling.

"What are yall doing! Give me the box!" she was running over to Deion to try and retrieve the box from him.

But he quickly stepped back "Nope! What were you and the UPS guy out there talking about for so long? And whats in the box that has you so willing to get them?" Deion asked.

You got to admit those were some good questions that needed answers.

"NONE of your business for both questions! Now give me the damn box!" She went to lunge at him to get the box back.

But Quil and i quickly grabbed her so she couldn't stop him. Thank god Sam already left to be with Emily he would have been pissed. And make us stop and saying all this crap about privacy. But we dont care we just wanna know whats in the damn box! I saw the worry and determination in her face to get the box. What the hell is in that damn thing to have her acting like this and to have her so worried if we opened it?

"Give me the box back its private!" She begged one last time.

It hurt to see her begging for something. I wanted nothing more than to let her go and get the box from Deion so she wouldn't look like this. But it was to late they opened the box. i felt her freeze once the box was open and all we saw was a bunch of girl junk.

"See i don't get the big deal its just a bunch of girl junk." Deion said.

Quil and i released her and she turned to glare at her brother.

"Because like i said its private and i dont want you and your friends going through my things!" she yelled snatching the box from him.

"Sorry" he murmured.

But she just rolled her eyes to go back upstairs when i noticed that something fell out of the box.

"Wait! You dropped something." I said picking up the picture to hand it to her.

It was a picture of some guy at the beach smiling at the camera. She quickly took the picture from me. And i saw the hurt and angry look at her face the moment she saw who it was.

"Who is he?" I asked sounding concerned and mad.

She immediately crumbled the picture n threw it in the open flame of the candle on the table in the living room and went back to her room. We all stood there shocked. Why would she do that.

"No one" she said through clenched teeth venom oozing out of those two words like there's no tomorrow.

I don't know who that guy was but he's going to pay for hurting her and causing her to do that. She doesn't look like the violence angry type. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a loud SLAM! of her door. Great shes going to be pissed at us for a while. Now all we had to do was wait for her not to be mad at us anymore then start the questioning on who the hell that guy is and what the hell did he do to her.

**AN~~ I hope yall liked Paul's POV. Be sure to let me know what yall think of it. And as you could tell i listened to 'possumm' a really good reviewer of mine and i'd like to thank her for giving me some help. I take all criticism and use to help me be a better writer so please let me know if there is something i could do to become that. And i hope yall read the AN at the top of the page and if yall have any idea just put it up as a review and i'll chose the best one and they will get a huge shout out and a character named after them! :D (Nothing with the boxes in the next chapter Marcela opens it so don't worry!)  
**

********And if you review and at the end put (must have) *SNEAK PEAK* i'll send you a sneak peak of the next chapter trust me it's going to be a good one all questions will be answered! I'll post new chapter Friday or Saturday! :)**


	5. CONSTANT NIGHTMARE AND MEETING THE GIRLS

**AN~~ Thanks for the ideas so far im still making up my mind so keep them coming! :D **

**ENJOY!  
**

CONSTANT NIGHTMARE AND MEETING THE GIRLS

"Come on Marcela im just tring to have a little fun here." His dark eyes looking at me grabbing my wrist so i couldn't fight back.

Who was he? Wheres the old Israel that i used to know? This isn't him. The old Israel would walk and in hand with me on the beach. The old Israel would let me lean in his chest when im tired and when i was scared. The old Israel would be the shoulder i would cry on when things were bad with my mom. The old Israel would always make me smile and laugh no matter what mood i was in. The old Israel was the one i was in love with. The one i planned on marring some day. Not this one. The new Israel abuses me. this Israel makes me wish that i never been alive. This Israel makes me want to put a gun to my head so that i don't have to face him any more. This Israel scares the crap out of me. The hard slap to my face brought me back to reality in the moment.

"Listen to me when im talking to you! " He growled.

I turned my head to look at him tears streaming down my face from his deathly grip on me and from when he slapped me.

"Awe Marcela don't cry. You had me waiting for you to listen to me. And you always have me waiting for you. Its always about you. What about me! I could only wait for so long! You know what i think im done waiting." He said he eyes now black with determination.

I know what he's going to do.

"NO! please! Anything but that please Israel you know how much it means to me please!" I begged the tears flowing down my face like a waterfall.

"No i don't think so i waited long enough. Now shut the fuck up! Before i shut you up!" He said unbuttoning my pants and ripping them off of me...

"NO!" I screamed jerking up straight in my bed tears falling down freely.

"Marcela are you ok what happened!" Deion asked sitting besides me on the bed and quickly pulled me into his extremely warm arms.

"No- nothing" I cried into his bare chest leaving the tears to flow through the lines of his newly gained six pack.

He rubbed soothing circles on my back tring to calm me down.

"Was it a bad dream?" he asked once i was calm enough.

I nodded into his chest and he pulled me closer.

"Shhh its ok it wasn't real it was just a dream. It wasn't real." he chanted.

But little did he know that that was real and that it wasn't a dream i was reliving my nightmare.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" he asked.

We used to always do this when we were growing up any time either one of us had a bad dream or couldn't go to sleep we would sleep in bed together so that way the other knows that no matter what their not alone. Remembering the old times i nodded into his chest. And he laid me down next to him on my bed. Keeping my head on his chest. Knowing that my brother was there with me and that i was safe from him i put my nightmare aside and went to a dreamless sleep.

I woke up with my head on the pillow and voices coming from downstairs. I followed the voices and saw all of the guys eating cereal at the table. Once they heard me they turned to look at me. And all froze in their seats.

"Wow you look like shit." I turned and glared at Brady who was getting hit by a lot of the guys for his damn comment.

"Thanks Brady thats what every girl wants to hear when they wake up in the morning." I said venom in my voice.

After he had his turn to hit Brady. Deion was at my side in a heart beat.

"You feeling better. I know you didn't get much sleep last night." He said looking at the bags under my puffy eyes.

"Im fine don't worry about me. But thanks for sleeping with me last night." I said giving him a small smile.

"Any time and i would have slept in your room anyways regardless what you would have said i knew you needed me."

"Thanks bro" I said giving him a hug.

And turning to get a bowl for my cereal. And by the time i had my fruit loops and sat down everyone already turned back to their normal conversations. Well almost everyone.

"Are you ok?" A worried voice asked me.

I sighed "Yeah im ok Paul don't worry about me really. I just had a bad dream last night." I said giving him what i hope was a convincing smile.

"Are you sure? If you want to talk about it you could always come to me. I'll listen i promise."

"Im sure. Now go talk with the guys." I said nodding to Jared.

He looked at me for a second and nodded and turned to walk back.

"Paul"

"Yeah?" He asked turning to face me.

"Thanks" i said smiling at him. Which he quickly returned

"Any time im always here for you" And with that i went back to eating my fruit loops.

After everyone finished eating breakfast i turned to head to my room but was stopped by my brother.

"Marcela the guys and I have to go do something but i'll be back at 7 to pick you up and take you to Sam's house so you can finally meet Emily and the other girls".

I smiled "Okay sounds good bye guys!" I called over my shoulder and headed back to my room.

Once in my room i heard the guys leave. And made my way over to my bed and sat there for a few seconds looking around my room. My eyes made it to the two boxes by my dresser. Humm.. Dad is at work and isn't coming home till late and the guys aren't going to be home till 7 i think Deion said when hes going to pick me up. Might as well do it now while i have the chance. I sighed got off of my comfy bed and went to retrieve the boxes and put them on my bed. I grabbed a knife that i always carry with me and cut off the tape. "Damn! gotta love J." I said to myself. In the two boxes piled high were nothing but awesome weapons from Knifes, to the best guns, rings, brass knuckles, and there's even a small grenade in here! Damn this is heaven! Everything you'll ever need to take down your enemy right here in the palm of my hands! Wait whats that? I reached into the box and pulled out a note that had something taped onto the back. 'Don't forget to clean up your mess. Remember make me proud. -J' And on the back was a small silver lighter. "I won't let you down" And with that i got started placing the weapons everywhere i could in my room in between mattresses, behind posters underneath joors in my dresser, ect. and used nearly one whole box just to do so. After i was done with my room i got started with the rest of the house i have to be extra careful with where i put these i have to make sure my dad or the guys wont accidentally find them.

After i was done placing all of the weapons i went back to my room thinking about the reason i put all of the weapons there. The reason why i went through those months worth of hard core training. The year and a half of abuse and rape i went through. All because of him. But can you blame me for doing all that ive done in return getting trained to be a killer if need be. Having weapons all throughout my house just in case he comes unexpected. Im not going to let him take me off guard again. Not after last time he attacked me...

~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~

I had just got home from dropping my little brother Jesse off at his first grade class room. And just returned home my mom was at work and Deion was god knows where. I was tired and wanted to take a quick nap. So i went to my room and just as i was going to reach my bed i felt someone grab me from behind and put their hands over my mouth so my screams were muffled.

"Hey baby did you miss me?" The last voice that i ever wanted to hear asked.

I had just recently started working with J but all of the stuff he's tough me so far are only the basics! I wasn't ready to fight him yet if i did i know for a fact that i will lose. But what other choice do i have sit back and let him win without even putting up a fight? No i can't to that i wont do that if i go down at least i go down fighting. I bit his hand which made his yell and pull his hand back. And took off running outside as fast as i could. I could hear him running and catching up to me. Ughh i wish i had longer legs! It's no fair he's like 6" 1' or 6" 2' and here i am tring to run away from him with my 5" 2' legs.

"Oooof!" my breath got knocked out of me as he ran into me knocking both of us onto the floor.

He straddled me onto the grass.

"You thought you could get away from me?" He asked smiling hes perfect white smile.

That made his extremely tan muscular skin look better. It was the smile that would have made my heart beat race the smile that would have caused me to stop thinking clearly. But this wasn't my smile this wasn't my Israel. There was darkness and evil in him now and it even made it to the smile.

"Are you going to answer me or are you just going to stare! I know im hot babe but we could do that later don't you think." He said leaning in to kiss me.

I turned my head and kneed him in his no nos and yelled

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"AWW! YOU BITCH YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" He said limping his way over to the house where i had just ran off to.

I ran to the kitchen hopefully i'll find something that could help me. I heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Fuck!" i grabbed the nearest thing by me and held it infront of me ready for use in a seconds notice.

"Really Marcela a butcher knife like you know what to do with that. You don't even have the guts." He said teasingly taking a step closer to me.

I automatically took a step back

"Stay back" i tried to say threateningly but my damn voice just had to crack giving away my nervousness and how scared i really was.

"I don't think so look at you tring to be all tough when we both know you can't even hurt a fly so just put the knife down and give in already or were going to have to do this the hard way."

"Rot in hell" I said clenching the knife harder.

He sighed. "Hard way it is. But dont say i didn't warn you."

He lunged at me knocking the knife out of my hands.

"Should have done it my way" He said before he punched me in the face then hit me with something and then everything went black...

~~~~END FLASH BACK~~~~

I dont know how long i was crying at the memory that day. And i don't know when i fell asleep from all the tiredness from crying. But i woke up to my phone ringing i answered it without checking who it was.

"Hello" i said my voice hoarse from all the crying and just waking up.

"Marcela are you ok?" A concerned voice asked.

"Who is this" I said after i checked and found that i didn't have the number saved.

"Its Paul Deion can't pick you up later and asked me to bring you to Sam's. Is that ok?"

"Uh. Yeah sure."

"Ok i'll be there in 30 minuets. and Are you sure your ok you don't sound to well."

"Sounds good and yeah im ok you just woke me up from my nap." I said trying to sound convincing it was partly the truth.

I just dont want him to worry about me. That boy worries to much.

"Okay see you in a little bit." He said not sounding totally convinced.

"ok bye" i said hanging up the phone before he could ask if i was ok again.

I looked at the time crap! I only have 26 min to get ready. I quickly straightened my hair so it hung down the middle of my back. I quickly put on my makeup which was only eyeliner and mascara i hate to put on more than that. If i do i feel like a barbie doll. I cringed at the thought. I put on a white wife beater shirt with a long pretty purple scarf with black skinny jeans and black pumps. **(Outfit on profile) **I heard a knock on the door probably Paul to pick me up.

"Coming!" I yelled and went to go let him in.

Once he saw me he started for a second.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks" I said turning around so he cant see my blush.

"Im going to get my jacket" I said as i ran up the stairs to retrieve it i quickly grabbed my phone off the charger and shoved it in my pocked and ran back down stairs.

"Alright im ready." He smiled and walked me to his truck and even opened the door for me.

Thats so sweet of him guys these days don't do that anymore. I quickly thanked him and got in and he did the same. After a couple of minuets of comfortable silence i broke it.

"So what were yall doing earlier."

"We were all at work." He said

"Yall work?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah we got jobs at Sam's auto repair shop." He answered quickly.

I dont know why but i got the feeling that thats not the full story. That there's something he's not telling me. He seemed to sense my realization because he quickly changed the subject.

"So whats your favorite color?"

" I actually have three." I said looking down.

"What are they?" he asked looking at me through the corner of his eye.

"Purple, black, and silver" he snorted on my last one. I turned to face him

"Whats yours?"

"Light brown" He said looking into my eyes and i immediately blushed.

He smiled than added "And silver"

He said it like it had a double meaning behind his words that there was some joke that i didn't get. We kept on with the random questions till we made it to a beautiful two story house made out of wood and logs. With the forest and trees surrounding it it made the house look more like nature like it belonged there. We both got out of the car. He was about to walk in but he noticed that i wasn't following him and was still by his truck. I was so scared and nervous to meet Emily and the rest of the girls. What if they don't like me? I didn't even know i said my worries out loud.

"They'll love you" Paul said grabbing my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. I looked at him and gave him a small smile and sighed.

"Lets get this over with."

We walked into the house without even knocking i might add. I was worried Emily would think its rude but Paul assured me that it was ok and that they do it all of the time. The inside of the house had a very homey feel to it and like the outside had a touch of nature in it with a couple of plants and flowers here and there which just made you feel more at home and at peace. We walked into what i guess was the living room and found all of the guys along with a couple of girls. Once we walked in everyone turned their head to look at us.

"Girls this is Marcela. Marcela thats Kim and Emma." Paul said pointing to the girls.

Kim was wrapped up in Jared's arm's. She was really pretty she was a little less tan then everyone else and had a lighter shade of brown hair that landed a little lower than her shoulders and had light brown eyes like me she looked at me and smiled you could tell shes a very nice person and i could tell were going to get along. Emma was also in Embry's She was as pretty as Kim. She was as dark as the rest of us Her hair a shade darker as mine but the same length she to gave me a nice smile and just like Kim i could tell we were going to get along. They both got up and walked over to me giving me a hug. I was frozen from shock at first but then quickly hugged them back.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Kim said giving me a warm smile.

"Yeah we heard a lot about you." Emma said smiling her eyes looking at Paul before looking back at me.

I gave them a nervous laugh

" Its nice to meet yall to and all good things i hope."

They both laughed "Of course you worry to much." Emma said rolling her eyes in between chuckles.

"Yeah we heard that you could take care of yourself." Kim said I laughed

"So im guessing the guys told you the mall story then?"

"What mall story?"

I felt Paul freeze besides me. and i could tell everyone else did too. I quickly turned to see who it was and saw two girls walking out of what i presume to be the kitchen. One of the girls was beautiful even with three long scars covering the left side of her face still really pretty. But i made sure not to look at the scars to long and went to looking at her hair hers was a dark brown and was also the length of mine and Emma's except a little bit shorter She gave me a warm welcoming smile while the girl beside her gave me a glare. She was as pretty and beautiful as the rest of the girls her black hair chopped a little above her shoulders her dark brown eyes hold a lot of anger and a little bit of hurt in them. I wonder what made her so mad i hope shes not mad at me.

"Girls this is Marcela. Marcela thats Emily and Leah."

Mine and Emily's greeting was a lot like the one i had earlier. Leah just nodded and went back to glaring.

"So are we going to hear this mall story or what." Leah said.

She must have been the one asking earlier. I smiled and said

"Take a seat..."

After the girls calmed down from laughing at the end of my story. Leah turned to me.

"Your not half bad after all." she said giving me a small smile.

I heard the gasp coming from everywhere i guess it took a lot to have Leah like you. I quickly returned the smile and said "Thanks."

After all of the girls comments about how funny and cool it was that i could beat someones ass that my older brother couldn't and after several attempts of changing the subject from Deion. We ate we all talked and laughed for a while then Kim suggested that we watch a movie. So thats what were doing now were watching The Hangover thanks to the guys. I've seen this movie countless times so i was only half paying attention. I was also playing with Kim's hair putting it in countless different braids because i was bored and she was sitting infront of me her back leaning on the sofa while her head rested on Jared's shoulders. I was sitting indian style on the sofa so Kim could sit infront of me Paul on my left and Deion on my other side. I was starting to get tired and eventually i yawed.

"Someones tired" Deion said I stuck my tongue at him he chuckled and grabbed a little square sofa pillow and put it on his lap tapping it.

"Come on" I quickly obeyed i was pretty tired.

I laid down putting my head on the pillow on my brother's lap while having my legs curled up in a light ball with my chest so that way their not bothering Paul. It was pretty uncomfortable. Paul must have sensed my discomfort because he quickly grabbed my feet and put them on his lap. I was tring to pull them off but he held a tight grip.

"Are you sure i dont want to bother you." I asked checking.

He rolled his eyes and said

"I don't mind"

"If you say so" I said relaxing and turning my head to face the tv. The shapes became blurrier and blurrier as and eventually disappeared as i fell asleep.

"Marcela wake up." A voice said but i chose to ignore it.

"Come on Marcela wake before dad kills us he wants us home."

"Ughh Let me sleep woman!" I begged.

I faintly heard everyone laughing ugh cant they go laugh outside! Whats so funny anyways just let me sleep!

"Hey i am 1,000% sure i aint no woman now get your ass up!"

"No body likes you! go away! Let me sleep!" That earned another round of laughter ugh i need new friends that don't laugh!

"No can do sis dad just called and wants us to go home."

ughh ass whole

"Fine" I said opening my eyes "Ass whole" I murmured under my breath and heard the guys that were awake laughing.

"Hey its not my fault its dad that wants us home." Deion said.

"Excuses" I replied earning another round of laughter from the guys.

"I think i like sleepy Marcela shes funny" I rolled my eyes at Collin he would say that idiot ha.

"Hey if you keep that up im not gonna let you keep your head in my lap next time." He threatened.

"Do it i don't need you i could put my head in Leah's lap. Right Leah."

She laughed "Of course you don't need Deiony over here."

Deion just rolled his eyes and said "Hurry up put on your shoes so we can go"

It was then that i realized that my feet were still in Paul's lap. He was asleep but he still had his hand gripped over one of my ankles. I softly pulled my ankle tring not to make him but that only caused him to grip it tighter. I pulled again and another grip its like he doesn't want me to go.

"Crap a little help guys" I said.

"Wake him up" Seth suggested.

I sighed i didn't want to but i know that its the only way to get my ankle back in one piece.

"Paul" I said nothing.. "Paul wake up" i said as i gently shook him "Paul!" still nothing.

"I know how to wake him up" Leah said putting her hand into a fist she was just about to pull back when i stopped her

"Wait don't i have an idea" I said.

Leah put her arm down and raised an eyebrow at me. While everyone else gave me questioningly looks. I smirked as i got closer to Paul

"PAUL! QUIL AND EMBRY ARE STEALING YOUR TRUCK!"

"Hey!" the said boys yelled.

But i ignored them and laughed at Paul's eyes popping open

"WHERE ARE THEY!" He yelled.

His hands automatically squeezing his hands which are around my ankle which was now in pain.

"OWWW! No one is stealing your truck i only said that to wake you up! Now could you let go of my ankle please! YOUR HURTING ME!" I cried.

He automatically looked down at his hands and let me go a horrified look on his face. I quickly got my leg away from him and slid to the end of the couch. I rubbed my ankle soothingly hoping the pain will go away. Man that boy has some grip trust me it takes A LOT for me to feel pain. And right now thats all i could feel coming from my ankle.

"Are you ok?" Deion said rushing to my side.

"Yeah im fine lets go" I said tring to hide the pain from my voice and stood up.

And cringed great i can't walk on it. I limped to the door and got my shoes. I sighed i knew that there was no way i would put on my shoes with this ankle. I took a step towards the door and accidentally putting a little to much pressure on my ankle and fell to the ground. Everyone besides Paul who was still staring with a horrified expression came to my side.

"Theres no way she can walk like this." Jared said.

"Yeah and those jeans aren't helping their probably making it worse." Leah said.

"She's right someone take her upstairs i have some shorts she can borrow." Emily said. I suddenly was raised from the ground.

"Wow a little warning would be nice." Seth just chuckled

"Sorry" I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head in his chest(he was caring me bridal style).

He was walking up the stairs and i didn't want him to drop me and have me hurt something else.

"Please don't drop me." I begged. Seth just laughed

"I would never" He said a hint of seriousness in his voice.

And i knew he wouldn't none of the guys would ever let anything hurt me. Even what happened right now I know it was an accident Paul would never intentionally hurt me. Thats why im not angry with him.

"Plus you weigh like what two pounds." Seth laughed gently placing me on a soft bed. I just rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Seth."

"Anytime" He smiled at me before leaving. The girls same into the room Emily with shorts in her hand and Leah had scissors in hers.

"What do you think your doing with those scissors!" i asked/yelled at Leah. She just rolled her eyes

"How else do you expect to take the jeans off. Its your fault for wearing skinny jeans." She said.

I stared at her wide eyed tring to hide behind Kim and Emma who were sitting next to me on the bed.

"Oh come on dont be a baby." Leah taunted. I didn't want her to cut these jeans they were my favorite! I love them!

"UGHH! I'M GONNA KILL PAUL!" I yelled. A few seconds later we heard a door slam

"What was that?" i asked and a second after a loud painful sad howl of a heartbroken wolf. I felt so bad for the thing. I wonder what made it so sad.

"Well i think its safe to say Paul heard you. Now get your ass over here so we could get you out of those jeans already its only making your ankle worse." Leah said.

**AN~~ A lot was revealed in this chapter i hope yall liked and enjoyed it. **

**````````In the next chapter it's going to start with a surprise POV! No it's not Marcela's or Paul's and trust me your not gonna guess who and if you do you deserve one huge pat on the back lol  
**

** ~~~SNEAK PEAK~~~ (Back to Marcela's Pov)  
**

_..An all to familiar voice said. Whats he doing here! He's supposed to be in New York right now. "Right this way." Paul said and i heard something being lifted up and a small thud luggage? Was he staying here? Theres no way it could be him. But as he walked in to the room i found out it was..._

**~~~~END SNEAK PEAK~~~~  
**

**Who is this visitor? What does he want? Is it Israel? Wait to find out!  
**


	6. WHAT EMMA THINKS AND THE VISITOR

**AN~~ I know that i already messaged all of yall but i just want to say it again to everyone that has Reviewed, Liked, Favored, Alerted either my story or myself THANK YOU! When i get an email alerting me of any of those things it just makes my day and i really truly appropriate it. If i didn't i wouldn't be messaging each of yall personally thanking you. So once again THANK YOU! :D**

WHAT EMMA THINKS AND THE VISITOR

"Well i think its safe to say Paul heard you. Now get your ass over here so we could get you out of those jeans already its only making your ankle worse." Leah said.

Awee poor Paul we all know he didn't mean to hurt her now hes beating himself up for what he accidentally did. Marcela just shook her head and tried to hind behind Kim and I. After a few more minuets of convincing we finally got her to come closer to Leah so she could cut off her jeans.

"Ughh Leah do we have to?" Marcela begged.

"Yes, now quit whining and stay still!" Leah yelled.

Once Marcela quit fidgeting Leah brought the scissors to the bottom of her jeans and slowly started cutting up. Once she cut above her ankle we all froze. OH MY GOD! How hard did fucking Paul grab her! Her ankle was so huge and swollen! and the worst part is you could see his hand prints around her ankle! I pray that Paul doesn't see this if he does there's no telling what he'll do.

"Oh my god" Marcela whispered looking at her ankle.

Her face frozen with shock and wonder.

"OH MY GOD IS RIGHT I'M GOING TO KILL PAUL!" Leah yelled.

After staring at her ankle for a couple of minuets Emily decided to break the silence.

"Come on lets get her out of those jeans."

We all nodded in agreement and helped Marcela out of her jeans and into the shorts Emily brought for her to borrow.

"I'll go get one of the guys" I said once we got her into them and they all nodded.

I headed down stairs once i got there all eyes were on me worry written all over their faces just like the girls. We all cared for Marcela like she was our sister and none of us want her hurt.

"How bad is it?" Brady surprisingly the first to ask.

"Bad i just hope that Paul stays away till after she leaves lord knows what he's going to do when he sees." I said shacking my head.

"Oh and we need one of yall to bring her down." I said remembering why i came down here in the first place.

"I'll go" Embry volunteered as he ran up the stairs.

"I'M GONNA KILL PAUL!" We heard Embry yell.

I guess its safe to say that he saw her ankle.

"Is it really that bad?" Seth asked.

"Yes" i whispered cringing from the memory of my friends hurt ankle.

We heard Embry come down the stairs and all eyes were on him and Marcela as they came into view. All the guys froze anger and shock written on all of their faces.

"I'M GOING TO KILL PAUL!" They all said at the same time of getting over the shock.

If it were under any other circumstances i would have laughed but this wasn't funny our friend was hurt. And just when they yelled that the person who has received numerous death threats walked into the room. He froze as he saw her ankle. Nothing put pain, and hate-rage for himself written on his stairs at him some of the guys were already shaking threatening to phase any second and some just glared at him.

"Come on guys it's not that bad don't be mad at him he didn't mean to do it. It was an accident." Marcela pleaded.

Everyone looked at Marcela like she'd grown a third head.

"Your not mad at him?" Quil asked.

She just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Why you should be mad at me right now! For hurting you! You should hate me for hurting you! I know i hate me." Paul stated looking down.

She sighed and whispered something in Embry's ear and he nodded. He started walking to where Paul was at standing right in front of him but sating a few feet away. She turned and glared at Embry who let out a sigh and walked closer. Marcela reached out and put her hand on his cheek.

"Paul you shouldn't hate yourself you didn't do it on purpose it was an accident if it's anyone's fault it should be mine. I shouldn't have woke you up like that. Though it was better than what Leah had in mind." She said turning to give Leah a playful glare who just gave her a small smile of fake innocence.

"What if your not mad at him then why did you yell out your going to kill him?" Deion asked before Paul could respond to what she said.

Now she was fully glaring at Leah. "Don't you be glaring at me. We had to do it in order for your ankle not to get any more damaged."

"You could have thought of something else other than what you did."

"They were just jeans! Get over it!" Leah yelled.

Everyone laughed as they found out what they were fighting about while Marcela stuck out her tongue at Leah who just rolled her eyes.

**~~~~MARCELA POV~~~~~**

"You were mad at me because of a pair of jeans. And not because i hurt you." Paul said in disbelief.

"They weren't just any pair of jeans they were my favorite pair of jeans. And yes thats the only thing im mad at you for. And your buying me a new pair of jeans by the way." I said.

I might not be mad at him for hurting me but he was still the reason why my favorite pair of jeans were ruined. Of course im going to have him buy me a new pair. "I'll buy you every pair of jeans in the world just please forgive me." He begged.

Wow over dramatic much.

"Over dramatic much" I turned to Brady and smiled at him it was one of the first things he said that i actually agreed with.

"I was just thinking that." I said with a light laugh.

He smiled at laughed with me before i turned to Paul.

"You don't have to buy me every pair of jeans in the world." I said rolling my eyes.

"Just the one pair will do." I said giving him a small smile.

"Ok i don't mean to break this up and all but Marcela we really need to get home dad just called again and hes pissed were not home yet." Deion said.

I sighed "Come on Embry" I said.

"Wait!" Paul yelled while we turned to walk away.

"Can i carry you to the truck?" Paul asked.

his eyes pleading for me to say yes. I turned to Embry who was looking down at me for my answer and back at Paul then nodded. I was immediately put from one hot chest to another. After we said bye to everyone we walked out the door where the cold wind hit my bare legs and i shivered leaning closer into Paul's warm body and he held me close and hunched over me tring to block out as much wind as he could. Once we reached the car Deion was already in the drivers seat putting the heater on high for me. While Paul helped me into my seat and buckled me in.

"I'm so sorry." He said as he kissed my forehead lightly and ran back into the house.

Once Deion carried me to my room and placed me on my bed i was out like a light before my head even hit the pillow. Hey what can i say getting hurt takes a lot out of you.

I woke up the next morning feeling rested. And i heard the guys laughing downstairs. And stepped off my bed to go and join them. Once i took my first step i knew it was a mistake i fell to the floor and screamed. Crap! I forgot about my ankle! Deion ran into the room a slightly amused slightly concerned expression on his face.

"You forgot didn't you" I nodded and he laughed

"What an idiot!"

"Hey not nice to make fun of the crippled!" I yelled throwing my pillow at his laughing face which made me laugh.

"Who's the idiot now?" I asked smug smile on my face.

"Yeah ye- " He stopped a horrified expression on his face i quickly followed his gaze and gasped.

It was worse a LOT worse my ankle was the size of Texas for crying out loud! It was filled with purple and black which made out Paul's hands.

"Marcela im taking you to the hospital right now!"

Not a chance in hell i hate the hospitals i never went to one not even when Israel nearly broke my leg or when he broke my nose. I would just suck it up look at some stuff online and rearrange it myself. Dangerous i know but i wasn't going to go to the hospital plus what was i gonna tell them my boyfriend of a year and a half got a little to violent. I don't think so.

"No your not!" I yelled.

"MARCELA MARIE ATEARA WERE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL AND THAT'S FINAL!

" "NO WERE NOT DEION ALEXANDER ATEARA AND THAT'S FINAL! Were not going anywhere if were going some where its down stairs to hang out with friends and no where else GOT IT!" I yelled.

glaring at him for dear life i wasn't going anywhere near a hospital and no one could make me. He must have saw it in my face to because next i knew he was caring me down the stairs.

"Stupid stubborn little sister." He murmured.

And he would have kept on going if we didn't hear a room full of guys gasp as we came into view. All of them had the same horrified expression. I quickly moved my ankle putting the other one infront of it to hide it from their view.

"Guys it's not that bad." I said.

"Then why are you trying to hide it." I glared.

Damn Brady always had to say something.

"Because yall are making it look worse then what it is im fine i promise."

"If your so fine then you wouldn't mind if we take you to the hospital just to make sure." Paul said worry and sadness filling his voice.

"I DON"T THINK SO! IF MY OWN BROTHER CAN"T MAKE ME GO I HIGHLY DOUGHT YALL CAN! Plus what are we going to say happened huh? That i fell? The hand prints clearly say other wise. That a friend squeezed the hell out of it? I don't think so if i do then their going to want to know a full story and want me to press charges. Do you want to go through that? Do you want them to make me press charges on you? Because i don't!" I yelled.

While the guys just sat there dumb founded. They knew i had them. They knew i was right. Man i'm lucky i could pull things out of my ass in a seconds notice. With a smug smile on my face i told Deion to put my by the kitchen table.

"I hate when your right." Deion said.

"I'm always right brother you should know that by now." I said digging in my fruit loops.

After we were done with our breakfast we went to the living room to watch more movies since i couldn't do anything else. There was a knock on the door. All of us turned to the direction of the front door. Paul went to go open it because he was the closest to it.

"What can i help you with." Paul said in a slightly nice slightly irritated tone which was probably caused by him having to be the one to open the door.

"I'm here for Deion where is he?" An all to familiar voice said.

Whats he doing here! He's supposed to be in New York right now.

"Right this way." Paul said.

And i heard something being lifted up and a small thud luggage? Was he staying here? Theres no way it could be him. But as he walked in to the room i found out it was.

"ROEL!" I screamed and jumped off of the love seat and ran to him and ignored my ankle.

But i didn't have to stand of it long because i was quickly off of the ground.

"MARCIE!" He yelled putting me in a very tight hug but i didn't mind i automatically wrapped my legs around hit and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him for dear life.

"I've missed you so much what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in New York?" i asked.

He kissed me on the cheek "I've missed you to Marcie more than you know. And i came to visit my best friend I didn't know you were going to be here i thought Deion said your not coming till next week?" He asked.

"I wasn't but i decided to come early." I said still squeezing him.

"Well then im glad i decided to come early to. I was suppose to come next week to but i have some stuff to do then so i moved some things around so that i could come now."

I pulled my head back from his neck and glared at my brother.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming!" I yelled which made Roel flinch back because i yelled into his ear.

After telling him sorry i went back to glaring at Deion.

"Sorry i forgot he was coming myself. Now if you could let go of him i'd like to say hi to my best friend." Deion said.

But i just grabbed him tighter which made him laugh. He set me back down on the love seat i was seating on before he came in and went to go talk to Deion for a few minuets. I could feel the other guys going back and forth from looking from me to him. But i just ignored them Roel my bestfriend was here! I have so much i need to tell him. He was always there for me when no one else was. He was there for me when i was getting abused and raped. He know absolutely everything even my training with J heck he even met J a couple of times.

After he was done talking to Deion he just stayed standing up in the corner like a lost dog.

"Why are you standing in the corner by yourself?" I asked tring to hide my amusement.

"Theres no where else to sit." He simply stated.

I rolled my eyes I was sitting in a huge seat that could fit both of us on there and he knew that.

"What am i chopped liver? Come here."

He smiled and sat on the seat with me putting his arm around me. Not that i mind we used to do this all of the time back home before he moved. I could see everyone staring at us but i just ignored it again.

"So are yall guys together?" Of course it was Brady who asked.

I rolled my eyes and i felt Roel sigh i know he was as tired of people asking that question as much as i was.

"No were not together. Were just really close and bestfriends." Roel said and i nodded in agreement.

That made all of the guys relax a bit why i have no idea. Whats wrong if we were its not like i had a boyfriend here. I could do whatever i want. After that the guys finally opened up to Roel and started talking with him after a little bit of talking he turned to me.

"So do you have a boyfriend here. Do i have to pull this guy aside and threaten him to treat you right?" He asked.

I looked at him like he was missing the most obvious thing in the world. Which he was he should know better than to ask that he knows that i don't want a relation ship or anything to have to do with guys at least not till this is all over. Which reminds me i still have to talk to him.

"You should know that answer better than anyone else Roel" I said all emotion out of my voice.

He sighed. "Marcela you can't keep doing this you cant-"

He stopped and look around at everyone staring at us. Then he looked back at me he knew we needed to talk alone he eyed the stairs and looked back at me i nodded. He got off the love seat and held out his hand for me to take to help me up. Once he did i got an idea for where we could go somewhere thats more private that upstairs.

"Wait I know where we could go."

He raised an eyebrow at me "You do?"

"Yeah come on!" I said grabbing his hand and took a step towards the door and fell again.

But before my butt could meet the floor i felt familiar arms around me catching me.

"Marcie are you alright?" Roel asked concern and worry filling his voice.

"Yeah just need to watch out with my ankle" His eyes followed my gaze and he gasped.

"What happened? Who did this to you!?" He asked / yelled.

All the guys stiffened wondering what i was going to tell him.

"No one i fell coming down the stairs because Deion left one of his shoes on the steps." He rolled his eyes annoyed and shook his head at me.

I sighed. "You don't believe me do you."

He sighed. "Of course i don't but because of two reasons. One because i know you better than you know yourself and i know when your lying. And two i can see the damn hand print. Now are you going to tell me who did this to you or not."

From the corner of my eye i could see Paul stiffen even more except his hands which were shacking.

"Not, because there's nothing to tell it was my fault." He shook his head great he doesn't believe me.

I saw his expression change from one with worry and mad to one of complete anger. He looked me right into the eyes and slowly said.

"Was it him." He said through his teeth clenching his muscles.

I immediately froze i knew who he was talking about and understood how he could be so mad. He thought Israel got to me again.

"Who's him" Seth asked before i could reassure him it wasn't that ass whole. Before i could say anything Roel cut in.

"I didn't mean it like a specific person i ment it in general. You could obviously tell that no girl did this to her." he said saving our asses from having to tell the guys the truth.

I looked at all of the guys to see they relaxed a little clearly believing him. I breathed a sigh of relief. Roel looked back at me still waiting for my answer and i mouthed the word no. He immediately relaxed knowing it wasn't him.

"Are you sure your ok"

"Yeah im fine its no big deal it was an accident." I said. He smiled.

"Good because after our talk im taking you to the hospital to go get you checked out." He said picking me up bridal style.

I glared at him "NO YOUR NOT! I'm not going to no hospital im fine its just badly bruised thats it plus who ever did it didn't mean to. And come on whats with everyone picking me up like this is it carry Marcela week or what." He snorted at my last statement.

"I only picked you up because i can't have you standing on it and having risk you hurting yourself more. And Marcie i know you hate hospitals and never go to one but im taking you no ifs ands or buts."

"No your not" I chanted. "Oh yes i am plus if it really was an accident like you claim it was then there's nothing to worry about just tell the doctors what happened and im sure they'll understand. If your telling the truth than you and the person have nothing to worry about. But if your lying to me and it wasn't an accident then we wont go so yall won't have to deal with the mess but if we don't go im gonna have a little chant with whoever did this to you." He said no hint of bluff in his eyes.

He had me and he knew it by the smug smile that was plastered on his face.

"I hate you" I murmured. He laughed.

"I love you to Marcie" He said leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"I'm only doing this because i care about you and you know its the right thing to do.

"I rolled my eyes at him because i knew he was right.

He smiled at me "Come on tell me where to go so we can talk."

Now i smiled ha im gonna have some fun now.

"You move one leg forward than you move the other leg and you repeat that till you get to the door. Than you open the door and take another step so your on the other side of the door-"

"Always so sarcastic aren't you Marcie." I laughed

"Yup. Especially since your making me go to the hospital i think i have the right to be sarcastic dont you think? Now come on left foot than right."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Lets go. We'll see yall guys later."

And with that we walked outside.

**AN~~ I just started school again yesterday. And im telling you now with all Advanced Placement classes **(besides history)** and practice and games im going to be pretty busy but dont worry the only thing that is going to change is instead of Mondays it will be Tuesday morning and instead of Friday it will be Saturday but i guarantee if i dont post during the week i will on the week end i will make sure to post at least once a week and twice when i possibly can. ** ````````` Thank you anyone who actually reads my author's notes i know they could be really long lol sorry And i hoped you enjoyed the chapter!```


	7. THE BEACH AND WHAT THE GUYS THINK

**Enjoy! :)**

THE BEACH AND WHAT THE GUYS THINK

"Ok now where are we going?" Roel asked as soon as we walked down the street.

"You'll see just keep walking straight." I replied.

Im going to take him to the beach thats here. I saw it yesterday when Paul was taking me to Sam and Emily's and i've been wanting to come here ever since so i figured might as well come now since its not raining which is good. He snorted.

"You would bring us to the beach." he said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't even think about that till now. We would have this talk at a beach."

I snorted as well remembering the first time me and him were at the beach was the time that i told him everything after he saw me at that store. (Don't worry we'll get to that story soon enough) He brought me over to some tree truck and sat me down and he quickly did the same.

"So are you going to tell me what really happened with your ankle and whats going on with Israel and hows training with J going?" He asked looking at me.

I sighed. I knew i owed him answers so might as well start from the beginning.

"Let me start from the beginning. I haven't heard from Israel all summer now thank god. And training with J has been amazing i actually just got done training officially earlier this week. And once i did i got on the next flight and headed here. J came to visit me a couple nights ago he gave me some presents."

"What kind of presents?" He said raising an eye brow he knows with J its not no roses and card kind of stuff.

"Weapons and lots of them two boxes full actually i already spread them out throughout the house just in case you know."

"Yeah i know and that was kind of J."

"I know and im not going to let him down." I said determination in my voice.

"I know you wont Marcie just keep practicing everything you were taught and never give up and you'll be good"

"Thanks Roey" I said.

He smiled at his old nickname i gave him.

"Now back to your ankle" He said.

I sighed and told him everything from when i first met the guys in the kitchen to what happened last night at Emily's to say he was mad at Paul was an understatement but i convinced him that it wasn't his fault that it was an accident that it was my fault for waking him up that way who knew guys cared so much about their dang trucks?

After that we just started talking and laughing just like the old days before he moved with his parents to New York so he could start college early. Roel's family was rich his dad was a movie director and his mom was a screen writer. He had moved with his aunt and uncle to Texas so he could have some type of normal life and so he could have fun acting like a real teenager. He had moved to Kingsville two years ago and immediately became bestfriends with Deion and the rest of the cool crowd at school. Even though i was in it with them i never really got a change to get to know Roel that well. Well not until he found out...

**~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~**

I was in Corpus staying the weekend with Deion at our grandma's house and i had just ran out of concealer to hide all of the cuts and bruises that Israel just left me the night before. I quickly called out to Deion to tell him to tell our grandma that i will be at the local convenience store down the block to pick up some things when she gets back from the movies with her husband Joe. I quickly grabbed a hat, my sunglasses and a scarf so no one could notice the bruises on my face and once entered the Walgreen's i went straight to the makeup section and was picking out all of the right shade of makeup.

"Marcela?"

Shit! How could he recognize me? Maybe if i ignore him he'll think its the wrong person and go away. And of course i was wrong i could hear his foot steps getting closer.

"Marcela is that you?" He asked as he slowly turned me around.

I still tried to ignore him.

"Marcela its me Roel. Why are you wearing glasses inside the store?" He asked reaching to take them off.

"NO!" I yelled but it was already to late he already took them off.

He froze.

"Who did this to you! I'll kill who ever it is. No one touches my bestfriends sister!" He yelled making people turn around to look at us.

"Shut up keep it down!" I whisper yelled grabbing my shades from him.

"What happened to you Marcie?" He asked in a quieter.

Nothing but concern and anger in his voice. I sighed knowing that i was caught and that i would have to tell him. Hopefully he can keep a secret. Lord knows what would happen if he told anyone.

"I wont tell anyone if you don't want me to just tell me what happened i want to help please Marcie." He looked in my eyes nothing but honesty and worry in them.

I sighed again maybe it wont be that bad having someone who knows someone i could talk to.

"Fine but let me buy my make up first if Deion or my grandma sees me im screwed." I said.

He just nodded and patiently waited for me to get my makeup and pay. And then he grabbed my hand and took me outside to his truck.

"Where are we going?" i asked.

" Somewhere we can talk." He said driving to who knows where.

Oddly enough i didn't feel scared or nervous that someone i hardly talked to was driving me to an unknown place and i was going to tell my biggest secret to him. And that he was the only person besides my little brother i let call me Marcie without ringing their necks. I felt comfortable with him i felt safe.

"The beach?" I said looking at him raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah it was the only place i could think of the mall would be way to crowded..." He said trailing off.

I understood theres only so many places you could go down here in south Texas.

"Okay But let me put on my make up first i dont want to scare any little kids" I said in a small hurt voice.

He gently cupped my cheek.

"Shh its ok even with a few bruises and cuts you still have the most beautiful face ive ever seen." He said softly.

I blushed and looked down. "Thanks"

"No problem" he said smiling at me.

I quickly put on all of the necessary makeup to hide the bruises on my face and then followed him out of the truck. He walked us to a big tree trunk and sat me down right next to him. And i told him everything and i mean everything from how Israel and i met to just the other day where he left me the bruises and black eye. I even told him about the guy i just met last week whose name is J. He promised that he would help me and teach me how to take care of myself so i don't have to be a victim. And after i told him my story we just sat there and talked for hours without getting bored. I learned some stuff about him that i never knew like he lived here with his aunt and uncle and that he had an older brother and little sister that are still in New York with his parents. I didn't even notice how late it was till i looked up at the sky and noticed it was dark.

"Crap maybe we should get going my grandma is probably freaking out about where im at."

"Yeah i should to I was just suppose to come and get a few things that we needed and head back to Kingsville."

He turned to look at me "Do you want me to drop you off? I don't mind."

"Umm. Sure thanks." I said giving him a smile. I could tell this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship...

**~~~~~END FLASH BACK~~~~~~**

"I doubt you could pin a guy on the ground even with J's help." Roey teases.

I smirked on the inside this is going to be fun. I sighed.

"Yeah your probably right ive never got the chance to really try because J wont help because he likes to watch me and see what i do wrong. I guess i'll never know till the big day and who knows then it might be to late." I said a little fake sadness and concern in my voice.

"I could help you with that we could see if you could pin me down right now."

I smiled. "You dont have to do that i dont want to hurt you." I said.

"Oh please you wont hurt me now are you going to do it or what."

"Fine you asked for it." I said right before i lunged...

After a few rounds of us wrestling on the beach (and being careful of my ankle) and me pinning him down five times and him pinning me down once. We were both covered in sand and our hair was crazy and everywhere so we decided to go back home so we can change and be decent for the hospital. He carried me again both of us laughing at the fact i pinned him so many times. And him saying he never thought i had it in me. We walked into the house and everyone froze. I even heard a few growls again. Whats up with them?

**~~~~~~PAUL POV~~~~~~~**

We were sitting in the living room watching some movies talking and hanging out. But every few seconds i would look at Marcela's ankle and immediately feel disgusted with myself how could i do that to her? How could she not hate me right now? She just says that it was an accident which it was and that i would never knowingly hurt her which i wont but still. I didn't deserve her she's way to good for me. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. I saw everyone turn and just stare at it. I was the closest one to it i sighed getting up and opened it. When i opened it i saw some dude that looked a lot like that Nickelodeon star Max Schneider except that this dude was a little buffer and tanner.

"What can i help you with." I said as nicely as i could tring to hide my annoyance of having to be the one to open the door.

"I'm here for Deion where is he?" So this guy knew Deion probably an old friend from Texas.

"Right this way." I said.

He nodded and went to pick up his luggage. Was he staying here? Deion never said anyone was coming.

"ROEL!" My angel yelled.

Jumping off of the love seat and ran to him. I was worried about her ankle she shouldn't be standing on it let alone running! But it didn't matter because the guy Roel picked her off of the ground.

"MARCIE!" He yelled putting her in a very tight hug.

I clenched my fist he shouldn't be holding her like that. What set me off more was she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and hung on like her life depended on it. Shes mine! She should be jumping on me like that! Not some random guy.

"I've missed you so much what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in New York?" she asked.

He kissed her on the cheek. And i started shacking a little

"I've missed you to Marcie more than you know. And i came to visit my best friend I didn't know you were going to be here i thought Deion said your not coming till next week?" He asked.

"I wasn't but i decided to come early." she said still squeezing the life him not that he minded that bastard.

"Well then im glad i decided to come early to. I was suppose to come next week to but i have some stuff to do then so i moved some things around so that i could come now."

She pulled her head back from his neck and glared at her brother.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming!" Marcela yelled which made Roel flinch back because she yelled into his ear.

Good i thought. After telling him sorry she went back to glaring at Deion.

"Sorry i forgot he was coming myself. Now if you could let go of him i'd like to say hi to my best friend." Deion said.

But she just grabbed him tighter which made him laugh. He set her back down on the love seat she was seating on before he came in and went to go talk to Deion for a few minuets. The guys and i were in still in shock and anger looking back and forth between MY imprint and Roel. Were they together. Was he her boyfriend. How could she have a boyfriend shes mine!

After he was done talking to Deion he stayed in the corner by himself because none of us guys would move from our seats to let the ass whole sit in one. But of course Marcela had to be nice and made him sit with her. Putting his arm around her claiming her as his when shes not she doesn't belong to him.

"So are yall guys together?" Brady was the one who asked the question thats on all of our minds.

I saw my angle roll her eyes at him and Roel sigh.

"No were not together. Were just really close and bestfriends." Roel said and she nodded in agreement.

That immediately made all of us especially me relax. Their not together. She's still single. I could still make her mine. After that we all started warming up to the guy he ended up being really cool. And i would like him more if he didn't have his arm around my soul mate. After a while he turned to her and asked her if she had a boyfriend she look at him like he was missing something obvious and said no that he should know better to ask that. But why? Why wouldn't she have one? Roel started talking but soon stopped noticing all of our eyes on the both of them tring to understand what their saying. He looked at her and she nodded he helped her off of the sofa and suggested that she knew somewhere else to go to talk thats more private. Why do they need privacy! What can't they talk about in front of all of us that they need to go somewhere else to talk. Unless they were lying and they really are going out. If they are i'll kill him! But why would she lie to us lie to me? No they must need to talk about something important. Marcela got up and took a step towards the door and fell again but before me or any of the other guys could get her Roel already caught her. I growled thats my job!

"Marcie are you alright?" Roel asked concern and worry filling his voice.

"Yeah just need to watch out with my ankle" His eyes followed her gaze and he gasped.

"What happened? Who did this to you!?" He asked / yelled.

All of us stiffened what was she going to tell him? Was she going to rat me out? She deserved to i hurt her i deserve whatever Roel gives me if she does.

"No one i fell coming down the stairs because Deion left one of his shoes on the steps."

She covered for me? Why would she do that? Why would she lie for me? but apparently he didn't believe her. He rolled his eyes annoyed and shook his head at her she sighed.

"You don't believe me do you." He sighed.

"Of course i don't but because of two reasons. One because i know you better than you know yourself and i know when your lying. And two i can see the damn hand print. Now are you going to tell me who did this to you or not."

I stiffened even more of course he could see the hand print its the size of Washington for crying out loud! And he says he knew her more than she knew her self i knew that they were close but that close you got to be kidding me! My hands started shacking.

I saw him look into her eyes and say

"Was it him." through his teeth.

My hands started shacking more was there a guy out there hurting my angel i'll kill who ever dare lay a hand on her!

"Who's him" Seth asked.

Roel quickly replied "I didn't mean it like a specific person i ment it in general. You could obviously tell that no girl did this to her."

All of us relaxed at his words knowing that no one was hurting her.

"Are you sure your ok" He asked

"Yeah im fine its no big deal it was an accident." she said.

He smiled. "Good because after our talk im taking you to the hospital to go get you checked out." He said picking her up bridal style.

She turned to glared at him.

"NO YOUR NOT! I'm not going to no hospital im fine its just badly bruised thats it plus who ever did it didn't mean to. And come on whats with everyone picking me up like this is it carry Marcela week or what."

All of us watched them argue about whether or not shes going to the hospital. The boy has some good reasons that she should go. But what shocked everyone was when she murmured

"I hate you" in defeat.

How in the world can this guy just walts in here and convince her to go to the hospital when the rest of us tried and failed! I could tell that the other guys were frozen in shock like me. She just gave in to him so easily and she wouldn't even budge with us. I was brought out of my thoughts at Roel calling out

"Lets go. We'll see yall guys later." Then they walked out of the door.

All of us stayed quiet for a moment to make sure they wont hear us.

"How in the world could she give in to him so easily when she wouldn't give what we said a second thought?" Embry asked to no one in particular.

"They always been like this. A couple of months before Roel moved they started getting supper close hanging out all of the time always talking or texting and when we couldn't get her to do something no matter what it was Roel could. We never knew why at first we thought that they were secretly dating. But then Roel started dating this girl and Marcela was dealing with her ex Israel so we just ruled that out and just concluded they just got close but we never knew why or how." Deion said.

"I wonder what brought them so close so fast. What ever it is has to be something big for them to get this close." I said through my teeth.

"Don't worry Paul nothing is going on between them they're just friends." Seth said tring to calm me down.

"I wonder what made them so close" Jake repeated.

"I don't know but im gonna find out." I said and the guys nodded in agreement.

We spent the next few hours watching movie and talking about Marcela and her bff. Its been over four hours and they still aren't back! Where the hell could they be... As if on que Roel came in with Marcela in his arms laughing the biggest smiles on their faces. All of us froze and immediately started growling and shacking. They both had sand everywhere on their clothes and both of their hair messed up looking crazy in different directions. They both looked like they just had sex on the beach!

"Whoa whats up with you guys?" Roel asked.

I growled at him. He took a step back.

"Paul whats wrong with you! Whats wrong with all of yall!" Marcela yelled.

"Whats wrong with us! Whats wrong with yall! Yall are the ones who came in here after just having sex!" Deion yelled.

All of us nodded in agreement. The two in question started laughing uncontrollably.

**~~~~~~~~~~MPOV~~~~~~~**

HAHAHAHAHAHA! They thought we! HAHA Roel and i were cracking up like there was no tomorrow! Boy do these guys jump to the wrong conclusion. Right now their staring at us half pissed and half confused expressions on all of their faces. But we can't stop laughing!

"Guys..we.. yall..haha"

I tried to explain to them that we didn't do that but i couldnt get it and i laughed even harder at my poor attempt and he brought us to sit on the sofa because im sure he was about to fall on the floor laughing.

"Can yall please tell us why yall two are laughing like theres no tomorrow!" Deion yelled.

We both just ignored him and sobered up a bit and looked at eachother.

"I could see where they got that idea from" Roey said laughing moving a strand of hair full of sand from my eye.

"Right back at you" I said ruffling his hair sand going everywhere.

"I guess next time we shouldn't be as rough huh" Roel said still laughing.

"They're isn't going to be a next time!" Paul yelled.

I rolled my eyes at him but other wise ignored him.

"Maybe next time you'll give up sooner and just understand that im better than you. I dont know how many times i had to get on top of you and get you down for you to understand that." I said with a smug smile on my face.

"I think im gonna be sick." Brady said.

"Over exaggerate much?"

Roel said at the same time i said "Oh calm down Brady. Its not what yall sickos think" I said rolling my eyes and Roey nodding in agreement.

"Then what is it?" Collin asked.

"We were wrestling you know pinning eachother down getting the other to tap out. Roel over here didn't think i could get pinned but of course i had to show him how wrong he was." I said with a smile.

And he just rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah you got lucky."

"Care to share with the guys how much you pinned me down compared to how many times i pinned you down?" I said the smug smile back.

"How many times?" Quil asked curious.

I looked right at Roel.

"He pinned me once. And i pinned him five times. Trust me it would have been more but you see how we look plus we have to get ready to go to the damn hospital." I said rolling my eyes.

"I can't believe you two were wrestling with her hurt ankle are yall stupid!" Paul yelled giving Roel if looks could kill look.

"Hey! We were careful I would never hurt her unlike some people!" He said glaring right back at him.

Paul flinched back and started shacking again. I turned at hit Roel

"What did i tell you earlier it was an accident! He didn't mean to!" I yelled at him

"Doesn't change the fact that he still did it." He replied through his teeth.

"Shut up Roel you would have done the same thing if i would have told you someone was taking your Lamborghini mercy" I said rolling my eyes.

"Thats different thats my baby" He said

"Like his truck isn't his baby" He stayed quiet.

"Thats what i thought now go upstairs and take a shower so we can go." I ordered.

He went up stair murmuring that i was to nice and forgiving but i just rolled my eyes at him.

"Seth can you take me to my room so i can take a shower once he gets out." He smiled at me.

"Of course" And with that he picked me up and took me to my room and set me down on the bed.

"If you need anything just yell and one of us will be here." Seth said before closing the door.

I sat on my bed and waited for Roel to get out once i heard him leave the restroom i called him over.

"Whats up Marcie. Hey im sorry i got mad at your little friend earlier i just got mad that he hurt you and since i cant take it out on the other punk i kind of took it out on him." He apologized.

I smiled at him "Its ok Roey i understand but im not the one you should be apologizing to."

He sighed. "Yeah i know i am once i go down there im going to."

"Good now can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Of course anything"

"Can you take me to the bathroom im getting sand all over my room." I said looking around my room where you could see sand left and right.

He laughed and picked me up and took me to my desired place and sat me down on the end of the tub.

"If you need anything just call and one of us will be up here."

I nodded and quickly took a shower as carefully as i could without standing on my right ankle. And once i was done i quickly changed into my purple t-shirt and put on the matching sweats. And called out for someone to get me. Paul came in and swept me up into his warm arms.

"You ready"

"Yeah just stop by my room so i can get my slippers."

He took me to my room and retrieved my slippers and even put them on my feet despite my protests.

"Paul" I said as we were about to head back down stairs.

"Yeah" He said looking down on me.

"I'm sorry for Roel getting mad at you earlier he was mad at something else and took it out on you i hope he apologized to."

"Its ok Marcela its not your fault. And he did once he came down stairs and i already forgave him to dont worry." He said giving me a small smile.

He quickly took me through the rain to Roel's Lamborghini and placed me into the passenger side. Roel was already in the drivers seat turning the heat up. Once i was buckled he turned to Roel and said

"You really do have a nice car." And turned to leave.

"Thanks" Roel called.

Paul turned and gave him a half smile before turning to his truck where some of the guys were waiting the others were in Jake's Rabbit and we took off to the hospital boy this should be fun! NOT!

**Please Read and Review! :)**


	8. HOSPITAL, A PERFECT HARMONY N A GOODBYE

**AN~ This chapter has singing and song lyrics in it and if i have more lyrics in it again it will probably be in the last chapter or the epilogue so you dont have to worry about song lyrics in every chapter.**

HOSPITAL, A PERFECT HARMONY AND A GOODBYE

We just reached the hospital Roel got out of the car and walked over to my side opening the door for me.

"Come on Marcie"

I gripped onto my seat belt for dear life i don't wanna go in there. I haven't been to a hospital since i was born and i was not about to brake that pattern.

"You know what Roey i think my ankle is all better now we can go home now come on get back into the car." I said tring to be persuasive.

It odviously didn't work.

"Oh really if your ankle is all better than why don't you get out here and walk in a straight line for me." He said tring to hide his amusement from his voice and failing.

I glared at him in my head. I have to do it if i don't want to go in there i took a deep breath and unbuckled myself. This is going to hurt. I got out of the car and walked the best of my ability on the straight line by the side of the car. Biting my lips shut so i wont cry out in pain and tring my best not to limp. Once i finished the line i turned to look at Roel he was shacking his head in shock and disbelief. Then the next thing i knew i was in his arms walking towards the hospital doors.

"HEY! You said if i could walk in a straight line that i don't have to walk in there and i walked in a straight line. So im not going in!" I yelled tring and failing to get out of his arms.

"You are the most stubborn person that i know. You know that. Marcie i could see how much it hurt you. Hell you were biting your lips off! For crying out loud your going to get checked out." He said firmly.

"No! You promised! You never brake your promises Roel. So why start now?" I said trying to guilt him into going back into the car.

But it was to late we were already inside.

"Whats she talking about?" Quil said.

He sighed. "She's mad because i said that if she could walk a straight line that we wont go into the hospital that i'll take her home. And her being the stubborn person she is walked the damn line. But i could see how much it hurt her. She almost bit her lips off from crying out in pain." He said shaking his head and looking down at me.

I glared at him "Liar" I said then looked anywhere else but him.

I could see all of the guys shacking their heads at me in disapproval but i just rolled my eyes at them. Im mad at them too. Just then the doctor walked in he looked like a damn model. He looked young. He was as white as snow literally! And he had pretty gold eyes.

"Hi im doctor Cullen you must be Marcela the one the boys were talking about." He said in an angel voice. I nodded at looked at the guys and sent them all a quick glare. They just rolled their eyes at me.

"Well then come on lets get you to a room shall we. Just follow me um.. Im sorry ive never met you before whats your name son?" He said looking at Roel.

"Roel Hernandez im her brother's bestfriend." He said a little pain in his voice because he was about to say my bestfriend but thought better of it and said my brother.

I frowned ashamed that he would think that he couldn't call himself my bestfriend anymore. He would always be my bestfriend no matter how mad i get at him. Dr. Cullen noticed the pain in his voice too because he raised an eyebrow but didn't ask for which im sure Roel was great-full .

"Very well follow me. You guys stay in the waiting room Deion you can come with us if you wish." Deion as well as the rest of the boys nodded.

The guys headed off to the waiting room while Deion followed us to my room. Once we got there Roel put me on the bed with the crackling paper that makes noise at any little move that you do.

"Lets take a look shall we." He said nicely and took off my right slipper and i rolled up my sweat pants a little bit so he could see.

"Oh my what happened." He said raising his eyebrows he clearly saw the hand print.

"Uhh she sort of surprised Paul with something that made him mad while he had his hand around her ankle." Deion said looking at the hot doctor.

He nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well lets get you wheeled away so we can get some x-rays done so we could see if theres any damages." He said at the same time a nurse came in with a wheel chair to wheel me away.

After the x-rays i was wheeled to the waiting room with the guys because they all wanted to know how much damage was done at the same time i did.

I was by Roel and i turned to him and asked if we could talk. He nodded and took me to the cafeteria so we could get away from the guys.

"So whats up" He said once we finally got there.

"Im sorry i got mad at you earlier for lying to me i know you only did it because you care." I said looking down.

He put his hand on my chin and made me look up at him so he could see his eyes.

"It's ok i forgive you i understand you were upset i get it." He said giving me a small smile.

"Thank you" I said sticking my arms out for a hug.

He quickly leaned in and wrapped his arms around me and we stayed there for a few minuets. We were pulled apart by a throat clearing. We quickly pulled apart me blushing and him giving me a small smile. We turned our gaze to see who broke us apart and saw Paul who looked like he was having an internal battle.

"Um Dr. Cullen came back with the results and sent me to get yall two." He said slightly glaring at Roel.

Why i have no idea i thought they got over their drama.

"We'll be there in a second" Roel said ignoring Paul still looking at me.

Paul nodded than left.

Roey turned to me "So you ready to see what else is wrong with you?" He asked.

"Hey!" I said as i lightly slapped his arm but rolled my eyes and added "Lets get this over with."

And with that he wheeled me to the waiting room where everyone was waiting for us.

"There you guys are what took yall so long?" Brady asked.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to the doctor.

"So whats the verdict."

"It appears that its not broken its just badly bruised and might be a slight sprain. You shouldn't be on it for the rest of the week and you should be good. Just make sure you don't surprise any of the guys again okay." I nodded.

"Thanks Dr. Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle" I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Carlisle for taking my sister on so late notice."

"No problem Deion any time. And Jake Nessie's been asking for you."

I turned to look at Jake who's Nessie? But by the huge ass grin that came across his face i guess it was someone that was really important to him and someone who made him happy.

"I'll go over as soon as i drop the guys off." He said looking at Carlisle.

He nodded and went back through the double doors.

"See that wasn't so bad was it." Roel teased.

"Shut up" I said as he took me to his car.

He laughed at me and helped me in. Once we got home he carried me to my room so i could get some rest. The other guys went home after telling me bye and saying that they were glad that i wasn't hurt that bad.

The rest of the week went by uneventful just the same routine everyday breakfast with everyone then Roel and i would go our own way while the guys went theirs and then we would all have dinner at my house. We went to Sam's a couple of times but i didn't get hurt when we went so that was good. Paul and i have been getting closer since the accident especially since i can walk on my own now. I think he's finally able to forgive himself thats good. I hate seeing him in pain. Roel is leaving back to New York tomorrow and i plan on making the best of the time i have left with him. Im going to miss my bestfriend constantly around me and laughing. Roel and i hung out all day to ourselves we went to the beach we walked and talked and went out to eat for lunch. And right now Roel and i are making dinner for everyone because they're all working at the repair shop right now. They've all been working a lot lately but whatever thats their thing.

"What are you humming?" Roel asked me.

I shrugged "Just a song thats been in my head all day."

"Which song?"

I looked up and smiled at him "A perfect harmony"

He rolled his eyes. "It would be a song by him."

I laughed "Hey its not my fault you look so much like him." I rebutted.

"Your voice when you sing even sounds like him."

"I do not"

"wanna bet." I said. raising my eyebrows getting an idea.

**(AN~ Marcela italics, Roel bold and together normal)**

(me) _When I first saw you didn't know what to think_

_But something about you is so interesting_

_I could see me and you being best friends_

_The kind of friends that finish each other's sentences _(I elbowed him and winked. He just laughed and rolled his eyes)

_When I can't think of the right words to say_

_I just sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Come on and harmonize with my melody_

_And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Ain't it a perfect harmony_

(Roel) (He rolled his eyes and started singing)

**I would have never thought I'd be here with you**

**To start a friendship that is so brand new**

**It's so amazing I have to say**

**Never met someone that had so much in common with me**

**Now I can look into your eyes all day**

**And just say **_ oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

** I wanna harmonize with your melody**

**And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

(Both) Ain't it a perfect harmony ( We smiled at eachother)

_Sometimes in your lifetime you_

_look and you search for someone just to care_

**Look around and it was there**

And didn't need to go no where

When I can't think of the right words to say (right words to say)

I just sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Come on and harmonize with my melody

And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Ain't it a perfect harmony

HIM (ME)

**You got me** _(I got you)_

**I got you** _(You got me)_

**Yeah you got me** _(I got you)_

(Both)

A perfect harmony

After we finished we hugged.

"See i told you you sound like Max."

"Yeah whatever Kiki" He said rolling his eyes and turned to put the plates on the table.

"How long have you guys been there?" He asked worryingly.

What! Don't tell me the guys where here the whole time. I turned around and see all of the guys looking at Roel and i mouths open and eyes wide.

"How much did yall guys hear?" I asked.

"Enough to know yall have a perfect harmony." Brady said.

"Hey!" He said when i threw a fork at him.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Idiot"

"I didn't know you could sing." Paul said looking at me eyes wide wish shock and amazement.

"Thats because Roel is the only one that has ever hear me sing well till now." I said.

"Damn sis you got some pipes on you." Deion said i rolled my eyes at him.

"And Roel you do sound like Max."

"Ha! told you!" I said looking at an embarrassed Roel.

I'm the only person that has ever heard him sing to. So i know how he feels.

"Alright guys enough of our singing help us set the table so we can eat" I said and they took the supplies out of my hands and got started while i finished up the mac and cheese and grilled chicken.

I had made enough to feed five or so families and even then i knew that i would have zero left overs. If you didn't know any better you'd think they were raised by a pack of wolfs. After dinner we all went to the living room to watch some of Roel's favorite movies and hang out because all of the guys were spending the night besides Sam who had to go home to Emily but not before promising to come over tomorrow morning to say bye. I was on the love seat with Roel he had his arm around me and we were all laughing at the hangover part two. We all could never get tired of this movie. I looked around at everyone laughing at the monkey. Paul noticed me looking at him and turned and smiled at me. And i smiled back and went back to watching the movie and soon drifted to sleep in Roel's arms.

"Come on guys wake up! Roel your gonna miss your flight if you don't get up soon." My dad said turning on the lights all you heard were loud groans from the guys

"Go away dad five more minuets" I said snuggling closer and putting my face deeper in Roel's chest so i dont have to see the light.

I could feel him putting his face in my hair probably trying to do the same thing.

"Marcela Marie Ateara get your butt up right now. Your going to make the poor boy miss his flight."

"Don't just wake me up theres other people in the room dad" I said murmuring through Roel's shirt.

"Yes i know that but they are already awake."

" No their not they're pretending wait till you go back to your room i guarantee they'll go back to sleep."

I heard him murmur something than walk away yay i won now back to sleep i was out before i even closed my eyes. Not even what felt like seconds later i heard my dad again

"Alright Marcela i gave you ten minuets now its time for both of you to get your lazy butts up!" He said.

Roel and i both groaned.

"Fine" I murmured getting off of Roel's chest and out of his arms.

And we both went to the restroom to go brush our teeth. Then we went to the kitchen where we saw everyone eating.

"Its about time yall two get up." Quil said.

I hit him over the back of his head as i passed him and sat next to Paul and Roel sat next to me.

"Be quiet we were tired. It takes a while to go to sleep through all of the snoring all of yall guys do." I said Roel nodded in agreement.

"Yall guys do snore freakishly loud"

"Hey!" They yelled and we just laughed.

"Alright enough bickering yall need to finish up we need to head to the air port in 15 minuets." My dad said putting his bowl of cereal in the sink.

After finishing up breakfast we put all of Roel's stuff in his car and we drove to the airport.

I drove with Roel so i could spend some more time with him before he left. He had one hand on the steering wheel the other was holding my hand.

"Roey." I said as we were driving.

"Yeah" He said looking at me for a second before turning his attention back to the road.

"You know how we were singing with eachother yesterday. And how i love listening to you sing." He looked at me one eyebrow raised tring to see where i was getting at with this.

"Yes what about that."

"Well when i get married i want you to go up on stage and sing."

"I'll only do it if you sing at mine." He said stealing glances at me.

"Deal" I said smiling giving his hand a light squeeze.

"Hey what happens if we end up getting married to eachother? Then who's going to sing?" he asked teasingly but yet a hint of seriousness in his eyes.

I smiled "If that happens then we have to sing a duet together for all of our wedding guest. Sound good?" I said.

He smiled and lightly kissed the hand he was holding.

"Sounds perfect. I better start looking for duet songs then." He said winking at me.

I smiled rolled my eyes and shook my head.

We were quiet the rest of the ride tring not to think of not having the other around. He gave that one a quick squeeze as we entered the airport parking lot. I turned to look at him. Tears already forming in my eyes. I'm going to miss him so much. He reached over and pulled me into a hug a few tears of his own slipping down and we stayed like that before everyone came to the car and told us it was time to go. We walked through the airport hand in hand and Roel slowly made his way through everyone saying goodbye. Till it was my turn he immediately pulled me into a hug so tight that it would have made us into one person but i didn't care in fact i squeezed him harder. Trying to get him to stay in my arms with me as long as i can before he was gone. Everyone went off on their own to give us privacy.

"I'm going to miss you Roey" I said through my tears.

"I'm going to miss you to Marcie more than you know. Promise me you'll take care of yourself alright. Promise me that if anything happens you'll tell me. Promise me you'll survive against Israel." He said looking me in the eyes tears streaming down his face.

"I promise to everything you just said." I said honesty ringing in every word through my voice. I will do everything i could to make sure i keep those promises. I owed Roel that he's been there for me through thick and thin this is the least i could do for him.

He hugged me again and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Marcie"

"I love you to Roey."

He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "By the way i already have a duet song picked out for us."

I smiled. "And which song would that be?" I asked.

"You have to wait till the wedding to find out." He whispered again before kissing my cheek.

I melted into his touch.

"You would have me wait to find out." I said in a whisper because thats all i could manage.

"Who knows maybe you dont have to wait long." He said seductively.

"Flight number 5735 from Seattle to New York Now boarding." The intercom said.

"I have to go" He said unwillingly pulling me away but not before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye Marcie" He said picking up his things and leaving though the double doors but not before turning back and looking at me one last time.

I immediately felt someones hands on my shoulders. I automatically knew who it was and leaned into him and started crying into Paul's chest. He rubbed soothing circles into my back trying to calm me down the whole drive back home. He carried me to my room and laid me on my bed so i didn't have to walk. He turned to leave.

"Paul could you stay with me please i dont want to be alone."

He closed the door and took off his shoes and laid next to me pulling me into his chest. Still rubbing circles whispering everything is going to be ok you'll see him soon and he'll call once he lands. I don't know how long he let me cry and ruin his shirt but i eventually fell asleep in Paul's arms. Despite having my bestfriend leave and all that crying that was the best sleep i have ever got.

**AN~~ There you have it another chapter i hoped you like it. I was a little sad to see Roel leave but i had to for the next part of the story to happen. And sorry i didn't update during the week my AP English teacher had us reading forty pages of The Great Gatsby and answer 20 something questions every night plus the other homework and projects my teachers gave me plus i was already getting home at 8 because of practice so you could only imagine what time i fell asleep every night. But as i promised i updated on Saturday. And i'd like to again thank everyone that has read my story 1,246 views! Thats awesome! Thanks guys! It means a lot! :) And to everyone that has reviewed yall make my day yall really do keep it up! :) **

**EVERYONE THAT REVIEWS GETS A SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 9! :D  
**


	9. BEACH, BON FIRE, AND SCHOOL

**AN~~ it has officially been two months since i started writing this story and one month since i first updated and posted this story! :D I'd like to thank every single one of yall that has read, favored, or followed either my story or myself thank you! :D It really truly means a lot :) OH! and a huge thanks and shout out to _WolfGirlForever01_ who has gave me an idea for something yall will see in chapter 17! Brooke your name is in this chapter and i hope you like your character! :)**

BEACH, BON FIRE, AND SCHOOL

It's almost been a week since Roel left. Nothing to interesting happened. After the first two or three days i returned back to my normal self. But i got closer to Paul again he's a really cool funny guy once you get to know him. And he was there for me when i needed him and im grateful for that. Tomorrow is the first day of school so today were all heading out to the beach for one last chance at summer before its taken away. Then tonight were going to a bon fire where were going to hear a bunch of the tribal legends i think Paul said.

"Hurry up Marcela everyone is waiting for us!" Deion yelled.

"Ok im coming im coming!" I yelled back.

I quickly grabbed my bag that had my towel, sun block, extra clothes, ect. and grabbed my shades and ran down stairs to my brother's car. He already started it before i got in that butt whole.

"Way to start the car before im even in it." I said glaring at him.

"Not my fault you took forever." He said.

I rolled my eyes at him. We pulled into the beach a couple of minuets later. And he parked along the other cars. And we could see everyone in a lose circle waiting for us.

"Its about time yall get here!" Brady said.

"Dont blame me blame barbie over here."

"Ew don't call me that."

"Well this has been fun and all but lets hit the water!" Seth yelled.

Yanking off his shirt and all the boys followed suit. I as well as the rest of the girls rolled my eyes at them. We all took off our shirts and shorts that we used for cover ups. I bend down to put my clothes in my bag and when i looked up i saw everyone's eyes on me.

"What" I said getting self conscious.

"You have a tattoo." Kim said looking at my lower waist.

I followed her gaze and saw my butterfly tattoo. It had several light blue butterflies flying away from my panty line through the right side of my torso.

"Yeah i actually have three." I said shrugging my shoulders like its no big deal.

All their mouths dropped even more with that information.

"You have three tattoos! And i didn't know! When mom and dad find out their going to kill you!" Deion yelled.

I rolled my eyes hes over dramatic.

"Calm down. Mom and dad already know and you didn't know because only them two and Roel know. And i didn't want anyone else to know." I said.

"How does Roel know you have a tattoos when your own brother didn't" Embry asked.

"Um... Well.. He was kinda with me when i got them." I said looking down.

"He was with you! Did he make you get them! I swear i'll kill him!" Deion said getting angrier he was even shacking.

"Over dramatic much. And no he didn't make me get them we were walking around and we passed a tattoo parlor and i thought why not. Roel told me not to get them but i didn't listen to him. I told him to either accept im getting one or leave. And he didn't want to leave me there alone so he stayed." I said.

"What are your other tattoos?" Paul asked.

I turned around picking up my hair so they could see the Chinese lettering on my neck.

"What does that say?" Emily asked.

"Love life" I said turning back around to face them.

"You know because you only live once" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Whats the last one?" Emma asked.

I stuck out my left ankle and turned it a little so they could see the heart on the side. I smiled looking down on it. This one was my favorite.

**(Pictures of all of Marcela's tattoos on my profile!)**

"I thought it was cute" I said.

"Now that you all seen my tattoos can we please go and have some fun in the sun while its here!" I called running to the water.

And i could hear everyone following behind me.

After having fun running around in the water and a couple games of chicken. The guys decided that they were hungry. So all of us girls got out of the water to get the food ready for the bon fire. While helping the girls out with the cooking i heard my phone ringing from my bag i excused myself and ran to go get it. I smiled once i saw the contact.

"Hey!" i said.

"Marcela! You answered! Hold on let me bring Brooke and Cassie onto the line." I laughed while i heard nothing from the other line.

Two seconds later i heard the screaming.

"Marcela Marie Ateara! Why haven't you called!" I heard Brooke yell.

I sighed. "Sorry guys ive been kinda busy." I said.

"Who's that?" Paul asked coming from behind me. I jumped up and pulled the phone away.

"Friends from back home. And thanks for scaring me." He laughed.

"Sorry." I rolled my eyes at him and put the phone back to my ear.

"Sorry guys i was side tracked" I said looking at Paul who just smiled innocently.

"Well i guess we could see why shes been so busy." Alex said laughing.

"What.. No..." i tried to say but they were all talking a mile a minute so they wont listen to me.

"Marcela you have to take a picture of him so we could see what he looks like." Brooke said.

"Im not going to do that. Thats kind of random don't you think." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well than take the picture with him duh." Cassie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I sighed i knew that there was no way to get out of this. I looked at Paul who looked like he was having a hard time of not laughing. No dought he heard what my friends were saying loudly through the phone. I blushed and looked down.

"Fine, but i have to go im at the beach." I said.

"Ok but you better send us the pic!" Brooke yelled as i hung up.

"I'm guessing you could hear what my friends were saying." I said looking at him still blushing.

He laughed. "Well they were kinda loud." He said.

Damn those girls and their loud voices!

"So are we taking the picture or what."

I nodded. "It's the only way to get those noisy girls to be quiet." I said shacking my head at my friends.

He laughed.

"Hey Seth! Come here really quick." He called and Seth came running towards us.

"Whats up?" He asked.

"Hey can you take a picture of us please." I asked handing him my phone already in camera mode.

"Sure" he agreed.

I went over to Paul and he put one arm around my waist. And i did the same except i put my other hand on his chest and turned towards Seth.

"Alright on three say Seth rocks." Our photographer said.

Paul and i looked at eachother really quick and nodded.

"One. Two. Three."

"Seth sucks!" We both said and busted out laughing.

"Hey! Not nice! Now i have to take another one yall too are laughing at yalls mean joke in the first one." Seth said pouting.

We just laughed at him and nodded.

"Fine since yall are going to be mean on three say cheese."

And this time we listened to him and said the correct word. Seth handed me the phone and took off back into the water. I looked at the pictures of Paul and i and smiled. The first one was Paul and i looking at eachother and laughing still in eachothers arms. And the second one was us still in eachothers arms but both of us were looking into the camera and smiling. Paul looked so hot in only is black bathing suit bottoms and his hair still wet. And i still had on my purple and black bikini and you could see my butterfly tattoo. I looked up to see Paul smiling to.

"Send me those i like them." He said.

"I do to"I said smiling and sending both pictures to him and only sending the one where were both looking at the camera to the girls.

But in the message i typed. "Make sure Israel doesn't see this picture." And pressed send.

No way in hell could Israel see that picture he would come over here in a heart beat and well have the war started sooner than it needs to. But one picture of me and another guy to my three bestfriends cant be that bad right?

After that i went to go finish helping the girls. While Paul went back to the water. We cooked enough food that looked like it could feed the whole town of La Push we called the guys to start the fire. Because everyone should be coming any minute. Once they got the fire started everyone starting coming and was either standing around conversing or sitting down on the logs. I went to go sit next to Deion but Paul came up to me

"No sitting down yet we have to introduce you to everyone first." I nodded .

I and looked in the direction he had us going and saw my dad sitting next to his father with the rest of the council. (He joined once we moved back) Once we approached the council they all stared at me. I was tempted to hide behind Paul but i stood firm.

"Everyone this is Marcela. Marcela this is Billy Black Jacob's dad, Sue Clearwater Seth and Leah's mom, and of course you already know Sam, your dad and grandfather."

I smiled at everyone and nodded to the ones i already know and turned to Billy and Sue.

"Hi its nice to meet you two." I said sticking out my hand for each one to shake.

They both smiled and took my hand. "Its nice meeting you to." Sue said.

"Good to have you join our family here." Billy said with a smile.

I smiled back and replied "Thank you."

Before Jacob came to me and pulled me away.

"Marcela theres someone i want you to meet." He said while pulling me towards Seth who had a beautiful little girl on his lap that looked about four maybe five give or take.

She had very pretty bronze hair that was in ringlets all the way to her waist. Her face was pale but it was pretty it suited her. And gorgeous brown eyes and rosy cheeks. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Marcela this is Nessie. Nessie this is Marcela Deion's sister." Jake said.

"Hi its nice to finally meet you Paul never stops talking about you." She said in a voice that sounded like angels.

She got up and ran to hug my legs. I froze and my hand automatically went to the heart shape necklace around my neck. She ran to me like Jesse always did once i got home or picked him up from school. I missed him so much. Deion was at my side in a second. Pulling me into a hug once Nessie let go and wiped away tears that i didn't even knew that fell.

"It's ok Marcela i miss him to. Well see him soon i promise." He said in my ear.

I just nodded into his chest.

"Did i do something wrong?" Nessie said in a heart broken voice.

"If i did i didn't mean to im sorry." She added.

My heart melted when i heard her voice i quickly turned to her and bend down to her level.

"No you didn't do anything wrong sweety you just reminded me of my little brother back in Texas i just miss him thats all." I said tring to reassure her.

And pulled her into a hug that she returned.

"How old is your brother?" She asked once we let go.

"He's seven but were very close." I said another tear falling which she wiped away.

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Come on Marcela we have to go their about to start." Deion said.

I quickly said goodbye to Nessie as well as Jake and Seth. Once we started leaving i could hear Nessie telling Jake.

"Jakey i like her. Promise i get to see her more."

He laughed and replied "I promise"

I smiled as Deion set me in between him and Paul.

"Someones happy." Paul said with a smile.

"She just met Nessie." Deion said.

He nodded in understanding.

"Yeah that little monster sure does have her way of leaving this affect on people." He chuckled.

And as if she could hear him. She turned away from Jake and glared at Paul before sticking her tongue at him. Which only made him laugh more. We were all brought out of our own little world's them when Billy cleared his throat.

"The Quilutes have been a small people from the beginning and we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape shifting- that came later. First, we were the spirit warriors..."

As Billy was telling the stories i couldn't help but get so into the story. I remembered bits and pieces from when i was little and my grandfather would tell them to me. But i was to little then now im really listening. Throughout the stories i kept noticing everyone's eyes landing on me every few seconds but i just ignored them. To into the story to care. Once Billy was done. Paul turned to me.

"So what did you think of the stories?" He asked looking slightly worried.

I noticed that everyone was looking at me waiting for my answer. I smiled.

"I loved them. I remembered bits and pieces from when my grandfather used to tell them to Deion and I when we would stay the nights at his house. I always liked the legends."

When i said that everyone visibly relaxed. And my grandpa smiled at me i guess from remembering when he would tell me the stories.

"Thats good im glad you enjoyed it." Paul said smiling.

We spent the rest of the night talking and laughing and hanging out with eachother. I got to spend some time with my grandpa which i haven't gotten a chance to do since ive been here because i was to busy with Roel or the guys. So it was fun getting to see him again.

We went home late that night. And Deion had to carry me up to my room because i was already falling asleep in his car. And i was out before my head hit the pillow. I woke up way to early for my liking due to my annoying alarm clock on my phone.

"Ughh" i grumbled as i reached for the annoying thing and shut it of and went back to sleep.

Not even two minuets latter the damn thing went off again! I turned it off and went back to sleep. And of course two seconds later it went off for a third time!

"Ughh! fine im up!" I said turning off my final alarm and turning on the lights.

Yeah i know i have to set three different alarms just to wake me up. But hey can you blame me. Once your asleep you want to sleep and not get up for dang school. School. I sighed. I have about an hour to get ready before i have to go so i took a really quick shower and blow dried and straightened my hair. I looked into my closet and pulled out some black skinny jeans (The one Paul bought me) a black extra long boy-tank, a white racerback tank to go over it and some teal heals and quickly put them on. **(outfit on profile)** And got started with my make up just eyeliner and mascara. I quickly got my teal purse and went downstairs to my impatient brother ready in some jeans and a white button up with his backpack already over his shoulder. Throwing me an apple and running out the door saying

"Come on were going to be late." my dad and i rolled our eyes at him.

"Have a good day at school mija." he said kissing my forehead.

"I will see you later dad." I called over my shoulder.

Deion and i made it to school in plenty of time. We found the others by Paul and Jake's cars and we walked over to them.

"Hey guys clean up good." I said as we reached them.

And they did they all wore jeans and some cool shirts but not as dressed up as Deion and I. They looked good i was getting used to seeing them all running around mine or Sam's house shirtless. It was weird seeing them like this but i know i'll get used to it. They laughed at my comment.

"Thanks yall two look nice yall selfs. Especially you Deiony. Whats your number." Embry said winking at my brother.

All of us busted out laughing besides my brother who tried to hide behind me and failed miserably.

"Come on guys lets go before my boyfriend turns even more gay on us." Emma said once we all calmed down. **(sorry didn't mean to offend anyone)**

"Hey" Embry said pouting.

And we all took off laughing to the gym where they were handing out our schedules. I took a step but I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"You really do look beautiful Marcela." Paul said smiling before he went to Jared.

I smiled and quickly caught up to them and went to Seth's side because were in the same grade as well as Collin, Brady, and Emma. We were all going to be juniors while everyone else were seniors.

Seth lead me to a table that had JUNIORS in front and we went to the back of the line. Which surprisingly wasn't that long. Actually none of the lines are that long. I knew that this school was small but this shocked me. My school back home was little too only having about a thousand or so. But this one only had half that. We were in the front of the line in no time. I gave the lady my name and she gave me my schedule as well as some papers and something for my teachers to sign because im new. I was suppose to go back to the office at the end of the day and drop it off. Emma and the guys quickly took my schedule out of my hands and compared them to theirs. I had two classes with Emma, One with Seth and Collin, and three with Brady. I rolled my eyes on that one. I went to where everyone else was at so i could look at their schedules to see if i have any classes with them as well because i have a couple senior classes. Because i took some advanced stuff back home. I ended up not having any with Deion or Jake but i had one with Embry ,Kim and Jared and i had Paul in both of my classes. Paul and i had first period together so he was walking me to class. While walking i noticed everyone staring at us i even noticed some girls glaring at me all hard core. But i just ignored them and kept on walking. Once we walked in everyone's eyes were on us again. Paul just led me to the back and pointed to the chair next to him. I got into the seat without hesitating.

Soon after the teacher walked in and called the class to order. Once i thought the teacher was to busy in her own little world i pulled out a sheet of paper from my binder and began writing.

***_Why was everyone staring at us when we were walking and when we got into the class room?_*** I quickly passed the note to Paul who opened it.

He sighed and began writing. After he was done he passed it back to me.

** *They think all of us guys are apart of some drug gang thing. And since they saw you with us they think your apart of it to. But dont believe any of it its just a bunch of BS. So just ignore it ok.***

I looked at him confused before i wrote

** *Why would they think that?***

** *Because of how big we all are and how fast we grew the muscles. But it was just genetics that caused it. They'll come up with anything to get their dang gossip.***

** *That makes sense and dont worry i know you guys wouldn't be into something like that. Yall are to nice. :p***

He snorted at the last part.

** *Honey you've seen nothing yet ;)*** Now i snorted and rolled my eyes.

The bell rang than so i stuffed the note in my purse and went the direction that Paul pointed me to. I started walking and was looking for room N115 and i was barely in N108 when i heard a very high pitched annoying voice and a hand on my shoulder.

"Uh excuse me. Miss. Barbie if I see you with my man one more time your gonna regret it." She said in what i guess was her best threatening voice.

I turned around and saw a girl that had so much make up on she looked like a cartoon and her clothes were so short that they were barley even considered clothes. And it took everything i had in me not to grab her hand and twist her arm behind her back.

"First off Cruella de Vil dont ever call me Barbie again or YOUR gonna regret it. And second get your filthy hand off me before i twist it behind your back. And third i dont even know who your man is. And whoever he is i sure as hell feel sorry for him to have to deal with someone so fake as you. Now if you excuse me i have to get to class." I said turning around and walking back to were my class should be.

"Your gonna regret that." She hollered at me but i just rolled my eyes.

I walked into my history class and sat in the back. I heard the chair next to me move and turned my head to see who it was and saw Brady taking a seat.

"Hey" i said.

"Hey i saw what happened between you and Cruella over there." I rolled my eyes.

"Who was she anyways whats her problem?" I asked annoyed.

"Her name is Robyn. And the two dalmatians that always follow her are Jessica and Amanda. They are the plastics i guess you could say putting in mean girls terms. And there also the school sluts. And the man she was referring to was Paul. Those two have been dating on and off for the past year. They broke up before school ended but i guess that Robyn still thinks there together."

I rolled my eyes it would be Paul. He's one of my friends nothing more.

"I dont get why shes getting all butt hurt hes my friend not anything more. And if they broke up then she needs to get over it already no one likes obsessive and needy." I said turning my attention to the front where our teacher was going over everything were going to learn this year.

I could faintly hear Brady chucking from beside me about what i said but hey its the truth. The rest of the morning went by pretty fast and i was now walking to lunch with Emma and Seth. They led me to this huge table that most of the guys were already sitting in. I was hounded with questions before i even sat down.

"Marcela i heard what happened with you and Robyn."

"What did you do to piss her off?"

"I still can't believe you told her off like that!"

"Bitch deserved what you said."

"Guys calm down it was no big deal." I said sitting in between Deion and Paul.

"No big deal no one has EVER talked back to Robyn." Kim said.

"What happened? What did i miss?" Jake said as he took his seat next to Seth.

"Robyn and her gang went up to Marcela and told her to back off her man. And Marcela started calling her Cruella de Vil, and that if she wanted to keep her hand she better move it off of her, and that she didn't know who her man was and whoever it was she felt sorry for him having to deal with someone as fake as her." Emma said in full gossip mode.

Jake just stared at me wide eyed mouth open.

"You know thats how you get flies in your mouth." i said He quickly shut it.

"Sorry but no one has ever talked to Robyn or her duffs that way."

"Yeah i could tell. But how was i suppose to know that the 'man' she was talking about was Paul. I mean come on seriously Paul you couldn't have picked someone who has less plastic on them then a barbie doll? Or someone who hasn't gotten around as much as the air we breathe just saying. I'm kinda scared who your next girlfriend is gonna be." I said shacking my head at him.

I would have thought he would have gone out with someone better than her. He deserves someone better than her.

"Marcela im sorry. I didn't know she would go up to you like that. Trust me once i see her im going to give her a piece of my mind." Paul said through his teeth.

"Paul i know how to take care of myself." I said rolling my eyes.

I turned my head and saw Cruella and her dalmatians at the other side of the cafeteria glaring at me. So i did the only thing i would do at a time like this. I smiled waved at her and gave Paul a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He froze when i did that but i didn't pay attention i tuned and I saw Robyn grab a hold of her diet coke a little to hard and it spilled all over her. She stormed out of the cafeteria like a bat out of hell the other two following suit. I was cracking up so hard tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Stupid sluts" i said in between laughs.

By this time everyone on my table as well as most of the cafeteria were laughing with me.

"You are one evil girl you know that." Paul whispered into my ear.

I fought the earge to shiver when he did that weird. I turned and innocently smiled at him

"Hey she started it she was glaring at me. And was it that wrong to have a little fun with smiling and waving and then giving 'her man' an innocent hug and kiss on the cheek? I think not."

That caused everyone on our table to erupt into more laughter.

"Dont worry im not her man." Paul whispered again into my ear.

And again i fought the earge to shiver. But i knew my heart skipped a beat. The rest of the day went by uneventful because Robyn n her mini mi's went home. This is going to be an interesting year.

**AN~~~ How did yall like Marcela's first day? First day and she already has haters. I know that school recently started up again so review and let me know hows yalls first day was.** **I bet yall thought he would tell her this chapter but he didn't but trust me he will SOON! :)**

**Oh and everyone in this chapter who are not characters of SM are actually people i know and are really some of my good friends. Yes even Robyn, Jess, and Amanda are some of my close friends i just wanted to put them into my story so i did. I hoped yall enjoyed the chapter! Oh and also Jesse is actually my little 7 yr old brother's name and Deion is his middle name :) And Marcela is actually my middle name :) SO yeah if you couldn't tell by now i like to add things from my real life. Can anyone else guess what other details from my life i added in this story and trust me theres quite a few. lol**

**```````PS! everyone who reviews gets a SNEAK PEAK of the next chapter! :D  
**

**OMG GUYS! its only been 13 hrs on a SCHOOL DAY and i got SEVEN! reviews and 208 views! OMG THANK YOU! So much love, support, ideas to make this story better, and soo many other positive things i cant thank yall enough! Ps yall should have seen how shocked and happy my face was when i checked my email my friends were all asking me whats up with you your smiling like you just won the lotto. And to me i have thank you :)  
**


	10. SHE FOUND OUT

**AN~~ hey guys thanks for all of the love on my story heres a new chapter and i just recently got a beta Possum. So no mistakes i hope yall like it **

SHE FOUND OUT

The rest of the week flew by. The only events worth mentioning were the altercations between Robyn and I. She would try to embarrass me or piss me off by playing stupid pranks that always backfired on her. She would try to put some moves on Paul which would also backfire because he wouldn't even look at her let alone fall for her stupid games. But of course when I pulled a prank on her, like the old put gum on her seat thing it worked like a charm. Everyone laughed at her when they saw the huge wad of gum stuck to the back of her skirt. And When she first got out of the chair she was so stuck that with all the force she used to get out of the chair she fell flat on her face! Priceless! Also, much to her displeasure Paul would walk with me to every one of my classes and was constantly by my side. I didn't mind though, I love Paul he's a cool friend.

Right now presently we were all watching Fast Five in my living room. Everyone was here, even the girls, which I enjoy. I've been getting closer and closer to all of them since school started and I've been constantly texting Emily while in school even though Sam doesn't know that part he wouldn't approve. He'd probably get mad at her for "disturbing my education." Que the eye roll. I'm a straight A student who is in all AP classes and I already know everything that the teachers are telling me so I'm just bored. That's where Emily and my texting comes in. Paul always gets mad at me when he sees me getting off task during class. He tells me to put my phone away and pay attention. I just tell him to "Be quiet before I take your phone away, so shush!" And He usually just rolls his eyes at me and goes back to doing his work. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Paul say my name. I lifted my head off of Leah's shoulder and turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Um, Marcela were having another bon fire tomorrow. Do you wanna go?" He asked looking nervous.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me waiting for my answer.

"Sure, I love going to the bon fires." I told him with a smile and he gave me a nervous smile back in return.

I wonder why he is so nervous. It's just a bon fire, we went to one last week. What's the big deal about going to another one? After the movie ended everyone went home because they didn't want to get home too late. Deion and I just finished cleaning up in the living room and then we both went up stairs. Deion to his room and I to the bathroom to go take a shower. After I had finished my shower I went straight to bed. I was out before my head hit my pillow.  
The next morning I woke up feeling rested and headed down stairs. I was shocked by what I saw. Instead of the normal ten huge shirtless guys I only saw one.

"Where's everyone at?" I asked him sitting down across from him.

"Getting ready for the bonfire packing all of that food takes time." He said jokingly. I rolled my eyes at my brother.

"So what time do we have to be there at?" I asked.

"Four thirty I think because were gonna play in the water again before the bon fire." I smiled at the thought.

"Sounds good." I finished up my eggs and pancakes and went back up stairs. I plopped down on my bed and grabbed my cell phone and called a familiar number.

"Good morning sunshine. Did you just wake up?" The voice at the end of the line asked, I smiled. I had been constantly texting Roel since he left but I still missed him and it was good to hear his voice again.

I smiled, "No I just got done having breakfast with Deion and I have quite a lot of free time right now so I decided why not talk to my best friend that I miss so much!" I said. He chuckled at my admission.

"Ive missed you to Marcie. I will always miss my best friend when she's away." I smiled.

"So what are you doing? How's life in the Big Apple?" I inquired.

"Good I guess classes are fun, kinda, but the homework sucks. Plus it would be a lot more fun if you were here." I smiled again.

"Yeah, I could say the same thing." We kept on talking for hours about everything. His life over there and I even told him about that jerk Robyn. He cracked up at some of the pranks I had pulled on her and even suggested some more that I could squeeze in.

"Marcela are you ready we have to leave in five minuets?" Deion said walking into my room. "Who are you on the phone with?"

"Roel" I said as he smiled and yelled into the phone. "Hey Roel! I miss you bro!" I quickly covered my ears that boy has a serious set of lungs on him.

"Damn Deion calm down you yelled in my ear." On the phone I could hear Roel laughing.

"Tell him I said hi and that I miss him too."

"He said hi, he misses you too, and to get heck out of my room and leave me alone!" Roel laughed at my added part while my brother pouted.

"He didn't say that last part."

"Your right he didn't, I did, now leave I have to change!" I said pushing him out of my room and locking the door behind him. "Hey, I have to go were all going to the beach then we're having a bon fire. So can I text you later?"

"Sure, and call me any time I really miss your voice." He said.

"I miss yours too, promise you'll visit again soon."

"I promise" I smiled at the encouraging thought.

"Marcela, seriously hurry up! We're going to be late!" Deion yelled at me again. I sighed, "I have to go. I love you Roey."

"I love you too Marcie, bye."

"Bye" I said and hung up.

I quickly put on my new bathing suit. It was black but had light blue butterflies on it just like my tattoo. That's why I bought it without a second thought. I put on my cover up, grabbed my bag and ran downstairs and out the door to Deion's car. He was already impatiently waiting beside it for me.

We got to the beach in record time. By the time we'd arrived the guys were already in the water and the girls were sitting on the sand probably tanning despite their naturally russet skin. Well except Kim, but she's not that light-complected. Deion joined the guys and I joined the girls on the sand. I took off my cover up and sat down in between Leah and Emma.

"Nice bikini." Leah said.

"Yeah it matches your tattoo." Emily added. I smiled "I know that's why I got it. I saw it and I knew I had to get it." We stayed sitting there for about ten minuets before the guys dragged us out into the water.

"Oh I see someones matching their tattoo" Brady jokingly. I rolled my eyes at him and splashed him with water. He shrieked like a little girl and we all broke out laughing into laughter.

"You're gonna pay for that" He threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared." I said pretending to be scared by his words.

"You'd better be!"

With that he took off running through the water after me. I ran for dear life back to shore. Jumping over everyone's things and running around their cars. It was pretty funny, especially since he tripped over someone's bag in his pursuit and fell into the sand. I stopped for a second to laugh at him, bad idea. He tackled me to the ground and made me tell him sorry apologize. Which I did, but I added some words of my own. I think the correct words I used were, "I'm sorry I splashed you and made you shriek like the little girl you are, and made you fall right on your face in the sand, which was hilarious." Paul ripped me out from under him and put me behind him before Brady could react to what I had told him. Everyone was cracking up at what had happened.  
After playing around in the water some more Emily suggested we get started on the food

"Wait everyone come here" I called. They all headed over to me confused expressions on their faces.

"What's up?" Collin asked.

"We should take a group picture of all of us together. That way we can always remember hanging out like this together." I said.

"Makes sense but who's going to take it if were all going to be in it?" Jared questioned.

"I'll take it." Billy said being wheeled over by Sue, my dad and my grandpa not too far behind. It must have been later than we all thought if the council was already here. I gave Billy my camera and we all stood together in one big group. Deion on my, left Paul on my right and Seth and Collin were behind me since I'm short. Everyone around us in similar positions.

"On three say Billy is hip."

"Oh god dad please don't ever say that again" Jacob pleaded. We all laughed.

"Oh quiet Jake. Ready? One, two, three."

"Billy is hip!" We all called. Everyone started cracking up once the picture was taken.

"I didn't think they'd actually say it." Billy said in between laughs.

"Neither did I, but you've got to admit it was pretty funny." Sue said.

"Hey how come when Billy told y'all to say something y'all said it and when I told y'all to y'all were being mean." Seth said looking at Paul and I.

"Easy, we like him more than you." Paul said and Seth frowned. I hit him on the back of the head.

"Hey, thats not nice Paul!

"Come on I was joking with the kid, he knows that."

"Still apologize" I said. He looked at me in disbelief and I glared back. He sighed, "Sorry pup I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" he said rolling his eyes.

"Its ok man I still love you." Seth said pulling him into a hug. I quickly took a picture with my camera and made sure the flash was off so they didn't catch me.

"Come on guys we need everyones help." Emily said and we were all put to work.

After we had finished with the food and the fire was built we did what we did last time and talked. I was sitting on a log with Nessie on my lap. We had been talking and laughing the whole time. She's the cutest, sweetest little girl ever. I swear by talking to her you would think that she was years older than what she really was. Jake just said that she was special like that and he went back to smiling at her. Nessie told me all about her family; her parents, her aunts and uncles, and her grandparents. You could tell by the way she talked about them she deeply loved them all. It was good that this girl was growing up with so much love around her and she had so many people that could protect her from any danger. At least she wouldn't have to go through what I had. For that I was grateful. I really cared about this little one and I know I, as well as everyone here would do anything to protect her. Just then I heard a cough that got every ones attention I guess the legends were about to start. I handed Nessie off to Jake and went to sit by Paul and Deion again.

Just like last time throughout the story telling everyone kept on looking over at me. But this time their expressions were worried and anxious. I just ignored it until the tribal histories had reached their conclusions. Paul turned to me and I noticed everyone freezing into place.

"Marcela why don't you and I take a walk" he gestured for me to follow.

"Okay" I said nervously wondering why everyone was looking at me. Why did everyone look worried? I walked with Paul down the beach and sat me down on the sand next to him.

"What's up and what did everyone look so worried and anxious about?" I asked him. He moved his hand through his hair nervously probably thinking about what to say. He sighed, "Marcela you know the stories that you just heard? Especially the one with the wolves and the cold ones" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes what about them?" I said raising my eyebrows wondering where this was going.

"Well the stories are true. The guys and I as well as Leah are all werewolves. We are this way because it's in our genes. We transform into wolves because we have to protect the tribe from the cold ones. But you know them better as vampires." He said looking at me worried.

"What!" I said in disbelief. Then I started thinking about it and it began to make sense. The way they always growl, how sometimes they would hear something that they shouldn't when they were out of earshot and the constant referring to the younger guys as pups. Paul even did that a little while ago when he was apologizing to Seth. Paul was talking again but I wasn't listening I was too into my epiphany.

"It makes sense everything fits" I whispered to myself. I heard Paul quit talking. I should have known! They way grandpa would always tell Deion the story and say that anything was possible, you never know and that it might be true. Every time he told it afterward he would always stare at Deion like he knew that one day it was going to happen to him. I got up and ran back to the bon fire. Once I reached the circle you could have heard a pin drop. I could hear Paul come up from behind me but I ignored him. I turned to my grandfather, "You tried warning us when we were little. You always told us that it might be true. You would look at Deion like it was a warning to him or that you were foreshadowing his future! I should have figured it out earlier with all the growling and perfect hearing and the constant dog references." I said shaking my head. Come on! I was trained to see through anything! To figure the most complicated things out without giving it any thought! Somehow I let this slip by. How could I be so stupid?

"Yes I tried warning you both. Deion mostly but I could tell he never noticed my extra message. I knew you always caught on when I tried implying something. I'm shocked you didn't figure it out when you were little. You always were too smart for your own good." My grandfather said shaking his head and lightly chuckling.

"It wasn't that hard to tell you meant something more than your words and looks, Deion was to dumb to notice it." I said giving him a half smile.

"Hey! I'm not that dumb." Deion protested. Which earned a lot of laughter and 'whatever you say Deion'.

"Man, she's handling the news better than any of the other girls." Brady said and I laughed. "Hey!" the girls yelled and the ones that were in reach hit him on the back of the head.

"Wait if you guys are werewolves then that means there are vampires near right?" I asked and everyone sobered up quickly.

"Yes, there are vampires near and a lot of them too, but you have nothing to worry about they're good vampires. Vegetarians as they like to call themselves, they live off of the blood of animals instead of humans. We're actually really close to them now. They're our friends." Jacob said smiling down at Nessie. Why would he be smiling at her?

"Jake, why are you smiling at Nessie like that? Wait." I looked at Nessie again. "She is so beautiful and so pale and she does seem way to smart for her age... How she has a heartbeat."

"Dang you are smart."

"Damn that was fast." I ignored the comments and looked at Jacob.

"How is it possible? Is she half human or something, how?" Everyone stared at me with their mouths open wide eyed. I guess I was right but I still wondered how it was possible.

"I can answer your questions." Nessie said hopping out of Jacob's lap and walking right up in front of me but still staying a couple feet away. She held her hand out. I guess she was waiting for permission to do something. I nodded and gasped once her hand touched my cheek. I saw me standing on the other side of the fire looking at my grandpa and Paul running up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder that I shrugged off.

I pulled away "What was that?" I asked.

"What did she show you?" Jake asked.

"I saw me running up to my grandpa and Paul coming up behind me but I ignored him. Wait she showed me that?" I asked.

Nessie nodded and placed her hand on my cheek and showed me everything from how she was born, to seeing Jake for the first time, to her family, and what powers they had. Then countless vampires, and some more in dark cloaks appeared in some clearing of sorts. Then she showed me when she first met me, to now. She explained everything to me without even really saying anything. I don't know how long it took but once she pulled her hand away I saw the fire barely had any light in it, the council was gone and some of the girls were already asleep in their partners arms.

"Wow" was all I said.

This girl was really extra special and had been through a lot. I knew this would freak some people out and scare them away, to take in so much information so fast. I couldn't help but love Nessie for her abilities and everyone else for theirs even more. They were good people that protected innocents and risked their lives without even giving it a second thought.

"I wanna meet your family Ness they seem really nice and cool." I said. She smiled and nodded then placed her hand on my cheek again showing me that her family would love to and that they had been wanting to meet me too.

I smiled "I can't wait."

"How much did she show you?" Paul wondered.

"Absolutely everything, from when she was born till now." I said.

"No wonder it took so long." Embry teased.

"How long did it take?"

"About hour and a half maybe." Seth said checking his phone.

"Speaking of which I better get you home before Bella kills me." Jacob said looking at Nessie. She giggled as she went into his arms.

I yawned.

"Somebody's tired; do you want me to take you home now?" Paul asked. I looked around but didn't find the face I was looking for.

"Where's my brother?"

"He took your dad home because he came with your grandpa."

"Oh okay I'm ready then." I said then let out a huge yawn.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty lets go." Paul said sweeping me into his arms like he did when I had been hurt. I put my head into his chest and closed my eyes and I drifted into a deep sleep.

**AN~ Hoped yall liked it and review to get a SNEAK PEAK! :D**

**Oh and _b1tch-breath _i tried messaging you and it didn't let me so im just going to put it on here thank you soooo much for following and favoring my story it really means a lot to me thank you :)  
**


	11. APOLOGIES, ACTING AND EXPLANATIONS

**ENJOY!~~  
**

**APOLOGIES AND ACTING AND EXPLANATIONS**

When I woke up in the morning I noticed that I wasn't the only one on my bed. I picked my head up and noticed Paul slumbering peacefully underneath me. My head had been resting on his chest and my hand was still gripped tightly onto his shirt. I carefully pulled myself away from the warmth of his chest trying not to wake him. You could tell I hadn't let go all night, the bunch of wrinkles still marking where I had gripped it. Whoops. Paul must have felt me move because he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Morning to you too and what are you doing on my bed?" I asked. Paul immediately sat up worried

"Sorry, but when I brought you upstairs you wouldn't let go of my shirt when I tried to get you off. I didn't want to wake you so I stayed, I'm sorry I shouldn't have" he said sounding guilty and sad.

"No Paul its okay I was just wondering why I woke up with my head on your chest instead of the mattress. I could tell I wouldn't let go huh?" I said pointing at the wrinkled part of his shirt. He laughed, "You sure do have some grip on you I'll tell you that."

"Yeah and I also have an awesome right hook do you want to see it?" I asked. He immediately leaned as far away from me as he could. I laughed, "Awe, come on Paul you know I could never hurt you!"

"I guess" he said in an unsure voice slowly leaning back to where he was. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on lets go eat I'm starving." I said grabbing his hand and started sprinting down stairs earning a "Whoa slow down" from Paul. I laughed as we entered the kitchen and saw everyone already eating their cereal.

"Good morning sleepy heads." Deion said, "I wonder what ya'll did last night." And que the hits

"OW! I was kidding!" Brady said rubbing his arm tenderly. I smirked back at him.

"Oh well to late now." I said staking my place at the table next to Seth. Paul came from behind me and placed a bowl of fruit loops in front of me. Before placing his own bowl down and sitting on the other side of me. I smiled at him, "Thanks." He smiled back, "No problem."

After we finished breakfast we all went to go sit in the living room. We were all talking and laughing when I heard my phone ringing from upstairs. I ran to go get it before whoever it was hung up and I got there just before it would have stopped. "Hello" I said tiredly. I didn't even get a chance to see who it was.

"Whoa, you ok? Why do you sound so tired?" Roel asked.

"Ran.. upstairs.. to answer phone." I said trying to catch my breath. He laughed at me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you tire yourself out Miss I'm In Shape to Whoop Ass." I rolled my eyes at his attempt to poke fun at me. "Shut up!"

"Did you have fun with everyone yesterday?" He asked.

"Yeah it was so much fun! Brady chased me around everywhere for splashing water on him and making him scream like a little girl." I said laughing as I walked back down the stairs.

"Hey, I did not sound that much like a little girl." Brady frowned as everyone else laughed.

"Plus who are you on the phone with anyways?" He added, probably trying to get the attention off of himself.

"Roel" I said sitting down in my love seat.

"You're on the phone with him again? You were on the phone with him yesterday after breakfast till I had to drag you out to the beach." Deion said.

"Maybe I should let you go Marcie." Roel said.

"Oh don't listen to him. He's just jealous that you'd rather talk to me and not him." I said rolling my eyes at my brother.

"Oh yes because I'm so jealous." Deion said sarcastically. "He was my friend first."

"Yeah well he's my friend now too. So grow some balls and get over it!"

"Marcela I don't want you and your brother fighting because of me." Roel said in a pleading voice.

"Were not really fighting I'm just trying to make him realize something." I said.

"Yeah realize I have an annoying sister." Deion said and I gave him a serious glare, if looks could kill this one was coming pretty close.

"Roey I'm gonna have to call you back and I'm sorry about my stupid idiot brother." I said before hanging up and throwing my phone onto the seat beside me while simultaneously jumping out of it. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM!? Usted nunca ha actuado así antes. ¿Está usted en su período o algo así? Él es mi mejor amigo y hay que aceptarlo y superarlo!" _( You've never done this before. Are you on your period or something? He's my best friend too and you need to accept and get over it!) _ I yelled. Everyone was silent at my outburst until.

"Bueno, lo siento que era mi mejor amigo entonces de la nada dos yall empezar a hablar y pasar el rato, como yall han conocido unos a otros sus vidas! Él era mi mejor amigo y le robó a mí!"_ (Well sorry that he was my best friend then out of nowhere ya'll two started talking and hanging out like ya'll have known each other your whole lives! He was my best friend and you stole him from me!) _ He yelled. I was silent I didn't know that Roel and I being so close hurt Deion so much. I felt guilty. Roel was with me basically his whole visit and Roel and I were always texting or on the phone. I hung my head down in shame.

"Soy el hermano lo siento, no sabía que nosotros dos ser amigos que le duele mucho. No quise hacerte daño. Es que sucedió algo que nos ha traído dos juntos y hemos estado cerca desde entonces. Voy a despedir a las llamadas telefónicas y textos y la próxima vez que venga a visitar me aseguraré de que yall dos tienen un tiempo de vinculación. Lo siento, lo he estado acaparando tanto. ¿Me perdonas?"_ (I'm so sorry brother I didn't know that us two being friends hurt you so much. We don't mean to hurt you. It's just that something happened that brought us two together and we've been close ever since. I'll lay off with the phone calls and texts and the next time he comes to visit I'll make sure ya'll two have some bonding time. I'm sorry I've been hogging him so much. Forgive me?) _ I said looking at him giving him a small smile. He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Of course. Pero usted no tiene que renunciar a hablar con él demasiado sé yall están cerca desde que pasara lo que pasara entre los dos yall. Yo sólo hay que exceptuar. Lo siento, fue por la borda antes. ¿Me perdonas?" _(Of course. But you don't have to give up talking to him too much I know ya'll are close now since whatever happened between ya'll two. I just have to except it. I'm sorry I went overboard earlier. Forgive me?) _ I smiled at him "Of course," and hugged him tighter.

"Can someone please tell us what just happened here!?" Jared begged. Deion and I just laughed.

"If you actually paid attention in Spanish you'd know." I said rolling my eyes.

"Its not my fault Mrs. Sears is annoying and boring as hell." Jared said defensively. After that we went back to watching tv.

The rest of the weekend went by super fast and before I knew it I was being woken up by my damn alarm clock again. Gotta love Mondays right? Wrong! I rolled out of bed and went to take a quick shower. Then blow-dried my hair, used my straightener and made soft curls and waves. Next I did my usual eyeliner and mascara but this time I added a touch of some silver shimmer eye shadow. After that I put on my pretty purple dress.**(Dress on profile)** It was one shouldered and had purple fabric crossing on my waist. It was probably too dressy for school, especially for a Monday, but I didn't care. I put on my silver bangles and silver heals and walked down stairs to where my brother was waiting for me.

"Dang someone got all dressed up today. What's the occasion?" Deion said as we got into his car.

"Nothing, I was just bored and thought why not so yeah." I said shrugging my shoulders like it was no big deal. I could have sworn that I heard him say 'Paul is going to freak when he sees you' but I was probably wrong so I just ignored it. We got to the school and he pulled up into our usual parking spot. We both got out and made our way to everyone else by Jake and Paul's cars. Once we got there everyone stared at me wide eyed.

"What!?" I said getting self conscious.

"Marcela you look so pretty!" Kim said from Jared's arms.

"Hell yeah you do! What's the occasion?" Emma asked taking a quick look at a frozen Paul. I blushed, "Thanks guys and nothing I was bored and thought why not so here I am." I said pointing to my dress. After a couple more compliments from the guys we were all off to first period.

"You look beautiful Marcela" Paul whispered into my ear as we were walking. I blushed and thanked him.

We walked into class and everyone stared in our direction. The guys from lust and the girls from hate or jealousy. Throughout class I noticed all the guys in a group whispering and the girls doing the same in their own group. Both groups would steal glances at me every now and then. Right now I was glad I didn't have super hearing because I probably wouldn't want to know what either group was saying. The fact that Paul's hands had been clenched into fists and shaking the whole period proved that theory. Wow, his whole body was shaking now. I wondered what had set him off. Whatever it was it wasn't good because he looked like he was going to loose control and phase right there in the classroom. (The guys told me all of the signs of phasing and everything else about being a wolf over the weekend, so I recognized what was happening to him now.) I put my hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Paul calm down you don't want to phase right here do you? You could hurt someone, just take a deep breath and ignore everything that they are saying. Can you do that for me?" I asked. Slowly the shaking began to subside until completely leaving his system. I leaned back into my seat so no one would notice what just happened. I turned to look back at Paul. He smiled and mouthed "Thank you." I smiled back "Any time." The rest of the period flew by and I was soon in my history class. The same thing that happened in first happened in second and I had to calm Brady down the same way I had Paul. This continued every period. Classmates would whisper and I would have to calm down whichever one of the guys I shared the class with before they could phase and hurt someone.

I sighed and put my head on the lunch table as soon as I arrived. "I'm never wearing a dress again." I murmured.

"Come on it can't be that bad" Kim said sitting next to Jared.

"Yeah it is last period I almost phased because of what those damn boys were saying and don't get me started on the girls! But Marcela calmed me down before I got the chance." Seth said.

"Hey, she did the same with me" Brady said.

"And me"

"And me" Paul and Collin said. I sighed more into the table.

"I did it with all of you and I know I'm going to have to do it every period till schools over. Ughh! Deion don't ever let me out of the house in a dress again."

"No problem, I almost lost it myself in a couple of my classes because of what the guys were saying. You're never leaving the house unless you're wearing a turtle neck with long sleeves and pants that go to your toes." Deion said sounding completely serious. I looked at him like if he was crazy which he was if he thought i'd ever be caught dead in an outfit like that. Ew.

"I wouldn't go that far, just no dresses is good" I said still scrunching my nose. Everyone laughed while Deion rolled his eyes.

Just then Jacob walked in and he came to our table looking extremely pissed off and shaking. I got out of my seat and went to him, "Jacob take a deep breath and calm down, close your eyes." I said and he did so. "Now I need you to clear your head forget whatever your heard and just think of Nessie. You don't want to hurt her right?" He shook his head still shaking "I would never." I smiled.

"I know that Jake that's why I'm saying her. Right now I need you to forget everything, just think about you and Nessie hanging out having fun at the beach. You're helping her make the best sand castle in the world. One that puts every other one to shame. You finish and you see the biggest smile on Nessie's face." Jake smiled and the shaking immediately stopped. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Thank you." I smiled and kissed his hair before I messed it up with my hand.

"No problem" I said before I went back to my original spot. Everyone was staring at me.

"How did you do that?" Jared asked at the same time some of the guys said.

"She did the same to me except it was my sister."

"Mine was my mom."

"Mine was both except she told me to pretend my sister was little."

"She didn't do that for me she just said could I do it for her."

I rolled my eyes. "Its not that hard. Every guy has a weakness and it's usually a girl that a guy would do anything for, someone that they would do anything to protect. Usually, especially if their single, its their mom. Which is why I used her for you Brady, I knew that you would never let anything hurt her. I also knew because she is the only girl is your life besides the five of us" I said gesturing to the other girls in our group. I continued, "and I know that while you love us like sisters and don't want any harm to us I also know that you love your mom more, which is completely understandable. "Collin" I turned to face him now, "I used your little sister because your relationship with her reminds me a heck of a lot of the one I have with my baby brother. I knew I could use your mom but I used her because you're more protective towards her. Seth, I used both your mom and your sister because I know you are really close to both of them, especially since your dad. I'm sorry for your loss. And i had you imagine a little Leah because obviously the Leah now could clearly take care of her self and i needed you to think of her as a little younger nicer more vulnerable Leah that you could protect. Once I did your shaking stopped. Finally I turned to Paul, "Paul since you were the first person it happened to I didn't know what to do or say, so that was just me begging and trying to get you to calm down. Once I saw that whatever I said to you worked I started telling it at the beginning of every time one of them shakes." I said.

"Makes sense" Emma said.

"You really are smart." Brady said and I rolled my eyes.

"I know" I said.

"Jake what were you so pissed about anyways?" Embry asked. Jake clenched his fists. That were shaking but I didn't stop him because it was just his hands. He looked right at me.

"You are not going anywhere alone you hear? Nowhere! You're going to have at least one of us guys with you at all times even if it's walking you to class. If you have to go the restroom text one of the girls to wait outside your classroom and have them go with you, you are not to be alone."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Like hell I am! I do what I want and I don't need babysitters or body guards with me everywhere I go Jacob. I can take care of myself I thought you already knew that." I said glaring at him.

"Oh yes you are! And you might be able to protect yourself from one horny jerk but can you protect yourself from the whole football team!? They're all planning to get you when you're alone and try to have their way with you! They're even betting to see who could get you the first and the most! You're not going anywhere unprotected." Jacob spat back protectively. Memories quickly filled my head from when Israel would get his way with me against my will over and over again. I clenched my almost empty water bottle so hard and the water that was at the bottom was now at the top and spilling over and when I removed my grip you could see my hand print in the plastic. I was pissed to think that they could get away with something so terrible. I'd like to see them try and walk away in one piece! I stood up from my chair and turned around to walk out of the cafeteria.

"Where do you think your going did you not just hear Jacob?" Paul said getting up from his seat and walking towards me.

"I'm going to the restroom. ALONE." I said glaring at him daring at him to take a step closer. He flinched back and I turned around and walked out.

Once i walked out i barely got a few steps before i heard footsteps behind me and someone say my name. I smiled before i turned around a confused expression on my face. , "Yeah?" I asked him.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing walking around all by yourself?" he said with a wicked smirk. "I'm Johnny by the way, I'm the quarterback of the football team" a grin now spreading across his face.

I smiled back, "Yeah I could tell." I said eying his letter-men patch, "Nice to meet you Johnny. I'm going to my car to get some clothes so I can change into something more comfortable" I said pointing to my dress. I saw him eying me for a couple of seconds before he composed himself.

"I could walk you to your car. It's not safe to be walking around alone you know." He said with a touch of humor in his voice like he had an inside joke . But little did he know I was already in on the "joke." I nodded and he followed me to the student parking lot towards mine and my brother's car. I had the keys because I had left a report for a class in here and had to come retrieve it. I opened up the back seat and purposely bent down to get some back-up clothes from under the driver seat. I turned around and saw him biting his bottom lip. Good it's working I thought. I was about to close the door when I "accidentally" dropped my keys. (Johnny bent) down to pick them up for me. He came up slowly and handed them to me.

"Thanks" I said. I was about to close the door but I was stopped.

"Not so fast" he said before throwing me into the back seat and jumping on top of me attacking my lips. I pushed him away "What are you doing!?" I yelled.

"Having my way now shut up!" He yelled back slapping me across the face. I whined in pain. He started kissing me again, grabbing my arms and pinning them securely to my sides despite my struggles. I felt his hands roaming my body and struggled more, which only caused him to grip me tighter.

"Bitch stop moving" he barked at me or ordered at me angrily. I felt a tear slide down my face and I stopped accepting defeat. He smirked, He bit me hard. I didn't even noticed he opened the side zipper and was sucking on the exposed skin. He moved his head and i saw the distinct teeth marks on my left breast. He turned to me and growled. He turned to me and growled wildly. "What! Why are you wearing shorts?! It's supposed to be a dress! Easy access you dumb bitch!" He ripped off my shorts and reached back up to my underwear trying to pull it down.

I smirked,This is as far as i need this lowlife to go . I kneed him in the crotch and flipped him so that I was no longer on the bottom. While he cried out in pain I quickly zipped up the side of the dress. Then I punched him in the face as hard as I could, which caused his bottom lip to burst, bloodying his face. "That was for trying to rape me!" I yelled as I rolled out another solid punch, this time right to his eye. That's gonna be nice and black tomorrow I laughed inside my head. "And that was for thinking you could get away with it unharmed! You dumb ass!" He yelled out in pain covering his eye.

"You little bitch!" and he swung at me but I dodged it and he punched the seat. I grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and pressed him against the passenger seat.

"If you or any of your friends ever come near me again in an attempt to see who wins your sick little bet tell them to expect WAY worse than a hurt dick, busted lip and a black eye! Do I make my self clear?" I threatened. He stayed quiet. So he wanted to do this the hard way, fine with me. I twisted his arm tighter and pulled harder. "I said do I make myself clear?!" I growled through my teeth.

"AHH! Yes!" I smiled.

"Good now get out of my face before I break your pretty little arm off. Oh! By the way if you tell anyone besides your little sick friends what happened, expect for you to come out as the bad guy you rapist. Now go." He nodded horror in his eyes. And ran like a bat out of hell out of the car. I grabbed my pants, flip flops and purple v neck t-shirt and went back inside to the restroom to change. After I put my dress back into the car I was shocked to discover we still had five minuets left in lunch! Had it really been that fast? I knew lunch was an hour, but still. I walked into the cafeteria my proud grin so huge it hurt, but I didn't care. When i reached my table i saw everyone looking at me questioningly whether it was from my change of clothes or from my grin i don't know but let the interrogation begin.

"Why did you change?" one asked.

"Why are you grinning like you just won the lotto?" said another.

"What happened to your dress?"

"What did you do?"

I turned to Kim and Emma because they had asked the last question in unison. They both knew me too well. I gave them an innocent smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said in a sweet voice.

"Bull shit" Emma said. Then the cafeteria doors opened and everyone got quiet I turned to see what it was, but I had a feeling I already knew. Yep, I was right, I did know. Johnny walked into the cafeteria limping, busted lip still bleeding and huge black eye forming on his face. He was cradling one of his arms the other. I smirked, and he made eye contact with me nothing but fear in his eyes. I turned back around and tried my hardest not to laugh. Kim noticed and looked at me with humor and shock in her eyes.

"You didn't." She said and everyone looked at me, my smirk growing.

"Oh yes I did. I don't think we'll have to worry about them anymore." I said smugly gesturing to the table where the football team sat. Everyone sat there, their astonished eyes going from me to Johnny and back to me again till finally Seth broke the silence,

"Oh."

"My" Deion added.

"God" Paul finished. Then I was hounded with questions.

"What happened?"

"Why would you do that?"

"What did he do to you!?"

"Is that why you changed?!"

"Guys!" I yelled, and they all shut up. "I will tell you what happened after school at my house, then answer any and all questions." I said just as the bell rang. I got up and went to Brady's side. After Emma said a quick goodbye to Embry she came to join us. We were all walking out of the cafeteria together so we could all walk to the next class we shared together. We passed the football team's table and they all quickly looked at me with horror in their eyes and looked away. I was tempted to say, "I hope you got the message" but thought better of it. I didn't want me or the guys to deal with pissing them off.

The rest of the day none of them would dare look at me. The other students were making up crazy rumors about what had happened to Johnny. Then there were some about me and why I wasn't in my dress anymore. They were saying that during lunch I went to go have sex with some random guy because apparently I'm a "slut" and that "the sex was so rough that the dress was ripped off, was in little pieces and scattered throughout the school parking lot." I mean come on! Is everyone that much of a dumb ass?!

Once we reached our car I pulled out the dress and gave my phone to Deion, already in camera mode. "Take a picture for me will ya?" I got the dress on the hanger and holding it up with one and and my other hand pointing to the dress and smiled as he took the pic. I smiled when i saw the pic it was so going on facebook later.

"This will get them to shut the fuck up." I murmured as Deion laughed. We got into the car and headed home. I wasn't surprised to see everyone else's cars but no one outside. They probably used the key under the mat, I concluded. I opened the door and saw everyone scattered throughout my living room. On the sofa, on the floor, the love seat, and they even brought in some chairs from the dinning room. I was however surprised to see Sam, Emily, and Leah there also. I sat in the chair that Paul had gotten for me and after thanking him turned to face everyone.

"So are you going to tell us what the hell happened or not." Brady asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, impatient much? I was just getting to that. Okay, so after Jake told me those idiots plan I made a little plan of my own..." I started. I told them everything to how i acted friendly and innocent to how i pretended to be weak and scared. I told them what he did to me and what i did to him. And the threats i told him if he told anyone. After i was done explaining i saw some of them slightly shacking.

"So you let him do that do you? Why would you let him go so far?!" a shaking Paul asked

I turned to him,"I had to it was the only way if he didn't keep his mouth shut on what happened it would be an excuse to do what i did for it to be self defense." I said in a reasonable voice. "I had to make sure that he left a mark on me and I had to make sure I had marks from pretending to struggle, which I do." I said scrunching my nose in disgust as I thought about the huge bruise that was on my breast. Everyone noticed too because everyone asked "What marks?" I sighed.

"I know I'm going to have bruises on my arms from when he tried to pin me down and on my wrist from when he tried to get me to stop struggling... And I have another bruise. Please don't over react" I begged them. They looked at me curiously and scared. I sighed "Please don't over react" I begged again under my breath but I know they could hear. I unzipped the dress a little and moved the fabric just enough where they could all see the ugly teeth marks on my boob. I heard several growls from the guys and Leah and gasps from the rest of the girls. I sighed. "I didn't even know he unzipped the dress or doing what he was. I was too distracted by him reaching up underneath my dress... He got mad when he found out that I was wearing shorts underneath and kinda bit me." I said looking at the floor ashamed that I didn't even know he was doing that, that I was too distracted by something else to even notice.

I looked up and saw everyone shaking but there were three people that were worse and were right there on the verge of shifting. Those were the ones I paid attention to.

"Leah, Brady get my brother and Quil out of here and try to calm them down!" I yelled. They were both up in a flash and got the two of them out of the room. I turned my attention to the third person and walked over to him. "Paul calm down take a deep breath, close your eyes." And he did so. "Good now think of you and your mom hanging out in your living room watching TV talking and laughing." He was still shaking. What the? That always worked! Think fast Marcela! HA! Got it!

"Paul, just erase all that block everything out and forget about it. Just hear my voice. Now think of the one person or thing that makes you the happiest you have ever been and just think about whatever or who it is. Just think about why it makes you so happy and why it makes you smile. Think of the good things about that person or thing. Think about absolutely nothing else besides whatever or whoever it is." And within seconds Paul was smiling. The shaking was slowing down fast I could see. When it was gone he stood there, smiling eyes closed still thinking about whatever or more likely whoever it was that made him happiest. Whatever it is I was grateful for it he now because he had the biggest smile that I had ever seen on his face. I wonder what it was?

When he opened his eyes he looked at me nothing but happiness, desire, and wait, love? No it couldn't be. I just ignored the last one because I was in a bone crushing tight hug.

"Thank you" he whispered into my ear. This time I couldn't help it I shivered at his touch.

"For what" I said a little dazed.

"For calming me down," he said the huge smile still on his face. The words he said sounded like they held a double meaning. I just shaked it off and answered anyone else's questions before they all left. I headed up to my room exhausted and fell asleep.

**AN~~~ I hoped yall liked it. Im sorry its so long (my longest chapter) and I know that yall probably wont believe me but I wrote this chapter as a filler! lol PS once again all credit for the spanish in this chapter goes to google translate! lol  
**

**Yall know the routine Review for a SNEAK PEAK! :D  
**


	12. NEVER THINK WARNING AND HIM

**AN~ Alright guys just a tiny authors note here this chapter as well as the next few chapters are going to be shorter than the others just letting you know. I hope you like it! Enjoy!~~  
**

**NEVER THINK, WARNING AND HIM**

**(Paul POV)**

I laid back on my bed thinking of everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. First we sleep together in the same bed and then when we go back to school and her being the amazingly beautiful in that purple dress, like my own personal goddess. She looked breath taking in that dress. It took all the control I had not to jump on her the minute I saw her, right then and there. Unfortunately every other guy seemed to be thinking the same thing. It pained and angered me that the low life asshole who'd put his hands on her was still in one piece. Well, almost. Marcela did make him get a busted lip and ugly ass black eye but still he deserved more. When I saw what he did to her, when he bit her, I lost it. I wanted nothing more then to go track him down, rip him to shreds and burn the pieces just like we would a leech! He's no different then them, he's a monster who doesn't deserve to live! But Marcela wont let me. She had been the one who calmed me down when I almost phased.

I remembered it clearly. When she asked me to think about the one person or thing that made me happiest I immediately thought of her. At first it was just her. Her face, her smile, her eyes, heard her laugh, then I started seeing different little flashes. I saw When we first met, when we first hung out together, the time I had woken up with her next to me, her in that dress. Then I saw the two of us walking on the beach holding hands and laughing, then we were kissing, then I saw myself drop down to one knee followed by one of Marcela walking down the aisle towards me. Then I could see her belly swollen and round from carrying my child, then we were at the table, three kids around us all laughing together Then the final image of us was of us old and grey sitting on an old porch swing holding hands and smiling at each other. All of these images brought me immediate joy, every time I saw Marcela's pretty face I smiled like an idiot. Then, when I had opened my eyes and seen her right in front of me, that smile only grew. I wanted all that more than anything. I wanted her to be mine. I wanted a long happy life with her. I could tell by the look on her face she was wondering and was curious as to who or what I was thinking about. It's too bad that she'll never think that the reason I was so happy was because of her.

She was the girl for me and I knew I could be the guy for her. We were destined to be together, she just didn't know it yet. We told her absolutely everything that there is to know about werewolves over the weekend, all but one. Imprinting. I chickened out at the bon fire and throughout the weekend. I don't know why, but now doesn't seem like the right time to tell her. I looked at the clock, "Shit" I cursed. "I'm late for patrol."

I ran out my back door and ran towards the surrounding woods and phased.

"Well, well, well look who finally showed up." A voice thought sarcastically.

"Sorry guys I got ah... a little distracted." I said.

"Yeah, I could tell." Deion thought rolling his eyes. Tonight it was just me, him, and Quil on patrol.

"Sorry but I can't help it I love her. I've been in love with her since I first met her. Even if she only thinks of me as a friend. If I tell her she'll probably get freaked out and never want to see me again." I can't believe I just told them that. I never used to care about girls or if I scared them away. I used to just hit it and quit it all of the time. And now I'm a love sick puppy, great. Damn imprinting!

Deion sighed, "I know you love her. I share a mind with you, it's obvious that you do. But ever since her and her ex broke up a couple of months back she doesn't date or even talks to guys. The only guys she ever talked to back home besides me were our little brother, Roel and her friend Michael. Everyone else she stopped talking to and even seemed afraid to be near them. That's why I was shocked when she opened up you guys in so easily. All of my other friends that she has met she wouldn't even say hi to. She would just go run and lock herself in her room, or go the opposite way. So if you want to try having a relationship with her take it slow and wait a while till she's ready."

"I will, don't worry, I would never rush her into something that she's not prepared for."

"I remember her ex Israel, right? I never liked him; I always got this bad feeling about him. When I used to tell Marcela about it she would just get mad and tell me to mind my own business, that he was a great guy. Great guy my ass! The fool changed but she couldn't see it! The first time I met him was when I was visiting for a weekend it was obvious that he 'loved her' and she to him. They were always together; I barely got to spend any time with her those three days I was there. When I went to go visit again a year later he was looking at her like he didn't even care about her, like he only wanted one thing. But Marcela still had those same puppy love eyes, completely oblivious to his change." Quil said.

"I know he used to be cool at first but I noticed the change too. She told me the same thing she told you, and then soon after she started coming home late and he would never came over. She always went to his house, when she would go to the store she would be gone for hours and only come back with a magazine and a crap load of make up. She wouldn't even bring back what she originally went to the store for. She hardly talked to anyone for months besides Roel. That's why I was never mad at their friendship that much. Because once he started talking to her she slowly started being the old Marcela again. The one that was here before Israel came along. I still don't know what he did to her but believe me when I find out he's going to pay." Deion said in a threatening voice.

I growled, "I'll kill him if he did anything to harm her. I don't get why anyone would ever want to hurt or use her. She's the best girl in the world. Wait until I see him, that asshole is mine." I growled through my teeth. We spent the rest of patrol going on about her ex boyfriend and issuing threats if we ever see him. Quil and Deion gave me some advice about her and staying friends for now until the time is right. Then I will be able to pursue a relationship with her and finally be able to live out my little visions. And that what exactly what I was going to do...

**~~~~~~~~~~ A MONTH AND A HALF LATER~~~~~~~~~~**

Marcela and I had grown a little closer throughout the last month and a half. No where near as close as I wanted to be, but I knew that I needed to give her time. so I'll continue to wait for her. I was brought out of my thoughts by one of my brothers.

"Dude lets go to your house already I'm hungry!" Brady whined.

"You're always hungry." Deion said rolling his eyes at him.

"Lets just go to the house already to stop his whining." I said. Jared snorted, "You just want to go to his house to see Marcela." He teased making kissing faces at me.

I shoved him, "Like your any better with Kim!? Besides, it's not like that, you know that." I said sadly.

"Yeah, I know man, I'm sorry I was just kidding. You know that we all hope y'all get together soon." He said apologizing . I sighed, I knew that he was just joking and what he was saying was true, all the guys truly did want to see us together and see me happy. Also so I'd shut up about it during patrol . We all entered Deion's house and heard my angel yelling and screaming at someone. We all ran to her room and saw her video chatting with some guy.

"Israel," Deion growled.

**AN~~ I hope yall enjoyed the little peak inside Paul mind and see how he's handling everything that has been happening. And his convo with Marcela's relatives. Oh and if yall have the chance be sure to read my beta_ possumm's_ story Electron De Lup: The Lone Wolf. Its a really good story about Jacob and his imprint Marcela! Lol i know what yall are thinking but we just so happened to choose the same name for different reasons. So anyways go check it out and write on there you got led there by me! lol :)**

**ALSO im starting to write my second story _Key To My Heart_ its going to be a Kim and Jared story. So be sure to check it out when i release it! :D (which probably will be after im done with this story)  
**

**And of course the usual read and review for a SNEAK PEAK at the next chapter and trust me its gonna be a crazy one you dont want to miss!  
**


	13. VIDEO CHAT, AND SECRET'S OUT

**AN~OMG! Im soooo sorry that was the longest ive ever gone without updating im so sorry it just a little over a week but still im so sorry! Here's a drama filled chapter to make it up forgive me?  
**

**VIDEO CHAT AND SECRETS OUT**

It had been a month and a half since the incident with Johnny. Thankfully he and his little sick friends got the message and left me alone. Since then when they looked at me I could still see the fear lingering in their eyes. Since then nothing too exciting has happened. I've been hanging out with the gang as usual, the girls and I have gotten much closer. We went shopping in Port Angeles and even had a slumber party at my house. I forced Deion to stay with the guys, since my Dad was out of town working for a few days we had the house all to ourselves. I had just gotten off of Skype with Roel, we'd been chatting together since early in the morning. Though it was only about one or two but still. He had to go twenty minuets. Though it was Friday we didn't have school. The teachers all had some big conference about something unimportant . But I'm not complaining no school . My dad was at work and Deion has been on patrol and hanging with the guys so talking to my best friend seemed like a the best thing to do.

I had just said goodbye to Roel when some one else's screen name popped up on my screen saying they'd like to video chat with me. I usually don't answer video chats from someone that I don't know but something was telling me to answer. As soon as I did I regretted it.

"You really are a little slut you know that" he spat at me. I clenched my fist. It took everything I had not to slam it into the computer screen.

"What the hell do you want, you asshole!?" I spat back nothing but venom in my voice.

"I know about you and that over sized freak of yours on the beach. Did you really think you could hide it from me Marcela? Do you really think I'm that stupid!?"

"First off yes, you are that stupid, and secondly I don't even know what the hell your talking about dumb ass" I growled.

"My, my some ones got a little temper. And don't act stupid I saw the picture of you and that guy on the beach. He had his arm around your waist, you had yours around his and your were clinging to his chest like the pathetic little leech you are. I guess I need to refresh your memory." He said pulling out his phone and showing me the picture of Paul and I on the beach. The one I sent my best friends.

"How the hell did you get that picture?!" I yelled. He smiled deviously "Thats for me to know and for you not to find out."

"Why do you care anyways, you never did care about me." I said angrily through my teeth.

"I did and you know it! I loved you and I still do" he said.

"BULL FUCKING SHIT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "YOUR A FUCKING LIAR IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE ANY OF THE CRAP THAT YOU DID. YOU WOULDN'T HAVE PUT ME THROUGH HELL!" I finished memories of the pain Israel had caused me resurfacing quickly. A second later I heard an all to familiar voice from behind me.

"Israel!" My brother growled. I got off of my bed turned around and saw that all of the guys were in my room in the corner.

Shit how long have they been here? How much did they hear?

"Deion, Quil nice seeing you to again. Ah, I see the guy that Marcela has been whoring around with is here too. I guess I should to take care of that now don't shouldn't I? This should be fun" he said and I turned around to see him smiling.

"Over my dead body Israel, you are to leave him as well as everyone else out of this, got it?!" I growled.

He laughed, "Or what? You're gonna try and do what you did last time? Not that I mind, I had a lot of fun." He smirked.

"You fucker!" I shouted," Trust me, what happened last time won't happen again! I've learned from my mistakes and have gotten much better." I pulled out the knife that I had hidden in my shorts in case of emergencies and without even turning around to look I threw it straight towards one of my posters. I heard the guys gasp in shock but I ignored them and as I walked towards the poster and ripped the top of the huge poster so it fell, revealing the dart board I had hidden behind it. My knife was sticking out right in the

middle. "I've learned multiple things since then Israel keep that in mind. I don't even have to look at my target to know I'll always get a bull's-eye.

"Impressive Marcela, it's nice to see your knife skills have improved since then. Now, I wonder if you also learned a few other things since then, if you know what I mean. It will be nice to see you do something else besides struggle."

All I saw was red. I pulled out the gun I had hidden in between my mattresses. "YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled as I shot his face three times, breaking the screen of my laptop. I collapsed on the bed gun still at hand and cried out in pain, anger, frustration, and rage. I wanted nothing more at that point then to get my revenge on him and make him pay like he made me. At that moment I was never more grateful for J then I had ever been before. Because of him I could finally get my chance, I actually stood a chance against him. I'd been trained to kill anyone, more than one and I couldn't wait.

I had completely forgot that the guys were in the room.

"What the hell just happened!? Deion yelled, "and someone get that gun away from her!" Despite all the emotions inside me I still had it in me to roll my eyes at my brother. Then the next second the gun was out of my hands. I looked up and saw Sam unloading the gun and throwing it away. I snorted and they all looked at me.

"You really think that's my only gun? Trust me; I have hundreds of weapons hidden throughout the house." I gave a little laugh at the end. They all stared at me in shock.

"I wasn't gonna have you to tell us what happened because you looked busy with emotions, but since you have it in you to laugh, explain! NOW!" Sam commanded in his alpha voice. But I wasn't a wolf so it didn't phase me. But I know that they all need explanations. I sighed' "Take a seat this could take a while." They all looked around my room scared.

"Are you sure its safe in here there aren't any bombs is there?" Brady said half joking. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys, I don't have any traps and in fact Brady I do, but it's not that much a bomb as a little grenade." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You have a grenade!?" Quil yelled .

"Yes. Now are ya'll going to let me talk or are ya'll going to keep asking questions that would have been answered." I said getting annoyed. They sighed and went to go sit anywhere that allowed them to. "So as I was saying, it's a long story. But I'm guessing that none of ya'll are gonna accept the shortened cliff note version" I said and they all shook their heads. I sighed. "Thought so. It all started a little after we had our year anniversary. Deion and Quil kept on telling me that they noticed a change in Israel and that he didn't look at me or treat me the way he used to. I just yelled at them to mind their own business and told them crap like they were making it up. He was the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for, they were jealous because we were so happy together and they just wanted us to break up. I acted like it didn't phase me, that I didn't care about anything that they said, but in truth I did notice the change. I noticed he wouldn't even look at me and when he did it was just to say something stupid or mean. I didn't want to believe it so I acted like nothing was wrong. Like we were the way we used to..." I took a deep breath before finishing the story.

"But we weren't, he wasn't the same Israel that I knew and fell in love with and that scared the hell out of me. I didn't know nor did I want to know what he changed into. But stupid little me, I just had to stick around to find out.

It started with him slapping me across the face when I got him mad for not answering his phone call when I was picking Jesse up at school. Then it grew from slaps to punches. At first he would apologize saying it was an accident that he didn't mean to, that he was sorry and won't happen again. But it did. Soon it grew even worse, I was lying about the sprained wrist which was actually a broken arm, creating stories as to how I'd gotten a black eye and coming up with false explanations to why I was limping for weeks." I would have kept going but a horrified gasp stopped me.

"Falling off your bike? Walking into a pole and hurting your ankle while jogging?! Those were all lies?! Wait, let me guess so were you falling down while dancing? And getting jumped by some guy at the mall? Were also lies to and every other excuse you had when you came home injured" Deion said pain and anger in his voice. I nodded at him and he began to growl and shake furiously."

"That asshole did all of those things to you?! Where's my phone I got to call the airlines I got to pay a quick visit back home."

"I'm going with you" Paul and Quil said at the same time.

"Me four"

"Me five" And the rest quickly all agreed after.

"No your not, you are not getting into this! Trust me, you don't want to get into this! He's dangerous, more dangerous you will ever know! NONE of ya'll are going anywhere near him do ya'll understand me? Y'all might be strong and heal fast but trust me you wont survive! None of you will! If anyone is going after him it's me!" I said.

"No you're not you're not going anywhere near him if he's that dangerous." Paul said. I smiled at him.

"You know how you guys were made specifically to fight and kill vampires?" He nodded cautiously. "Well I've been trained to fight and kill humans. I became what I am for of the sole reason of defeating and getting my revenge on him. You don't know half of the things he did to me, the things he put me through. Trust me he's not going to walk away in one piece or at all for that matter."

"What happens if he doesn't die? Or what happens if you get killed?! What do you expect us to do just sit around and do nothing! I dont think so!" Quil yelled.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want ya'll to do. And that's what ya'll will do. If I die then I know that I die trying and die fighting. And if he dies I was the lucky victim who got away and used self defense against him. Trust me I have too many pictures to prove other wise." I said and they all sat there debating. So I continued my story.

"J found me crying at the park and asked me what happened. For some reason I immediately trusted him. I knew he would help, why I didn't know then but trust me I do now. Once I had told him everything he told me that there was something he could do to help, something he could show and teach me. I was curious so I agreed. He took me to some abandoned warehouse and took me inside. Inside you could see nothing but an assortment of weapons, targets, weights and huge mat on the floor." I asked him what was all this and he told me this is going to be the place where you learn to defend yourself from him. The place where you learn how to defeat him. I smiled at him and said lets do this. From then on we met often; he would train me slowly teaching me everything that he knew. I would always ask him how could I could ever repay him for what he had done for me. He would always just smile and say make me proud. I promised him on my life that I would and I will. I don't brake my promises. I hadn't seen him since our final lesson which was why it shocked me when I saw him come here the day I moved here." I said shaking my head at my mentor. Giving a slight chuckle at him in that UPS suit.

"Wait was he that UPS guy that stopped by?" Embry asked I nodded.

"Yup, the one and only! He came to give me gifts like the one Sam took away from me earlier." I said shaking my head and rolling my eyes at his actions. All of their mouths dropped open.

"So that's why you got all pissed off and started freaking out when Deion tried opening up the box?" Jacob asked.

"Yup, I was freaking out because I already knew what was in those boxes and didn't know how to explain it to ya'll guys why I had just been delivered 3 boxes full of weapons."

"Wait, in the box we opened there was nothing but a bunch of girlie stuff" Seth said. I smiled, "J is no fool. He knew that I had a brother that would probably have his friends over that would be a little curious so he went to my house and made a decoy box. Which worked." I smirked.

"So that means in the other two boxes that you already took your room had the weapons in them" Jared assumed.

"Yup" I said popping the 'p' at the end. "Okay don't freak out Deion but I'm about to answer a question that you have been wondering about for a while now and I'm sure the rest of guys would want to know too. Please don't freak out. So yall guys know how yall all been wondering what made Roel and i so close what made us bond so fast. Well, it was because he knew absolutely everything. Him and J were there for me when no one else was…"

"WHAT?! ROEL KNEW AND I DIDN'T?! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T COME TO ME, I WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU?!" Deion yelled.

"Yes he knew and you didn't and I didn't mean for him to find out either. He saw me at the convenience store buying make up and he saw my black eye and busted lip and demanded me to tell him what happened. When I did I made him promise to never do anything to Israel. That he was mine and that I would take care of him, I told him everything he even met J a couple of times and saw me training. And FYI I did try coming to you but you just told me to get the hell out of your room or you were out with your friends to busy parting and getting high to even bother. So don't blame me for why I didn't tell you because I tried!" I yelled back at him.

He flinched at my reasoning, "I'm sorry I didn't know. I should have…" Deion whispered heartbroken that he was to busy to notice something like this happening to his baby sister.

"Shhh, its okay I forgive you." I said wiping away a tear from his cheek. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. Once he released me I went back to standing in front of the rest of the boys.

"So is that everything?" Collin asked. I sighed, "I guess I have to tell ya'll the truth about my tattoos."

**AN~~~ There you have it the new chapter! I hope yall liked it! :D And sorry again about having yall wait a couple days over the usual but ive been super busy this past week was my school's homecoming so ive been busy with the parade, hallways decorating, burning of the B, Junior Senior war, the actual game** _(we won 42-6! Go Brahmas! :D)_,** the dance, and long practices i even had one on Saturday again -_- So yeah ive been pretty busy and tired. But anyways that was the chapter! ALSO Be sure to read my second story I know i said it was going to be Key to My Heart and im still going to write that story but I posted a one shot titled MISTAKE its about Edward and Bella be sure to check it out! :)  
**

**Im gonna warn you the next one is a little sad and yet happy. You'll find out what i mean soon. Anyways.  
**

**review for your SNEAK PEAK of the next chapter! :D  
**


	14. STAY STRONG INNOCENCE, HOPE, AND VISION

**Enjoy! :)  
**

**STAY STRONG, INNOCENCE, HOPE, AND VISION**

"The truth? You lied to us before?" Jake said confused I sighed.

"Yes I lied, but I have a good reason why I couldn't tell ya'll what they really meant without telling ya'll the whole story. So I just told you all what my parents think of why I got them."

"Well, what do they mean?" Paul asked.

I reached my arm behind my head and rubbed the tattoo on my neck. I always did this when ever I needed encouragement or support. I looked at the guys all giving me curious looks I sighed again. I picked my hair up and turned around.

"You see this tattoo?" I asked. They all nodded their heads in agreement and I put my hair back down and turned to face them. "Well it doesn't really mean love life."

"Then what does it mean?" Deion asked getting impatient. I took a deep breath and looked at the guys. "It really means stay strong. I got it as a reminder that no matter what happens, no matter how much it hurt letting him do those things to me all I had to do is stay strong and I could survive whatever he put me through. No more pain, no more crying, no more him. All I have to do is stay strong and put up with his shit a little while longer but it would soon be over. Deep down I knew that I was stronger and more resilient than he ever realized and that I would live through all this. It helped me out then and it still does now any time that I'm worried, scared or anything like that. I still rub my tattoo. It's a reminder for me to tough it out and that things will always work out in the end I said. Then took a deep breath and began to explain my next tattoo.

"After a couple of months of being physically abused, being put down, and being mentally abused he decided that that wasn't enough. That he had to take away the last thing that I had, the one thing he knew I cherished most. It still tears me apart when I think about it." I wiped away a tear that had fallen and began to cascade down my cheek.

"You would think that after going out for over a year that we would have had sex by then, but we didn't, I didn't want to. I wasn't ready yet. I wanted to keep my virginity and wait until I found the one guy that I knew I was destined to be with. The guy that I knew that would love me forever, that would love me for me and not just what I looked like. I wanted the typical saving yourself for your other half and honeymoon thing. Israel said he was perfectly fine with that and that he accepted my feelings. However I knew that deep down he wanted it and once I said that I wanted to too he would agree before I was even done speaking. But I wouldn't have done it with him if I knew he wasn't the one. No matter how much I thought I loved him something inside me told me he wasn't meant for me that there was someone else who was. So I never asked him if he wanted to and he was fine with that."

" Uh oh. I don't like where this is going" Brady said.

I turned to him and gave him a small sad smile and said "I don't either." Before quickly returning to my story. "Two months after the abuse started he made me go over to his house. His parents were out of town because they traveled all the time for work. Then he cornered me. I fought as hard as I could, did everything I could, but to no avail.

I still think about how if I would have reached my left hand a little down there was a phone on the floor or if I would have used my right hand and reached up a little there was a butcher knife. So many things I could have, SHOULD HAVE, done but I didn't because I didn't see it then I was to busy trying to keep his part away from mine. Then before I knew it, it was too late. The one thing I had wanted to keep, the one thing that I could give to the person who was meant for me. The one thing I wanted to save, gone! Once I realized that I gave up, I didn't struggle , I didn't put up a fight. I was just there I let it happen. After that first time he started doing that to me every time we were alone together which was way too often."

I picked up my shirt. "Ok don't freak out but ya'll still haven't seen a very important part of this tattoo yet." I warned and pulled a side of my shorts down far enough that they could see the beautiful blue and white butterfly that was hidden before.** (pic of this butterfly on profile!)**

"This tattoo, especially with the white represents my innocence and that being taken away from me. It shows that it's gone but not forgotten. That I might not have lost it to the one I really love but it's still gone and I can't do anything about it. I've learned to accept that there was nothing else I could do but accept that no matter how important keeping my virginity was to me. The only thing I could do is not forget what it had meant to me."

I pulled my shorts back up and put my shirt down and looked at the guys. I could see the pain on all of their faces. I could also tell that they were pissed by the way they were shaking.

"Guys calm down I'm okay, I promise, believe me he won't ever lay a hand on me again." I said giving them an evil smile at the thought of what I would do if he tried touching me.

"Please just one round with him Marcela and you wont have to worry about him ever again!" Deion begged and all the guys looked at me saying "Please."

"No we've been through this he's mine" and the way I said it made them back off real quick. After a couple of seconds of silence someone spoke up.

"So what's your last tattoo about?" Seth asked. I looked down at the tattoo on my ankle and smiled.

"This one is my favorite. It represents the right guy out there for me. It reminds me that not every guy out there is like him. That one of these days sooner or later I'm going to meet my Knight in Shining Armor and live happily ever after. And forget that he ever existed. I got it for the person I'm suppose to spend the rest of my life with as a little gift to them, I guess you could say because the other thing was taken away from me..." I took another deep breath and continued again, "I got it big enough so I could put his initials or the date we met or something cheesy like that" I giggled.

"To let him know that he's always there with me and on my mind and hopefully I'm on his to." I sighed, "But that doesn't look like its going to happen any time soon. I have to get through this Israel drama and see if I'm still alive at the end of it then hopefully he will come. When my life is good finally and not when I have to worry about someone trying to kill me." I turned to look out the window, "I just want this to be over so I can start living that life already. To be married and have kids, all of that, I just want to be happy with someone who loves the real me."

It happened really quickly, one second I was looking out at the forest through my window then the next I was outside and getting pulled into three hugs all at once.

_"Bye Mom be home soon!" the oldest of the three kids said smiling at me before he ran into the forest a small dark- headed girl following girl right behind him. The youngest of the three started to take off but stopped at a big muscular man that had his shirt off and with his back towards me I could tell he was maybe in his mid to late twenty's._

_"Come on dad!" He yelled pulling on the man's arm. The man laughed at his eagerness._

_"You'd better not make them late for dinner!" I hollered. A very familiar person turned around to face me. He smiled and rolled his eyes._

_"Don't worry babe we'll be home in plenty of time."_

_And with that he picked up the little boy and took off running towards the forest taking the vision with him. I gasped when I realized that I was still in my room._

"Marcela are you alright?" the same voice from the vision asked me worry in his voice. I looked at him then quickly looked away. What was that? There's no way that that could come true could it? I didn't feel that way towards him and I knew for a fact that he didn't feel that way towards me.

"Marcela?" he said again putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off as nicely as I could.

"I'm fine Paul don't worry about me" I said looking at the floor. I needed to work out some stuff before I would be able to talk to him directly now. It was so confusing! What was this vision trying to tell me and why did it involved Paul?

I didn't have long to think about it because the front door opening pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Kids?!" My dad called from down stairs. All of the guys froze not knowing what to do. I snorted and rolled my eyes at them.

"Follow my lead" I said under my breath and headed out the door. I saw my dad sitting on the sofa and I started crying at once. My dad was at my side in a second.

"Marcela what's wrong are you ok?" he asked worried. He looked at the guys but they were too busy looking at me in shock because of my reaction.

"Daddy please don't be mad it was an accident, I didn't mean to!" I cried. That, I'm sure confused the guys even further but I ignored them and looked at my dad.

"What's wrong? What did you do?" I sniffled and looked at the floor.

"The guys were helping me move some stuff around in my room and I had this box full of junk in my hands and one of the guys asked me where I wanted to put something and when I turned around it knocked over my laptop and completely broke it. The guys tried to see if they could fix it but they ended up saying it was no use so we already threw it away! Now I have no laptop and I know you're mad at me but it was an accident, I'm sorry!" I said a few more tears slipping out. My dad wiped them away and pulled me into a hug.

"Its ok mi jita accidents happen and don't worry I'll get you a new laptop ok?" I nodded in his chest. He pulled back, "Well I guess I'm going to sleep, looks like I have to go shopping tomorrow morning. Goodnight guys don't keep me up." he said as he walked into his room closing the door behind him.

I immediately turned off my theatrical waterworks and turned to face the guys. They all stared at me mouths open amusement and amazement written all over their faces. I smiled smugly at them.

"Take a picture it will last longer." I said jokingly before heading towards the kitchen. They all thawed out and followed me.

"How the hell did you just do that?" Jared asked. I turned around and saw them all there. I laughed, "Skills Jared, its all about the skills. Plus it's not hard to make yourself cry" I said rolling my eyes.

"Wait! Is that why you always cried when you didn't have something your way when we would stay at dads? You faker!" Deion yelled.

"Shh! Your gonna wake dad and by the way I have no idea what your talking about" I said giving him an innocent smile.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna fall for that little act of yours missy!" He hissed. While the guys laughed.

"What act? The only act I put on is saving my butt the problem from having to explain to dad why my laptop had three bullet wholes in it. Plus this way i get a new one." I smiled smugly and the guys snorted. We spent the rest of the night watching movies. Even though I could tell they were all deep in thought they all acted normal like nothing just happened hours before probably for my benefit and im great full for that. I couldn't have asked for a better family.

**AN~ There you have it! :) Hope you enjoyed it. sorry guys this might not go to the usual week it might be a couple of days extra because my beta is super busy but I completely understand heck im busy myself. So be flexible with me please.**

**Anyways. In the next chapter a previous promise is going to be kept. Is it one that Marcela and the pack made or is it one that Israel made? Read the next chapter to find out.  
**

**You guys know the routine review for a SNEAK PEAK! :D **

**Two more reviews till I reach 50! come on guys yall could do it! ;p thanks again to all that have reviewed liked followed or favored me or my story! Thank you Love yall! :)  
**


	15. THE CULLENS AND THE MIND READER

**AN~ Once yall are done reading you all should go on my profile and vote on my poll it will take 2 seconds promise! :D Lol anyways enjoy!  
**

**THE CULLENS AND THE MIND READER**

It had been a week since I had told the guys about my secret and at first they acted a little strange when I was around, even the girls. Except Leah, she loved that I could take care of myself, so we got closer while everyone else was still adjusting. After a few days they finally started acting normal around me again. I think they liked to pretend that they never found out. Not that I minded, whatever makes them more comfortable around me again. I've been avoiding Paul since my little vision and he's been trying everyday to get me to talk to him but I just ignored him or make up some stupid excuse that I know he doesn't believe. I knew it was driving him crazy trying to figure out what he did and in truth had done absolutely nothing wrong. It was just because of me that I needed space from him. I didn't even know if I liked him like that… Of course he was insanely hot, but all of the guys were. Except Deion and Quil of course, that's just, eww! He was an awesome person too that I got along great with, but would I go out with him and spend the rest of my life with him? That I didn't have an answer to. Mostly because I wasn't sure I would have a life to live after I had followed through with my plans. Hopefully after this mess is done I'll be able to get some answers. But will I be able to ignore Paul every single day till then? I doubt it but it will help for us to be apart for now just so I can think.

Today Jake and the rest of the guys are taking me to Nessie's house to meet her family like they promised. I'm both excited and nervous. I'm excited because its Nessie's family and the way she talks about them they seem like really nice, sweet people. I'm nervous because they're the first vampires that I'll meet, even though their vegetarians, but still. The last part is also the reason why I'm nervous what if they wont like me? Nessie and Jake had promised me they would adore me, but you never know, I could be their least favorite person in the world. What if they don't let me see Nessie again? I loved that little girl, I couldn't stand not being able to see her anymore. Please, I hope they like me.

As if my thoughts were completely obvious Nessie climbed off of Jacob's lap and went onto mine and put her palm on my cheek. She showed me hanging out with everyone in the living room talking, laughing and giving everyone hugs. The message that she was trying to get across was clear. 'They're going to love you' I smiled down at her.

"I hope so Ness."

She smiled at me and went back to the passenger seat and to sit with Jake who turned to face me once Nessie was back on his lap.

"You worry too much Marcela" Jacob said rolling his eyes. That comment got a swift slap to the back of the head from Nessie. "Ow! What was that for?" Jacob asked rubbing his head.

"For being a meanie leave her alone" Nessie said crossing her arms. Jacob just rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah they're not that bad Marcie once you get passed the horrible smell" Deion said from the driver's seat. He scrunched his nose up as did all of the other wolves in Jake's rabbit.

"They don't smell!" Nessie said pouting.

"Yeah they do and were here." Deion said pulling up this huge drive way to an even bigger house. "Wow" was all that came out of my mouth. The house was a huge three story home with windows as walls, you could see inside and it looked absolutely beautiful.

As we walked up to the front door two people opened it for us. One I quickly recognized as Carlisle my doctor from when I had hurt my ankle and a woman who had the same snow white skin and gold eyes as him but she had caramel color hair. When she looked at me she smiled a motherly and welcoming smile.

"You must be Marcela, its nice to finally meet you" she said giving me a hug. I froze from the shock of her cold body but that quickly went away and I hugged her back.

"Its nice to meet you too, you have a lovely home Mrs. Cullen" I said giving her a smile.

"Thank you, and call me Esme dear, Mrs. Cullen is too formal" she said smiling. I smiled and nodded.

"Its good to see you again in under better circumstances." Carlisle said turning around to look at Paul on the couch for a second before looking back at me. I smiled and nodded, "Yes it is nice to see you again Carlisle thank you for inviting me as well as the guys to your home."

"Nonsense, you and the pack are welcome here any time. Now come, there's still more people you have to meet. He and Esme led me to the living room where everyone was around doing their own little thing. All of the guys were surrounding the huge TV playing the X-Box, while the girls sat around a huge table that had little girls outfits and patterns.

Probably making Nessie clothes, Jacob said that she isn't allowed to wear the same thing twice. I wondered why before but now I could see all of the girls were so excited and into making her clothes. All except for one a beautiful brunette who looked like she didn't care that much for fashion, but instead was paying more attention to Nessie who was on her lap showing her her thoughts. She was smiling down on her and kissed her forehead. I knew who it was, it was her mother Bella, the one that who unknowingly led Jacob on and hurt him. I know that most of the guys were still mad at her because of it, but I wasn't that upset at her. She didn't know what she was doing; she just thought she was hanging out with her friend not someone who loved her. Well thought he loved her. They still haven't told me the whole story.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Carlisle, "Everyone come here there's someone we'd like you to meet" He said and in a second his family surrounded me. "Everyone this is Marcela. Marcela these are our children Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella." They all smiled at me and said hello, except Emmett he grabbed me and pulled me into a huge bear hug and Rosalie pulled him off of me and apologized immediately. I laughed it off and said it was fine. I turned to everyone else and smiled back at them.

"Hi it's nice to finally meet you all."

"Same here you don't know how much the guys and Nessie talk about you" Bella said smiling.

"All good things I hope" I said putting on a semi forced smile. Had the guys told them about Israel and what I'd" would be better than I've been through? I started having little flash backs about everything he did to me. I heard a hiss I looked up at Edward to see him clenching his fist. Why would he be doing that?

"Because I can hear you thoughts and I saw everything that you just thought about. And no, we didn't know about your situation I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I would have killed the bastard had he even laid a hand on one of my family members." He said it through clenched teeth probably still thinking about what happened to me.

Crap I forgot about some of their extra abilities. I thought about the last part of what he said. Then thought about how that was exactly what I was going to do and all of the training I went through. To make sure he never hurts me or anyone else again.

"I guess we have the same thoughts it seems. I wish you luck and my family and I would love to help you if there's a need." I was shaking my head before he even finished talking.

"NO!" I said in a stern voice that had everyone look at me and either take a step back or in front of their mates. "He's mine and no one is going to help me. I'm sure you saw all the training I've been through and how skilled I am. I don't need anyone's help" I said in the same voice. Esme took a step towards me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Marcela are you in danger?"

"No, I'm not I'm fine Esme" I said giving her a tight smile.

"She's lying, she's in more danger than she'll ever let anyone know. It's not just Israel that she's up against." Edward said betraying me.

"What!?" Deion and Paul yelled in unison and were at my side in a mila-second. The rest of the guys quickly followed after, I glared at Edward. Traitor.

He sighed, "They have a right to know."

I sighed, he was right but that would only cause them to worry way more then they needed to. They shouldn't have to worry about me they all have their own lives. That and they have worse thing to worry about then my problems. I don't want them worrying about me. Edward smiled at me before turning to Bella who was looking confused and worried for me I thought.

"You're like Bella, you don't want other people worrying about you. You don't think that you're good enough to be cared about so much. But you are! Everyone in this house cares about you and doesn't want to see you hurt." I looked down, "But I'm not" I barely whispered. Paul was at my side in a second and put both of his hands on my shoulders and bent down so he could look me in the eyes.

"You are worth it, you're worth that and so much more Marcela don't think poorly of yourself please" he begged. His eyes told me he was being honest with me, they practically begged me to believe his words. I nodded then shrugged his hands off my shoulder as the vision replayed itself in my head. I still wasn't ready to face him yet, he probably only liked me because I'm Deion's sister. There's no way he could ever love me. Plus, I wasn't even sure what my feelings were for myself at this point. I had to wait til all this mess has blown over before I could even think about it. I shook those thoughts out of my head and looked back at Edward who I now knew was picking up on everything going on in my mixed up head.

"Plus your family just met me a couple of minuets ago how could they be so worried about me?" I asked. He smiled.

"We do know your a good person and Nessie likes you a lot, we like to see her happy and we all care for you. Some more then you know." He said and looking at me trying to tell me something with his eyes that I didn't get or I couldn't pick up on.

"What-" I started but was cut off by my impatient brother.

"What is it you're actually up against Marcela?" What aren't you telling us?" I sighed at gave a very quick glare at Edward. I'm gonna get you for this. He sighed back. I turned to look at the guys.

"Do you guys remember when you asked me if you could help and I told you Israel was more dangerous than you knew? I told ya'll that you wouldn't survive if you went up against him?" I asked. They nodded raising their eyebrows trying to guess where I was going with this.

"Well, you see Israel's family, the Garza's are the head of all of the dealers in all of South Texas and Israel and his two brothers are the head of everything. If you mess with one of them you mess with all of them, which believe me is a lot."

"Why in the world would you ever date someone involved in that business Marcela? Let alone the leader!" Deion yelled.

"Because I didn't know til it was way too late to do anything. He was already beating me senseless and raping me by then!" I yelled back. I heard gasps from the Cullen's who didn't know, but I continued looking at my brother who had his head down and fist clenched at the reminder. "And by the way I also didn't tell ya'll because he and I have already made an agreement no one can help either of us. Just me and him and whoever wins, wins and who ever loses… well, rests in peace. We strictly made this between us two and no one else. Everyone on his side knows that and so do ya'll. So there wont be any problems, so nothing for you to worry about" I said shrugging it off.

"Nothing to worry about?! Are you insane!? You could die!" Paul yelled.

I sighed. "I know that and that's why I'm doing this. I already told you guys if I die I die fighting and if he dies then it's all over. I don't ever have to worry about him again. Do you want to live the rest of my life is constant fear that he'll come back and finish what he started? Do you?! Do you want me to grow up and have kids and have to constantly worry that he will take and kill one of them!? I'm not doing that to my kids! Or anyone else I know! I would rather do it now and get it over with" I yelled back.

I saw pain written on his face when I said my kids lives would be on the line. It was like he knew that they were going to be his kids too.

Wait what? His kids? That's not going to happen that was just some little thing my imagination came up with.

Paul fell silent as did everyone else. I turned so I was facing both the Cullen's and the pack. "I hope yall guys understand why I have to do this and why I have to do it alone without anyone's help. Please respect my wishes." Everyone nodded in promise that they understood. I smiled, "Good now can we please forget about me and just hang out and have some fun? Someone go get Nessie and Jake from outside I wanna spend some time with her." Everyone smiled back at me and went to where they were before. Except Embry who was running out the back door to get Jake and Nessie.

After they joined us we spent the whole day talking and laughing and playing games. I had so much fun that I hated to see the day end but of course it did.

"Come on Marcela everyone is still going to be here whenever we decide to come again." Quil said rolling his eyes at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and hugged everyone one last time.

I hugged Esme and Carlisle and said my thanks and goodbyes before turning to Alice "You have to come visit us soon!" she squealed. I was so going to be deaf later. I laughed at her, "I will I promise."

"You better" Rose said smiling at me giving me a hug. She was so much nicer to me then she was to the guys. When I asked her why she just said that the guys stink and that I was lovely and Nessie adored me. I quickly turned and said bye to Emmett and Jasper and turned to Edward and Bella. Bella smiled and hugged me and told me to come back soon. But when I went to give Edward a hug he added, "That vision is not just in your head, you never know what could come true." He whispered the words into my ear. I pulled back and looked at him. Was he being serious? There was no way it could come true. If it did that meant that Paul and I were meant to be together and we're not. Well at least I don't think we are. I turned and walked outside to Jacob's waiting car, but not before I heard Edward say "I'll tell you all later."

Edward if you're going to tell them fine, but don't tell anyone of the pack members, so no telling Nessie because she'll tell Jacob. Please. I begged in my head knowing he could hear me and do as I told. Once I got home I crashed out fast from having fun. Playing pranks on one another sure does take a lot out of you.

**AN~ I hope you liked it! This story is slowly coming to an end with only 7 or so chapters left thats including the epilogue. And I have been thinking a lot lately of writing a sequel for this story it will be about Marcela and Paul's daughter being imprinted on by another wolf's son im not going to say who's but yeah thats my idea if you all like it and want me to write the sequel let me know! **

**oh and **_shecklergurl12_** it wouldn't let me message you so im going to write it on here thank you sooo much for alerting my story it really means the world to me thank you :)****  
**

**And as always review for your SNEAK PEAK! :)  
**


	16. IN HER HEAD, HOW HE HANDLED IT, N SORRY

**AN~~ Hey guys sorry took forever but my beta has been sick and busy all week and I really didn't want to keep yall waiting any more so I'm just going to update with the UNedited version so im sorry if there is mistakes the proper one will be posted by Tuesday I believe so until then put up with this version. I just wanted to update!  
**

**IN HER HEAD, HOW HE HANDLED IT, AND APOLOGIES**

That Monday at school i avoided Paul at all cost ignoring him when he tried to talk to me. I was still sorting everything out and couldn't talk to him yet. It killed me to see the pain on his face when i ignored him or when i told him some stupid excuse so that i could be away from him. Everyone asked me what happened and why i was ignoring him but i just told them not to worry about it and to mind their own business. Everyday Paul would apologize to me saying that he's so sorry if he did anything wrong to upset me and all of that but i would ignore him no matter how much it killed me to i just couldn't say its ok im not mad at you because i wasn't ready to talk to him yet. And everyday i noticed how the old Paul slips away and has left this ghost like Paul who just sits there quietly doesn't say anything he doesn't even eat lunch anymore which scares me and everyone else. Everyone has begged me to forgive him already for whatever he has done. And i want to run up to him and tell him that im not mad at him that i just need to think something through without him but i just cant do it why i have no idea. Ughh this is such a mess.

**~~~~~~~~~~PAUL POV~~~~~~~~~~**

To say i was shocked was a huge understatement. When we walked into the room and saw her yelling back and forth and then her throwing the knife and getting a bulls eye and shooting the computer. Then to her explanation of everything that had happened to her. I wanted nothing more then to go to Texas and rip that bastard to shreds! He doesn't deserve to live after all the hell he put my angel through. He made her change from who she was to this person who could kill you in a seconds notice. I hated that she refused to let anyone of us give him what he deserves that he was hers but yet i understand i would want my revenge to but why her? Why my Marcela she didn't deserve to have this happen to her she deserves to be happy and not have her world turned upside down because of one ass whole. After she told us about her tattoos and what they really mean i couldn't help but feel angrier for the shit he did to her. She was an amazing person she found what little good could come out of her situation and made it better with those tattoos to remind her to stay strong no matter what, to accept whats happened to her but not to forget, and to hope for a better brighter future. When she told us about the second tattoo and how she was saving her virginity for the one she was destined to be with forever. It broke my heart to see her so hurt she wanted to give the guy something that ment more to her than anything but he took that away from her away from him away from me! She was waiting for me to be the one to take it! I'm her soul mate were made for eachother and he took that away from me! I saw nothing but red at the time i wanted to set him on fire after i tourchured him but her explaining of her last tattoo calmed me down. She got a tattoo for me and was going to add on to it something like my name or a date of course she doesn't know its me that loves her and always will for the rest of my life. I can't wait till that finally comes.

Its been a month since this day happened and three weeks since we went to the Cullen's and found out the extra information that Marcela didn't tell us thanks to the mind reading leech. And Marcela still wont talk to me and its killing me she's been avoiding me since she told us. Why i don't know. I don't know if i did anything to hurt or insult her maybe i just don't know. I try to apologize to her all of the time for anything i might have done. But she just ignores me. I've been a wreck all month and a huge pain in the ass to my brothers yelling at them for no apparent reason and getting into fights with them just so i could have something to hit and get my anger out. They have all been avoiding me for half a month now maybe was when they gave up hope in me. I've been alone in my tiny ass room just mopping thinking about something anything that i could do to get my angle back. I want her to talk to me again to not to ignore me. Wow i sound like a chick right now but i don't care i want the love of my life back even if she just wants to be friends.

Slam! I jumped out of my thoughts and turned around to see what made that noise. Once i saw that it was just the guys i turned back around going back to my thoughts. "Awe come on Paul don't be like that." Seth wined like the kid he is. But i just ignored him. "Thats it Paul we can't take your shit anymore come with us." Deion said pulling my arm. I growled. "Get your hand off of me where are yall 'trying' to take me?" I said through my teeth. Deion tightened his grip on my arm and said "To my sister to see what her problem is with you because were tired of seeing you mope around all of the time or picking fights with us." I resisted even more when he said that. "Leave me alone! She doesn't want to talk to me! Get that through your head!" I yelled. I felt more hands on me pulling me back up. "And were never going to know why she's ignoring you if you don't go up to her and ask wont we?" Deion said. After fifteen more minuets of convincing and my brothers yanking me out of my house we were finally at her house. "Well this has been fun but i think i should get going now." I said and turned around to leave but of course that didn't work I just ran into Embry's and Jared who garbed me when i ran into them. Someone snorted. "Man who would have guessed that Paul would be so scared and chicken out of seeing a girl." Quil joked. I growled at him. "Man calm down i was just messing with you all of us know how hard its been for you and want to see you happy and alive again thats why were doing this." Quil said giving me a small smile. And i gave him a half smile back i know that he and the guys are just worried about me but really forcing her to talk to me isn't going to solve anything. "Here goes nothing." Deion murmured before walking into his house all of us following suit. I haven't been here in over a month and it hasn't changed its still the way i remember from the magazines on the little coffee table to the newspapers on the kitchen table.

"Marcela im home! Come down here really fast i got to ask you something!" Deion called out from the bottom of the stair case. I could hear shifting from the top floor and a door opening. "Ugh! What do you want i was asleeeepp!" I heard my angel wine while she came down the stairs looking like she was asleep in some really short shorts and a huge baggy shirt that was probably her brothers and hair in a messy bun. And yet she never looked more beautiful. Some of the guys chuckled at her wine but she glared at her brother. "Whats so important that you had to ask me that disturbed my sleep." He rolled his eyes. "Calm down its 12:30 in the afternoon its about time you get your ass up." She glared harder. "I could pin you down in a second remember that." She threatened. Deion took a cautious step back which i would say was very smart of him. He let out a nervous cough "Anyways take a seat we wanna ask you something."

**~~~~~~MPOV~~~~~~~~**

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. What do they wanna ask me? He looks nervous about whatever it was so it has to be something i probably dont want to talk about. "I think i'll stand." I said making my face an emotionless mask. He sighed and nodded his head knowing that it was no use to arguing with me over sitting down. "Marcela why have you been avoiding Paul and don't say its none of our business because it is if we have to listen in his head all day and see him whine about what he did to you to make you ignore him." My mask broke when he said that. I didn't want Paul hurting because of me. And i don't want the guys to listen to him constantly mope. Its my fault that he's been acting this way its all mine. I just want to talk to him already to hear him laugh and smile again. I looked at the floor ashamed. "I'm sorry i didn't mean to cause any of you all pain." I said with a sad voice. "The only one you caused pain to is Paul i think you owe him an explanation." Deion softly said putting a hand on my shoulder tring to get at eye level with me. I sighed. "I know i need to talk to him is he at his house?" I asked. "I'm right here." A familiar voice said that i haven't heard in i don't know how long. My head snapped up and followed the voice. I smiled at him then my smile quickly faded as i finally looked at him.

He was wearing some old sweatpants that had wholes in them and looked dirty. And had a black pullover in the same condition he had some stubble on his chin from not shaving and his hair was a mess and the bags under his eyes indicated that he hasn't slept in a while. He looked like a mess. I cant believe i did this to him. I immediately felt a very hot and familiar hand on my face moving as if wiping something away. "Don't cry." The owner of the hand said in a soft voice. I looked up at Paul. "I did this to you im a horrible person." I said looking back down more tears sliding down my face. "You are not a horrible person your an amazing person thats smart beautiful and strong don't set your self up short." He said lifting my chin up so i could see his eyes they hold nothing but honesty in them. "But i hurt you and i didn't mean to im so sorry i have just been thinking about a lot lately and needed to get away from you so i could think clearly i didn't mean for you to end up like a zombie im sorry." He pulled me into his warm chest and started rubbing soothing circles on my back. "Shh shh its going to be fine im not mad at you don't worry cheer up." he said soothingly. "I hate to see you cry." He added in a heart broken voice. I didn't want him to suffer any more pain than i already caused him so tried my hardest in taking deep breaths and when i was finally calmed down enough i looked at him and smiled. "Thanks and im sorry you saw that." He smiled back. "It's ok. And if you don't mind me asking what have you been thinking about that you didn't want me around but yet everyone else could?" he asked tring to hide his pain but i still heard it.

I froze and looked at him then looked back down. Should i tell him? And if i do what would i say i had a vision of us from the future and we had three kids together. And that i was tring to figure out if i really did like you that way or not? Yeah right that will send him away running for the hills! He lifted my chin again. "Marcela you could tell me anything you know that." He said honesty ringing in his voice. I looked around and saw all of the other guys who quickly looked away pretending to be interested in something else. And let me just say this they should not be actors. I shook my head. "To embarrassing" He sighed and looked back at the guys for a second before they all left out the door without saying a word. It was just us two in the house now dad was out for the next couple of days on some business trip. "Can you please tell me now. Nothing could ever be to embarrassing or have me running for the hills." He said. My head snapped up fast. "How did you know that i was thinking that?" I asked. He let out a small chuckle. "Its not that hard to guess plus i could see it on your face." I pouted at his words am i really that easy to read? His thumbs smoothed out the lines from my forehead and touched my cheek i quickly leaned into his touch it felt so right and natural that i couldn't resist. He chuckled "Don't be to hard on your self i think its cute that i could know what your thinking. Now do you want to tell me why you have been avoiding me?" He said the last part softly putting a strand of hair behind my ear. I don't know why but i had a strong earge to tell him the truth and i dont want to lie to him i can't lie to him. So thats what i did i told him the truth starting from my little vision to everything that i've been thinking about the past month. He sat there patiently through it all not laughing at me once or running way just nodding in understanding. Once i finished i looked at him. "How could you not be laughing at me or running away? I just told you that i had some sort of vision or image of us two with three kids and yet your still here." He looked at me and gave me a small nervous smile. "Marcela theirs something i got to tell you."

**AN~ I hope yall liked it and there weren't to many mistakes again im sorry about that but I wish my beta _possumm_ the best in getting better and im sure if she gets more reviews for her story __****Electron De Lup: The Lone Wolf** so be sure to check her story out!. 

**And as usual review for your SNEAK PEAK!  
**


	17. HAPPINESS AND FAMILY BONDING

**AN~~ At last! The chapter you all been waiting for is here~! :D I hope you like it ;) Oh and Special shout out to WolfGirlForever01 for winning the little contest I held a few chapters back Brooke your idea is in this chapter I hope you like it! :)**

**Ps. I cant wait Breaking Dawn Part two is out tonight! EVERYONE is going all of my friends, their families, and we are even dragging their boyfriends! lol Anyways back to the story ENJOY!**

**HAPPINESS AND FAMILY BONDING**

"Marcela there's something I've got to tell you." I raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Yes?" He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.

"Marcela, there's a part of being a werewolf that we haven't told you yet." He paused and I nodded at him for him to continue.

"Its called imprinting. Imprinting allows the werewolf in question to find his perfect match. Instead of bumbling around for years and going through several meaningless relationships before discovering the right one, imprinting sidesteps all this speeding up the finding 'true love' process. Basically the werewolf and the girl he imprints on are destined to find each other, imprinting takes out all the guessing. So it's like we found our soul mate, our true other half, the person that we are destined to be with forever. It happens when you first look them in the eyes it's like gravity shifts that's no longer keeping you here its her you'll do anything be anything for her. Whether that's a friend, brother, or lover you'll do it because you love them so purely." He said it with so much emotion in his voice you would have thought it happened to him already.

"Wow, who has imprinted?"

"Sam, Jacob, Jared, Embry, Quil... and me." I looked down nothing but sadness, disappointment, and jealousy washing through me. Why am I felling like this? It was then that it clicked, I liked Paul, more like loved. I actually wanted my little vision to come true, I wanted him to imprint on me. But sadly it won't. My vision of us happily married and our three kids won't ever come true because he had already imprinted on someone. I felt embarrassed now, I had just told him about my vision and that I had been debating how I felt about him and now I find out he loves some one else. Some one he's supposedly destined for.

I got off the couch and ran to my room tears freely falling down my face. How could I be so stupid? I felt my bed shift as someone sat down next to where I laid down my face in the pillows.

"Marcela please look at me" Paul begged. I shook my head and he sighed.

"Marcela, you didn't let me finished telling you-"

"I don't want to hear it Paul! Go run off to your imprint!" I yelled through my pillow. He chuckled to himself.

"I'm trying to but she's being too hormonal and not letting me tell her that it's her that I imprinted on." I picked my head up and sat up.

"What?"

Please don't be messing with me. Please don't be messing with me.

I chanted in my head. He put a hand on each side of my face and looked me directly in the eyes.

"I imprinted on you Marcela." There was nothing but honesty and love in the tone of his voice. I was so happy that I smashed my lips to his. He froze for half a second in shock before he quickly responded. The kiss was sweet, loving and the passion quickly grew. His tongue swept across my lips for permission that I quickly granted and we started fighting for dominance for a few minuets till we had to break apart to catch our breaths.

"Wow that was…"

"Interesting"

I finished for him still trying to catch my breath.

"So does that mean that you figured out your feelings about me?" Paul asked.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"What do you think?"

He smiled. "I don't know I think I need a little more convincing." He suggested wiggling his eyebrows. With that we went back to making out on the couch for the remainder of the evening. We even put a movie on to try to get us to stop but that was useless we just went back to kissing, the movie forgotten.

It was the best night of my life. I never thought I'd ever feel like this, be like this ever again because of Israel but I loved that I was proven wrong. But deep, deep down underneath all of the happiness and love that I was feeling right now was a heap of worry, anticipation, and eagerness. What if something happens to me during our battle? What will happen to Paul? I don't want to have to cause him any pain. I just want to put this off till later, but yet I want to get it over with already too. To have it in my past, to have Israel gone and never worry about him ever again. I want to live out my life with Paul without worrying if he's ever going to come disturb things. And I will do my damn best to make sure that I get my happily ever after! I deserve that and I will do anything to get it. Nothing is going to stop me.

One week, one perfect week of Paul and I together spending every minute that we could together when we weren't at school. Now it would be even easier because today is was officially the first day of Thanksgiving break. Our school gave us a whole week off so we were free to do whatever we wanted. In my case, that was spending every moment I could with Paul. Presently, Paul and I are watching White Chicks until Deion and Quil get home from patrolling then Paul would have to go. Then as if on que my relatives walked into the house.

"Alright man your up to bat. Sam and Seth are already waiting." Quil said sitting down on the couch since we were currently taking up the love seat.

"Yeah and try to keep your goodbye with my sister rated G for my sake please. If I see ya'll making out one more time I'm gonna hurl" my brother begged.

I blushed at my brother's comment and hid my face in Paul's chest which I could feel shaking with laughter by my reaction. Then I heard and felt him sigh. I picked my head up and looked at him.

"I have to go" he said sadly. I gave him a small smile.

"Duty calls" I said giving him one last squeeze before I reluctantly let him go. But apparently he has had other plans and he tightened his hold on me.

"I don't want to let you go just let" he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver in response. I could feel him smile at my reaction. I looked up at him and he quickly pulled me into a kiss. It was a soft sweet longing kiss and we would have kept up at it if someone didn't throw a pillow at us. I turned to glare at whoever threw it while I heard Paul growling. Quil was laughing while my brother looked amused and nauseated at the same time. And with that being said I glared at my brother.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I told you to keep it rated G it's not my fault ya'll didn't listen." He insisted throwing his hands in the air. I rolled my eyes at him while Paul growled but then he relaxed and rolled his eyes as well.

"I really should get going" Paul said before he whispered in my ear, "I'll see you tonight."

I smiled at him "can't wait."

He kissed my forehead and he was gone. I really couldn't wait we're having our first date tonight because we never really had enough time during the past week to do it sooner. He hasn't told me what we are going to be doing and whenever I begged him to tell me he just says said it's a surprise.

"Earth to Marcela" Quil said waving a hand in my face.

I looked back at my relatives.

"So what are ya'll doing today?" I asked them. They both smiled mischievously and looked back at me.

"Well, now that you mention it, we're going to have some brother, sister, cousin bonding time today" Deion replied.

My smile mirrored theirs this is going to be fun. Ten minuets later we were at the beach.

"Last one to the water is a rotten egg!" Quil yelled while taking off towards the target.

Deion and I looked at each other and started running as well, crashing through the waters surface a couple of seconds after Quil.

"Ok so which one of you two slow pokes is the rotten egg?" Quil asked.

"He is!"

"She is!" My brother and I both said pointing at one another.

"Marcela you know its not good to lie. We both know that I was in the water before you" Deion said.

"Is that so? Well Marcela well all know what happens to the rotten egg now don't we?"

"Shit."

I murmured before I took off running towards the shore but two pairs of strong arms grabbed me at my hands and at my feet. They started swinging me side to side as they started the count down.

"One... Two... Three."

I screamed as they threw me far into the water. Once I resurfaced I looked at them both.

"This means war!" With that said we all started splashing each other with water and trying to dunk one another. For them it was easy, for me it was freaking hard! I mean come on they weighed more then two or three guys their age put together! Luckily for me they cut me some slack and let me dunk them every once in a while for the fun of it. We stayed playing around in the water and laughing for about an hour before Quil said he was going to go and sit down for a while because he was tired tired. Deion and I nodded our heads in acknowledgement then played in the water for a few more minutes before we got out and started walking around the coast looking for some cool shells.

After finding some pretty colored ones Deion nudged my shoulder. I looked at him and he nodded towards Quil's sleeping body on the sand mischievously.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked a smile forming on his lips.

"Ohh yeah!"

We grabbed some sand buckets that we brought with us for situations like this and started filling them with sand. We dumped buckets and buckets of sand all over Quil spreading it over his entire body but leaving his head and arms so he could breathe and won't be to trapped. I was shocked that he was still fast asleep even with Deion and I burying his body in sand.

"Finished" Deion announced with a smile.

I shook my head. "Something is missing... I got it!"

I ran back to the car where I left the shells and grabbed two of the big ones and placed them in their spot.

I smiled, "Now were finished."

Deion started laughing and I did soon after, we started taking thousands of pictures. Quil looked hilarious; he was now a mermaid with shells over his boobs! We were laughing so hard that we woke up the mermaid himself.

"What are you all laughing at?"

He asked looking at us confused then he looked at himself. He was in shock then he nodded in approval **(AN~ Pic on profile go to it its so funny!)**. Deion and I started laughing like no tomorrow and Quil quickly joining in.

After we got him out of the sand we all stayed there lying on the sand overlooking the view of the beach. It felt so good to be hanging out and spending time with my brother and cousin again, laughing and goofing off like we used to. I don't know how long we stayed there in silence but I noticed the sun was going to be going down soon and I knew that I should be heading home already to get ready for my date.

"I think we should start heading back someone has a big date tonight."

My brother said as if he read my mind. I smiled at him and at Quil who were both smiling back.

"Let's go guys" I said softly.

We all got up brushed all of the sand off and went back to the car.

"I had fun we should do this again." Quil said from the passenger seat.

I leaned forward so I was in the middle of the driver and passenger seat and rested a hand on each of my relatives.

"I couldn't agree more."

Deion looked at both of us and smiled.

"Me either."

**AN~ I hope yall liked it! Tell me what yall think! Shout out to Junoshpere who i got some help on the first part on describing the imprinting from reading her story. Guys! As sad as it is you guys have officially caught up to me and where im at in writing and its been four months since I started but the sad thing is in that first month I already had the first 16 chapters done so thats showing you how busy I've been but dont worry I'm half way through 18 and its the one with the DATE! So don't miss it!**

**SOOOO with that said if you review you will get _YOUR NAME_ in the SEQUEL! to this story! So be sure to review trust me there are plenty of room for everyone to review trust me! And most of the characters are ones that will be mentioned plenty of times so if you want to be apart of this story be sure to review! :)**

**PS this story is NOT over yet though it is nearing its end  
**

**Thanks xoxo Kristy :)**


	18. THE DATE AND WHEN YOU SAY NOTHING AT ALL

**AN~~Sorry took so long ive been super busy and it took me a week and a half to write it then my beta has been extremely busy so we were both the hold up but hopefully this chapter will get you to forgive me? :) Oh! and I loved the final installment it was amazing especially that twist! Don't get me started lol anyways here you go hope you like it :)  
**

**THE DATE AND WHEN YOU SAY NOTHING AT ALL**

After I got home I ran straight to the shower shower to wash all of the salt water and sand from my hair. All of that was easy, now came the hard part! I was standing in my room in only a towel, my clothes scattered everywhere and I had no clue what to wear tonight. I needed help. I grabbed my phone off the charger and sent a massive text to all the girls.

_HELP! Paul is going to be here in an hour and a half and I have no idea what to wear, how to do my make-up or hair, nothing! Get here ASAP!'_

Emily texted me back first:

_Don't worry I'm on my way!_

Then Emma:

_Kim and I will be there in five minutes_

Then lastly was Leah:

_Ugh, you're so lucky I like you. I'll be there in a few_.

I sent them all a huge thank you text and told them to come right in to my room when they get here. True to their word they were all in my roomwithin seven minutes.

"Wow, nice outfit! Are you sure your not going to wear that tonight? I'm pretty sure Paul wouldn't mind."

"Haha, very funny Leah."

I said before turning towards the others.

"Help!"

They all got started at once; Leah with my hair, Emily with my make-up, and Emma and Kim with my outfit. Leah curled my hair so it had pretty soft waves. Emily put on a light amount of shimmering white eye shadow with eyeliner and mascara and left everything else natural. While Emma and Kim picked out a white sweater dress with sleeves that went to my elbows and a hem that stopped mid thigh with pink Intarsia leggings to match. With white faux fur boots and a cute white fur hat.** (first date outfit on profile!)**

"I love it!"

I cried as I saw myself in the mirror. The girls had done an amazing job!

"Thank you guys so much!"

I said as I pulled them all in for a big hug. They all laughed.

"Your welcome Marcela!"

"Wait I have a question to ask you guys?" I said.

"Ask away" Emma said.

"How did you all know what to dress me in? Do ya'll know where we're going?" I raised a questioning eyebrow in their direction.

"Yes, we do and we're not going to tell you! You're just going to have to wait." Leah said.

I pouted while the girls laughed.

"Knock Knock, he's here!" The girls chanted.

"Marcela, Prince Wolf is here!" Deion called followed by the sounds of a smack and an "Oww! It was just a joke."

We all laughed as we started to head down the stairs when a hand grabbed me.

"What do you think your doing?! You have to have a grand entrance!" Emily stated.

"Wait for our cue then come down." Kim said as she and the rest of the girls walked down the stairs.

I waited anxiously for my cue. I was praying that tonight would go well that we would have fun in the unknown place. That even after the date he would still be interested in me. My thought process was interrupted.

"Marcela come down!" Emily called.

My head snapped up and I took two deep breaths.

Well here goes nothing.

I started to walk down the stairs. I could hear someone gasp in a breath but I ignored it and didn't lift my eyes off the floor till I reached the bottom of the staircase. I took another deep breath and looked up. My eyes quickly landing on the man that was constantly taking my breath away. Especially now, he was wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. to his elbows, jeans and black shoes. **(Paul's outfit on profile ps I bet you wouldn't guess who I got the inspiration from go to the pic on my profile to find out! ;p)**

"You look beautiful" Paul said smiling at me. I blushed.

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself."

He smiled back at me.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded and he grabbed my hand and started to lead me towards the door.

"Oh no, you two love birds aren't leaving just yet. We need pictures of your first date together!" Emily announced reaching in her purse getting what I guess was her camera. Paul and I groaned.

"Oh get over it! If you're going to remember this night forever anyway you might as well have a picture to go with it." Emma said standing beside Emily and Kim while Deion went to the corner of the room to stay out of the pictures.

"Fine!"

I sighed and stood next to Paul and he wrapped his arm around me and while we smiled and said cheese. After a couple formal and funny pictures we were off to Paul's truck.

"So are you ever going to tell me where were going?" I asked.

He took his eyes off the road to turn to me, smiled and answered "Nope!"

I pouted and he chuckled. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. I started reflecting on everything that had happened and how we had gotten there. I thought of everything that I had been through, how badly I had been treated and how I was about to risk everything for a better life for myself. One where I didn't have to constantly look to see if Israel was creeping in the shadows waiting for me. I stated thinking about everything that could go wrong and everything that I'd lose. My dad, my brothers, my cousin, my new friends that I considered to be my family now and most importantly Paul. I don't know what I would do without him even though were just a week into our relationship. I knew that I couldn't live without him and I knew for a fact that he feels felt the exact same. What would happen to Paul if I didn't make it? Would he do something stupid to try and be with me forever? Would he avenge me despite me asking for him not to? These worries kept on playing over and over in my head and I think it showed on my face because I felt the truck go over to the shoulder lane and come to a stop.

Paul turned my face so that my eyes were meeting his.

"Whats wrong?" a pool of worry came out through his voice and in his eyes.

I looked outside and stared at the tree covered grounds.

"I'm just thinking about Israel and what would happen if I don't make it and how much pain you would go through. I don't want you hurting because of me."

I said in a small sad voice. He grabbed both of my hands in his.

"Look at me" he whispered and I did.

Once I did I saw everything that I needed to see, reassurance that everything would be alright. That he would always be there for me. That he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. And biggest of them all the love he had for me. His eyes spoke louder than any words he could have spoken and having his hands in mine to prove his point. I flashed him a reassuring smile affirming my love for him as he threw the truck back into drive, setting back off towards our destination. He continued holding my hand as we drove, giving it a small squeeze here and there that caused us to smile sweetly at each other. How I got so lucky to deserve this man is something that I will always ask and never get an answer to. He's the best anyone could ask for; sweet, caring, loving, funny, sarcastic, athletic, kind, and so much more. I would do anything for him and I know he would do anything for me. I love him and I know that I always will.

"I love you" I said, honesty ringing in my voice as I said the even truer words. His smile grew

"I love you too, forever." He said as he kissed the hand that he was holding on to.

"Forever" I agreed.

We spent the rest of the drive talking about lighter things. I had just finished with a story of how Deion lost a bet between Quil and I and he had to go to the mall dressed as a girl and walk around when the truck came to a stop again.

"We're here" Paul announced and he came over and opened my door for me like a gentleman should and helped me out of the truck.

I looked at the surroundings and saw a sign that said 'Olympic Skate Center'. Paul interlaced my hand in his and walked towards the door. Once we walked in my jaw dropped. It looked amazing. All the lights were off besides some big pink lights hanging from the ceiling as well as black-lights scattered throughout and random colors flying freely throughout the room from the DJ station in the corner with a huge ice skating rink in the middle. **(This place is actually real in Port Angeles go to my profile to see the pic)**

"Wow" was all I said.

"Do you like it?" Paul asked worryingly. I shook my head 'no' and quickly put a finger over his lips to silence what he was about to say.

"I love it" he sighed a huge sigh of relief.

After we were handed our skates I looked at Paul sheepishly.

"Um…"

"Is this your first time ice skating?"

He asked starting to look worried. I nodded and he went on full on worry mode.

"I knew I shouldn't have let the girls talk me into taking you here. I'm so sorry we could go somewhere else if you want?" He asked.

I smiled at him and shook my head.

"No it's alright Paul I've always wanted to go ice skating but my mom never took me. I can't believe I finally get to ice skate."

I said giving him a reassuring smile that let him know that I wasn't just saying that that I meant it and couldn't wait. He smiled back at me.

"I'm glad" he said before he pecked me once on the lips.

"Now I have an excuse to hold your hand." He said grabbing my hand for to emphasize his point. I looked up at him.

"Like you didn't have one before" I smirked.

"True" he smiled.

After helping me into my skates Paul reached out for my hand. I started at it hesitantly for a second before grabbing it. Paul led us to the last of the normal floor before he stepped onto the ice and faced me.

"Come on I wont let you fall I promise."

I knew that the words that he said were true and all of my worries flew away.

I put one foot on the ice and slowly placed the other behind it. I grabbed both of Paul's hands looking at the frozen water and took a small cautious step. I wobbled for a second and gripped tightly on Paul's hands and looked up, I smiled.

"I took my first step!"

Paul's beautiful laugh filled the Center and my smile grew.

"Yes you did! You're doing a good job so far keep it up" he smiled.

I smiled back and let his hands go. He gave me a questioning look but let me go none the less. I took another step forward and slipped but before my butt touched the ground two warm arms caught me.

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall you clumsy girl!"

I looked up and landed in his beautiful dark brown eyes, immediately getting lost in them. I reached up the same time he leaned down and our lips touched the feeling of love was almost overwhelming the kiss was quickly becoming more passionate but we were reminded that we were on ice and I was still slanted in Paul's arms from the slip and then we both tumbled backwards onto the cold surface. We looked at each other and landed in a fit of laughter. Paul was the first to calm down.

"I guess we need to have you practice some more."

"Yeah" I agreed and grabbed his outstretched hand and he helped me up.

After many failed attempts that ended up with me falling into Paul's arms. I finally started getting the hang of the ice and how to move and balance. Hand in hand gliding on the icy floor we were skating together till the DJ came on after some pop song ended.

"Alright, alright ladies and gentlemen the next song is for all of you love birds out there."

The music began playing and I immediately recognized it I smiled and looked up at the one person who understands me without me ever having to explain a thing. **(AN~ A little hint hint about the song ;) I highly recommend to go to my profile to listen to it while reading this part)**

**_~~~(Song lyrics in italics and Marcela's thoughts in bold)~~_  
**

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

**( My mind imminently going back to the car when I was thinking about Israel and all he had to do was look me in the eyes and I was ok)**

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

**(In the car when I saw all of the love and reassurance in his eyes that he does and will always love me and when we hold each others hand the rest of the way here)**

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

**(When he would catch me every time I slipped on the ice today and never let me fall)**

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

**(Robyn's face popped into my head and every time she would insult me or play pranks on me and Paul would hold me back and tell me to calm down and to ignore her that shes just jealous that he's with me now and not her and never will be with her again)**

_Old Mr. Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

**(Paul and I looked at each other and I sang the last chorus to him)**

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

As I sang the last few words we leaned in... with out a doubt best kiss of my life.

**AN~~~ There you have it the first date! Did you like it? Hate it? Wish it was better? Let me know! And sorry again took so long I've been busy with the basketball guys because I have to record and go to all of their games and tournaments with them for my media tech class and omg they are hilarious! I've grown so close to them in what a month they are like my brothers and I so intend on making them in the sequel because its just girls that I got the names for so far so any guys in the sequel more than likely is inspired by one of them. And NO LIE some of them look like they are some of the werewolf boys from Sam and Jake's pack! lol  
**

** Oh and I'd like to thank everyone that previously reviewed I cant thank you all enough and Im so happy to have you all be an official part of my story It really means a lot :) And if you want to be apart of the sequel and havent reviewed already _Review_ for YOUR name to be apart of this story and if you already have your name in here if you review you get a sneak peak of the next chapter and trust me you do NOT want to miss it this story ain't a drama for nothing... **


	19. FLASHBACKS OF WHAT USED TO BE

**AN~ Happy birthday to ME! :p lol I'm officially 17! lol anyways enjoy! :D OH! and please read the bottom its VERY important thanks :)**

**FLASHBACKS OF WHAT USED TO BE  
**

"Marcela wake up" the voice of an angel whispered.

I grunted in response which I'm guessing amused him because I heard his light chuckles.

"Come on babe, it's time to get up"

"Five more minutes" I groaned as I rolled over.

I heard a sigh and felt my bed shift.

"Fine, but your dad made your favorite mixed tacos and you know how the guys are, there won't be any left soon, but suit yourself."

My eyes snapped opened as soon as he mentioned the tacos.

"Alright I'm up! I'm up!"

I said sitting straight up in my bed.

"I knew food would wake you up" Paul chuckled.

I playfully stuck my tongue at him which made him full out laugh now. I smiled at him, all the beautiful memories of last night flowing through my head. Last night was the best night of my life and I knew if I had to relive last night a hundred times I would never get tired of it. I would still have the same amount of fun, excitement, happiness, and love in the hundredth time as I did the first. All thanks to the person smiling at me right now.

"I'll see you downstairs."

He said as he kissed my cheek and walked out of my room. I smiled once more before making my way to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth, pulled my hair up into a high ponytail before heading downstairs to meet everyone.

As I made the last step I was welcomed by the sent of chorizo, eggs, potato, and bacon. My stomach growled at the mouthwatering scent and headed to the dinning room where I was met with by my friends and family sitting at the table mingling and waiting for their breakfasts. I smiled in hello to everyone as I walking to the kitchen. I smiled at the man behind the stove.

"Buenos dias mi hija." _(Good morning my daughter)_

"Morning Daddy the food smells amazing!"

I said leaning closer to the stove.

"Marcela" my dad said in a warning voice.

I pouted "Sorry Daddy."

He smiled at me, "It's ok mija, I know it's your favorite go wait with everyone else and I'll serve them in a minute okay?"

"If I must" I said jokingly and made my way back to the dining room.

I missed joking around with my dad. He's always gone for work. So it was a pleasant surprise when he stopped by last night while Deion and I were watching Finding Nemo.

**~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~**

_"HAHA! Get away from me you freak!"_

_My brother yelled through his laughter. I laughed and continued chasing him around the living room._

_"Awe come on Mr. Grumpy-gills! Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming swimming swimm-"_

_*FLASH*_

_"What the …?"_

_We questioned simultaneously and turned towards the door._

_"Dad!"_

_We called out and ran towards the smiling man who was holding a camera in his hand._

_"Is this how ya'll usually act when I'm out of town?"_

_He questioned jokingly._

_"No, but someone just had to watch a movie" Deion said rolling his eyes._

_"Hey, I wasn't the one who picked it!"_

_I shot back at my now blushing brother. Our dad just laughed._

_"Well then why don't we finish off the movie that your brother picked, shall we?"_

_He said gesturing towards the sofa. After the movie we talked and joked like old times and Deion and I asked him what he was doing back so early. He told us that he was just staying for the night and that he was headed back to California the following morning..._

**~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~**

"Looks like daddy's little girl wasn't very successful in getting her food first."

Brady smirked. Me, being the mature person that I am stuck my tongue out at him which made the whole table erupt in laughter.

"Alright, alright, calm down kids the food's ready. You guys know the rules, Marcela and I go first. Lord knows that if we wait nothing will be left" he joked.

After my dad and I got our tacos we hid in the corner laughing as we watched the fight begin as the boys nearly ripped each others arms off trying to get more. After that was over my dad and I slowly went to our respective seats and sat down. We talked and laughed without a care in the world. It was only us here, no one else mattered besides them, my family, my center, my life. My whole, the people I couldn't live without. It's moments like these that I wished time would stop and we could live in this moment forever. Nothing bad could happen here, there were no worries. It was just us, enjoying the company of each other and that was all that was important.

My dad left after breakfast just like he said and the guys left soon after to start patrol. I was bored with nothing else to do I was cleaning up my already tidy room when something white caught my eye. I went to retrieve it and sighed at the words: "My happiness begins with you." **(pic on profile)**

I flipped to the first page and found a picture of us way back in sixth grade at a friends birthday party. He was a stranger and whispered to me, "You distract her and I'll get her with a cupcake."

I turned and got lost in those light brown eyes that shined with happiness and excitement. I remember my heart rate sped up the minute he smiled that shiny bright white smile at me. All I could do was nod. In the next photo you see all the kids covered in frosting the two of us looking at each other laughing at the fast that we had the worst of the cupcake fight.

I continued looking through the pages and remembering all of the stories from the past. I stopped once I reached a picture of us fishing. We used to always go fishing because we both loved it so much. Most girls probably wouldn't. You can't have your phone out constantly when you are fishing for fear of it getting wet. You have to patient and quiet in order to catch fish. Most girls probably couldn't handle that, but it's exactly why I loved it. You were in your own little world outside of all the technology these days and you're free to think and enjoy nature. Which is another reason why I went often with him. But I remember this time clearly...

**~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~**

We had just gotten out of the water and moved our lines back to the shore. Not not too long after we had casted our lines I noticed one of the poles had moved. I nudged him.

"Look!"

Once he turned around the fishing pole dipped back down again. He ran to the pole just in time for it to bend into the shape of a candy cane.

"WOW!"

He called as he tried to reel it in.

I walked closer, but still keeping a safe distance and watched as he fought with the fish. After a bit of a struggle he was finally winning the fight and reeled it to shore. Once he did my jaw dropped and I turned to look at him.

"Is that a red?" I asked.

He looked away from the fish to flash his amazing smile at me.

"Yes it is and I'd say its about 25 inches!"

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a huge hug.

"I've never seen anyone catch a red! My dad tried once but during his fight the red snapped his pole!"

He chuckled at my over-enthusiasm and whispered "Be my girlfriend."

I froze and looked up at his tan face.

"Huh?"

I asked, maybe I hadn't heard him right he couldn't have asked me out! We were just friends, even though I wanted to be more, not that he knew but I had to make sure. He blushed a little then looked me in the eyes.

"Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I only had it in me to say one thing –

"Yes."

**~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~**

I gave a sad smile before looking through some more pictures of us smiling and laughing, enjoying each other's company until another picture caught my eye. It was one of us in my Mom's living room. I was wearing my favorite t-shirt with the "It's A Guard Thing" motto on it and a comfy pair of black sweats. He was wearing similar pants but he had a old football jersey of his on. **(Pic on profile ps i had to do a shout out to colorguard! :D lol)**

**~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~**

"Ok so explain to me exactly how we are going to celebrate our anniversary in sweats?"

I asked raising an eyebrow. He just chuckled.

"You'll see" I pouted and he smiled at me before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Patience" he said to me before turning towards my brother.

"I'll have her home on time."

My brother smiled.

"You better" He joked "y'all have fun but not to much fun!"

He yelled as we walked through the door. I shook my head at my brother's antics while my boyfriend just laughed.

"Here you go my lady" He said opening my door for me and bowing slightly.

I smiled "Why thank you kind sir" I said playing along.

He smiled back and headed to the drivers seat.

"Now are you going to tell me?"

I asked giving him my puppy dog eyes. He looked at me and I can see his composure crumbling he can never tell me no when I use my puppy eyes on him but right when I thought he was about to crack he turned back to the road.

"Nice try."

"It was worth a shot" I whispered but he heard me and smiled.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before we started slowing down and I look at my surroundings.

"Your house?" I questioned.

He smiled, "Yup."

He walked over to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I blushed and followed him into his house. Once I walked in and stood there for a second and noticed my surroundings. I I wasn't greeted to the light banging of pans from the kitchen or the sounds of guys yelling at the TV while playing COD. Or smell any cigar smoke coming from the den.

"Where's your family?" I asked.

"Mom went out of town for the weekend with a couple of her friends. Her words, and I quote: 'I need to get away from all of this testosterone, no offense sweetie.'

As for my dad and brothers they went away for some business dad had. But before they left dad said that next time I'm going with them. He didn't say what exactly they left for though Oh well I guess I'll cross that bridge when it comes...

Anyways, we have the house all to ourselves tonight."

He said then looked down and smiled at me "Follow me."

I did as I was told and he led me to the living room where the coffee table was filled with chips, pop corn, movies, candy, pizza and more. I looked at the sofa which was covered in blankets and pillows. I smiled; this was so like him and this was so like us. Hanging out, watching movies, munching out on junk food, laughing, talking, and being with each other. Nothing could have been more perfect.

Then he surprised me by getting down on one knee.

"Marcella I love you more than words can describe and I know that we are meant to be together forever. I know you want to wait till marriage and I'm perfectly fine with that and I can wait till your ready to do that but I want to give you this so that you know my love for you is real. I know one day in the future we will get married, have a family together and live the life we both wanted. This isn't an engagement ring yet, but this is a promise ring, a symbol of our future together and that no matter what happens we are meant to be. So will you do me the extraordinary honor of accepting my promise?"

I gasped as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a breath taking ring with a light purple stone next to a light green one with diamonds fanning out of the side of them and both of our names on each side of the stones.**(on profile)** With water freely falling down my eyes I said the only thing that I could think of

"Yes."

Before I could react his soft lips crashed into mine surprising me a little but I quickly reacted kissing him back. This kiss was different than the others we shared there was more passion, more fire, more love in this one. But like all good things this came to an end when he pulled back breathing like a dragon which I'm sure is what I sounded like too. He leaned his head on mine as we waited for each other to catch our breaths again.

I looked down at the ring on my ring finger and smiled.

"There is more to the ring."

I looked at him questioningly. What more can there be it was perfect?

He took it off my finger which caused me to pout he smiled at me.

"Look" He said softly and I saw what he meant.

On the inside were the words 'Forever and Always' engraved into the silver band. My heart melted even more at those words as I knew they were true and how we would be together forever...

**AN~~ Just in-case you didn't figure it out this chapter was all about Marcela and Israel's past and how they were before the relationship turned bad. ANYWAYS. **

**I need ya'll to go to my profile and vote on my poll its VERY important its about the sequel and I need to know what ya'll think so I can continue writing because i'm in the middle of writing my Jared and Kim as well as Emma and Embry story and I need to know the answer so I can continue on those stories and get started with the sequel. (You can think of it as a birthday present ;P lol oh and ps so would reviews :D lol)**

**As usual Reviews get you a spot in the sequel and if you already have then a SNEAK PEAK! :) **


	20. YOU NEVER KNOW

Hey guys I recently got put on blast for a lot of things and if you go to my reviews you will see exactly what I am talking about.

HEY! ** AmIPissingYouOff **just so you just because you think im "fat" doesn't mean sh*t to me because I love my body just the way it is and I wouldn't change it for anything. And Im not "ugly" because everyone is beautiful. Which is not something I can say about your personality. YEA i'm a virgin but its not because no one will f**** me its by CHOICE because I want to save it for the right guy people these days have sex like nothing and I'm proud to say that im one of the few people left in my school thats a virgin.

And **NO **you didn't piss me off the only reason why I'm doing is is because I WANT to show people that I got bullied I want people to see that there is cyber-bulling out there and it shouldn't be taken lightly. Its people like you that people go into **CUTTING, STARVING THEMSELVES, SUICIDE** and SOOOOOO much more. So the next time you try to "Piss someone off" THINK! Because YOU NEVER KNOW what they might do because of you...

PS, I know I will never be like Marcela and Paul I didn't make to live out my "dreams" through them NO I made this story because I love Twilight and wanted to make my own spin to it. I wanted to have my story told I wanted to read and enjoy other people's stories because I LOVE reading and if you cant understand that and if you keep leaving reviews like that on people's profile **YOU** have **NO BUSINESS** here on **FANFICTION! **

OH! and YES I do have a Beta a damn good one if you ask me and leave her out of this I know I haven't seen her but I **KNOW** she's a thousand times more beautiful than you will ever be!

AND **AmIPissingYouOff** I'm looking forward to your next reviews because I know your gonna have something to say.


End file.
